


Город

by Lalayt



Category: Sin City - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Trisam, modernau
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город сам выбирает тех, кому отведет место в своей душе, кого сначала заставит мучиться от холода и беспомощности, или прикажет исчезнуть без следа, чтобы потом веками являться обычным людям, пугая, напоминая о том, как Город всесилен, о том, что он может прогнуть и сломать любого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город

_Блажен тот, чей грех прощён и чье преступление сокрыто.  
Псалом 31:1_

Этот Город пожирает. Распахивает огромную, зловонную пасть и перемалывает кости острыми зубами. Он смеется над каждым незадачливым путником, попавшим в его сети. Он знает, что ни один из них, как бы ни брыкался, не выберется.  
Спасение — это иллюзия, и даже если кому-то удастся переступить черту, отделяющую Город от остального мира, это ничего не изменит.  
Где бы ты ни был, куда бы ни отправился, Город последует за тобой.  
Этот Город — мерзкое скопище изломанных теней, копошащихся на заплеванных тротуарах под закопченными стенами домов.  
Этот Город — адская блудница с поведенными глазами. Платишь двадцатку, чтобы трахнуть ее в переулке, a вместо этого она перерезает тебе глотку.  
Этот Город — отвратительный котел, в котором варятся, теряя форму и суть, людские души.  
И ты никогда не поймешь этого, потому что Город — мастер отводить глаза.  
Ты ничего не поймешь, пока не станет слишком поздно.  
  
***  
Кэл Даринсон остановил свою раздолбанную машину на окраине, заглушил мотор и, выбравшись наружу, жадно вдохнул холодный, отдающий бензином воздух. Ночь темным покрывалом стелилась над Городом, сверкала мириадами огней. Кэл давно не пытался понять, какие светят ярче: те, что на небе, или те, что у него под ногами.  
Забравшись на капот, он зажег папиросу и жадно затянулся. Дрянной табак, но на другой у него больше не было денег. A ведь еще недавно ему казалось, что он крепко ухватил птицу удачи за хвост. Ага, как же. Сука улетела, не оставив в пальцах даже перышка.  
Кэл сплюнул на землю, взглянул на Город и скривился. Проклятое место. Бог точно собрал здесь всех, кто крепко облажался в прошлой жизни. Не то чтобы Кэл верил во всю эту хрень с перерождениями. Он вообще не знал, на самом деле, во что верить.  
  
— Какая разница, — пробормотал он себе под нос, снова затягиваясь.  
  
От папиросы во рту оставался стойкий вкус бумаги, a на языке крошки табака, но Кэл не обращал на это внимания. Капот под ним медленно остывал. Кэл похлопал свою развалюху и хмыкнул, качая головой. Да уж, зря он был так уверен, что вот-вот сменит ее на новую, крутую и быструю тачку.  
  
— Все херня.  
  
Не стоило вестись на ту девку. Милое личико, полные губы, шикарная грудь и длинные рыжие волосы. Он просто ничего не смог с собой поделать — всегда любил рыжих. Да и дело казалось таким легким. Всего лишь помочь перевезти шкатулку с драгоценностями в банк.  
  
— Ах, мистер Даринсон, — тоненьким голоском проговорил Кэл, манерно растягивая гласные, — мне посоветовали вас как лучшего телохранителя в Городе. Мистер Даринсон, я так боюсь, что меня могут ограбить.  
  
Кэл снова вспомнил, как девка трогательно поджимала губы, как вздрагивали длинные, без следа краски, черные ресницы под коротенькой вуалью и горели голубые глаза. За такую улыбку он готов был продать душу дьяволу, не то что помочь с какой-то там проклятой шкатулкой.  
  
В штанах вновь стало тесно, и Кэл от души выругался, отбросил окурок и зажег новую папиросу.  
  
— Дрянь. Выпить бы сейчас.  
  
Когда на них напали и вытащили визжащую девку из машины, держа его под прицелом, он еще верил. Когда ее запихали в черную тачку без номеров, он продолжал верить. Когда же она улыбнулась ему из-за стекла и послала воздушный поцелуй, он понял, что его развели. И в этот же момент словно вспышка озарила его сознание. Он вспомнил, кто она, чья любовница.  
  
На самом деле, ему повезло, он всего лишь лишился неплохого налаженного охранного бизнеса, квартиры и небольшого счета в банке. Повезло. A мог бы остаться без пальцев, или без рук, или без башки. Повезло.  
  
— Повезло.  
  
Кэл от души выругался и спрыгнул на землю, не отводя глаз от мириадов сияющих огней Города. Это они когда-то приманили его, все эти проклятые огни — обещанием денег, успеха, славы. Что стоило ему пять лет назад не останавливаться на этом гребаном холме, a проехать мимо, отыскать другой Город, другое место, где бы можно было выгодно продать свои кулаки. Но он выбрал. И знал, что сделал бы это снова. Потому что не человек выбирает Город. Это Город, зловонная клоака, наполненная золотом и дерьмом, сама выбирает людей.  
  
Кэл ухмыльнулся, чуть наклонился вперед, стоя над самым обрывом. Если бы его захотели убить, то сейчас достаточно бы было легкого толчка, чтобы все закончить. Но он знал, что сейчас его не тронут. Ему повезло, ему дали шанс. Он должен всего лишь спуститься вниз и отыскать проклятую девку. И вернуть шкатулку. Один дьявол знает, что там в ней было, a Кэл и не думал спрашивать, ослепленный сиянием глаз Алисии. Или как там ее звали? Теперь он уже и не верил, что это ее настоящее имя.  
  
— Алисия, — задумчиво проговорил Кэл, облокачиваясь о машину. — Алисия.  
  
Рыжие волосы, красивые сиськи. И восемь дней на то, чтобы закончить дело. Иначе ему перережут глотку. Не то чтобы о нем кто-то заплачет, но Кэлу в целом нравилась его жизнь.  
  
— Алисия, — снова повторил он, щурясь так, что огни Города начали сливаться в одно большое сияющее пятно, — я найду тебя.  
  
Старый усталый мотор железной развалюхи взревел, отсчитывая такты, словно человеческое сердце, из-под колес полетел гравий, и машина выехала на шоссе. Кэл Даринсон сидел, крепко вцепившись пальцами в руль, и смотрел перед собой. Город ждал его. Город, который меняет каждого. Город, в котором где-то есть единственная нужная ему рыжеволосая красотка, и он знал, что обязательно ее отыщет. Пусть даже для этого ему придется спуститься в Ад, пройти всеми его извилистыми, залитыми огнем и кровью тропками — он сделает это. Потому что больше, чем в тот вечер эту девку, больше, чем все золото Города, он хотел себе назад свою жизнь.  
  
Кэл Даринсон прибавил газу, и машина, коротко взревев, рванулась вперед. Город лежал по левую руку, манил мерцанием, как тогда, в их первую ночь, но сегодня Кэл на него не смотрел. Он знал, куда нужно ехать, и отчаянно не хотел этого делать, потому что помнил: «Любая шлюха обманет. Нет веры тому, кто продается за деньги». Но сейчас Кэлу нужна была любая помощь, и вариантов у него не было.  
  
Машина промчалась по серпантину, прорезала под недовольные сигналы клаксонов ряд торопящихся домой к своему куску жаркого обывателей и направилась дальше, в мешанину узких грязных улочек. Кэл давно не бывал здесь, но дорогу помнил, словно только вчера вышел из дома красного кирпича, закопченные стены которого постоянно подпирали несколько шлюх. Каких клиентов они здесь ловили и что с ними делали, Кэл предпочитал не задумываться.  
  
Он остановил машину, глянул вверх, туда, где под самой крышей светилось мутным светом окно, и хотел было снова закурить, но обнаружил, что папиросы закончились. Выругался, стукнулся затылком о подголовник и прикусил губу. Если бы он мог, он сейчас же завел бы мотор и уехал. Вот только помощи больше ждать было неоткуда. Да и тут — помогут ли? Или сразу пустят пулю в голову?  
  
Кэл на мгновение задумался, не стоит ли дать деру из Города, пока не поздно, и в который раз выбросил эту мысль из головы. Его не учили бегать от проблем. Да это вряд ли и удастся. От Однорукого не уходил никто. Парочку тех неудачников, что рискнули свалить, не отдав долга, нашли на окраине Города разделанными, как индейка ко Дню благодарения. Кэл не хотел пополнить их ряды.  
  
Задумавшись, он сидел еще несколько минут, рассеянно слушая далекие звуки сирен, и боролся с желанием вдавить педаль в пол и уехать. A потом в стекло постучали. Вздрогнув, Кэл потянулся за револьвером, но тут же заставил себя убрать руку. Стрелять в этом районе, у этого дома было неблагоразумно. Хмыкнув, он опустил стекло и спокойно взглянул в глаза Верзиле.  
  
— Она сказала, что ты можешь подняться, — невнятно буркнул тот, посасывая сигару. — Не заставляй ее ждать.  
  
Кэл кивнул, выбрался из машины, поправил кобуру.  
  
— Игрушку свою оставь.  
Верзила протянул руку, и Кэл, помедлив, решил не спорить. В этом районе мало кто спорил с Верзилой, если хотел сохранить зубы. И язык.  
  
— Она ждет, — снова повторил Верзила, небрежно закинув кобуру с револьвером Кэла на плечо. — Шагай.  
  
Он сделал лишь один шаг назад и растворился в темноте — ни звука шагов, ни звука дыхания. Как у него это получалось при таком огромном росте, Кэл не понимал никогда. Но сейчас было точно не время думать над этим. Сейчас его ждала Она, и стоило решить, что сказать, когда откроется дверь, если только…  
  
— Если только она сразу не выстрелит в меня.  
  
Кэл рванул на себя тяжелую темную дверь и вошел внутрь.  
  
Здесь не изменилось ничего. Все та же скрипучая лестница, ведущая наверх. Все те же стоны и вскрики из-за бесконечных дверей, заполняющих каждый коридор. За некоторыми он когда-то давно побывал. За некоторые даже не рисковал заглядывать. Гораздо проще сделать вид, что ты ничего не видел, если ни о чем не знать. Это был первый урок, преподанный ему этим домом. Этим Городом.  
  
Он был молод и глуп. Он думал, что сумеет подчинить его, подмять, сделать своим. Он думал, что станет королем. Он встретил Ее в первый же вечер. Это потом уже Верзила объяснил, что Кэл Ей просто понравился и Она приказала не трогать интересную игрушку. Другим зарывающимся новичкам так не повезло. Он до сих пор старался не думать, что было бы, если бы Ей не понравилась заказанная им выпивка. Да и не знал, не пытался гадать, понравилась ли или позабавила. Только полный кретин мог заказать Ей зеленый коктейль с ликером и зонтиком. Ей, которая без проблем выпивала бутылку «Джеймисона» и оставалась на ногах (потом он не раз это видел).  
  
A тогда Она понемногу тянула коктейль, лениво задавала вопросы, a под конец махнула Кэлу идти следом. Хрен его знает, на что он рассчитывал, но уж точно не трахнуть Ее, хотя всегда любил женщин постарше. Мужики вились вокруг Нее, даже несмотря на маячащего неподалеку Верзилу, но Кэлу почему-то хотелось просто на Нее смотреть. Она его завораживала. Он даже позволил себе подумать, что ему повезло.  
  
A, черт! Да, так оно и было. Он понял это буквально на следующий день, когда тот, кто должен был Ей денег, свалился под стол со сломанной шеей. Кэл смотрел, как Она, брезгливо скривив губы, пинает труп, обливался холодным потом и чувствовал, как в крови вскипает радостное возбуждение.  
  
«С боевым крещением, пацан».  
  
Верзила хлопнул его по плечу, когда они по Ее приказу избавились от тела, и провел по своей лысине, растрепывая остатки волос.  
  
«A ты неплох».  
  
A он тогда думал только о том, чтобы его не стошнило, и чувствовал, что возбуждение никуда не делось.  
  
Кэл вздрогнул, поняв, что уперся в дверь, за которой его ждет приговор, и ухмыльнулся. Да нахрен все. В конце концов, за этой гребаной дверью такая Женщина, от руки которой совсем не страшно умереть.  
Пусть даже и не хочется.  
  
— Можешь не стучать, Кэли, — услышал он. — Входи уже. Мне давненько не с кем было выпить.  
  
***  
Она никогда не любила этот Город. Ржавые огни борделей, растекающиеся по грязным улицам, свет фонарей, тонущий в лужах — другого она не видела. Сколько ей было, когда она решила, что не станет улыбаться за деньги? Она не помнила. Да что там — она не помнила даже своего настоящего имени: что-то там на «Д», кажется. A впрочем, когда все вокруг тебя боятся, такие мелочи, как имя, уже не имеют значения.  
  
A ее боялись. Верзила каждый вечер приносил ей интересные сплетни. Кажется, ее не обвиняли только в каннибализме, да и то как-то одна из кухарок перепутала бычьи яйца с мужскими. Ее это тогда так повеселило, что она на миг задумалась, не стоит ли сравнить, но почти сразу передумала. Смысл? Дело, кажется, и так уже было сделано. Только Верзила недовольно фыркал, когда она ему рассказывала.  
  
Милый Верзила. Он с ней с самого начала и будет до конца. Верный телохранитель, любовник — когда-то очень давно, в прошлом. Иногда она об этом жалела. Чертов Город. Здесь нельзя быть на вершине и не быть в одиночестве.  
  
Острый стук каблуков дробью рассыпался по паркетному полу, зашелестела длинная шелковая юбка. Всегда красива и элегантна — неплохое дополнение к страху, следующему по пятам. Она так часто видела перемешанное с ужасом восхищение в глазах тех, кого убивала, что это стало даже утомлять.  
  
— Скучно.  
  
Она закинула за голову руки и потянулась, изгибая ровную спину, шагнула в сторону столика с выпивкой и вдруг услышала гул мотора. Давняя привычка заставила шарахнуться дальше от окна, задернутого плотной желтой шторой, но она тут же взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Мальчик, — протянула она, глядя вниз на старую, так хорошо знакомую ей машину, — конечно же, ты вернулся. Вы всегда возвращаетесь.  
  
Хотя этот был неплох. Она, возможно, даже хотела бы иметь такого сына, если бы хоть раз задумалась о детях. Кэли. Кэл, с совершенно дурацкой фамилией, которую она тут же забыла, стоило лишь услышать. Парнишка оказался стоек и даже не сбежал после того, как она отправила его с Верзилой прятать труп. Он хорошо улыбался и был охоч до рыжих девок с большими сиськами.  
  
Он ушел, как только сумел заработать достаточно денег. Ну, на его взгляд, конечно. Дурачок. Но, похоже, кто-то сумел ему объяснить, что монет много не бывает. Иначе зачем бы еще он здесь? Глупенький. Не стоило ему уходить от нее. A впрочем, она где-то слышала, что деткам свойственно покидать родительское гнездо. Наверное, для родителей это больно. Что ж, тогда она счастлива, что не его мать.  
  
Хотя в первые пару часов ей очень хотелось вырвать его сердце и отрезать член — неважно, в каком порядке. A потом посыльный, вздрагивая от страха, внес сюда, в эту мрачную комнату, охапку лилий. Сладкий мертвенный аромат заполнил, кажется, весь дом. Даже шлюхи и их клиенты притихли в своих норах. A она помнила, что глубоко дышала тогда впервые за много лет. И улыбалась.  
  
Она никогда не любила этот Город, но он, кажется, не отступался, желая завоевать ее расположение. Верзила, Кэл — не так плохо, учитывая, что она никому и никогда не могла верить.  
  
— A еще возможность носить синие шелковые платья, — проговорила она себе под нос и улыбнулась. — Это очень важно.  
  
Негромко звякнула стеклянная пробка графина, золотистая жидкость, булькнув, полилась в стакан, и она, довольно вздохнув, сделала большой глоток. Что-то Кэли задерживается. Ну ничего, Верзила его поторопит. Он-то знает, что она запретила мальчишку убивать, пусть даже тот сам и не в курсе. Что ж, иногда имидж бессердечной суки немного вредит отношениям. Но она никогда не наказывала людей за их попытки отыскать что получше. Если только, конечно, не за ее счет. Кэли, хоть и сбежал, был честным парнем, и она не расстроилась бы, если бы больше никогда его не увидела.  
  
Она подошла к окну и уверенно отдернула штору. Она давно такого себе не позволяла, и вряд ли Верзила ее похвалит, но сегодня ей вдруг очень захотелось взглянуть на Город. Мрачный, отвратительный, погрязший в грязи и крови, вызывающий дрожь, стоит лишь по-настоящему задуматься над тем, что на самом деле течет по его улицам даже в самых лучших, самых чистых районах. И такой красивый в своей мерзости. Она ненавидела его. Она преклонялась перед ним. Город позволил ей подняться. Город сделал ее той, кто она есть. И то, что она уже не помнит своего имени — даже не цена.  
  
Иногда она, правда, задумывалась над тем, чем же на самом деле Он прикажет ей заплатить, но тут же отбрасывала глупые мысли. Придется, но не теперь. A пока что она может пить, носить дорогие платья и помогать тем, кого отчего-то считает своими. Пока что ее боятся.  
  
Она стояла, пила виски, смотрела на прозрачные, такие чистые огни и думала о том, что, как бы она ни старалась думать иначе, этот Город уже в ней — под кожей, в крови. Он отвратителен, и худшего места на земле, пожалуй, нет, но… Черт все подери! Ей это нравится. В конце концов, у каждой твари в этом мире должна быть своя конура, как у каждой шлюхи в ее доме есть свое убежище.  
  
A у нее есть целый Город.  
  
Она глотнула из стакана еще, задернула штору — придется объясняться с Верзилой — и повернулась к двери, за которой уже несколько минут мялся Кэл. Она не чувствовала страха, только легкое возбуждение, как перед хорошей сделкой. A значит, Город снова дает ей шанс. Хрен знает на что, но она им воспользуется.  
  
— Входи, Кэли, — позвала она, улыбаясь, и услышала, как за дверью скрипнули половицы.  
  
***  
«Мне давненько было не с кем выпить».  
  
Голос — низкий, грудной — все еще звучал в голове Кэла, когда он толкнул дверь и замер на пороге. Все слова, что он готовил, пока ехал, пока поднимался по длинной лестнице, исчезли из головы. Всё, о чем он думал, стало неважным. Только не здесь, только не при Ней, только не сейчас, когда он, потеряв дар речи, смотрит на синий шелк. Смотрит и никак не может понять, отчего в нем так много алого. Она же так ненавидит этот цвет. Настолько, что однажды по ее приказу Верзила неплохо отделал одного портного, которому пришло в голову предложить шикарной женщине шикарный цвет.  
  
«Дешевка», — фыркнула Она, стерла со щеки каплю крови, развернулась на каблуках и вышла из магазина. Верзила, вытирая руки о ткань, шел следом.  
  
И даже коп, дежуривший на улице, не посмел их остановить.  
  
A сейчас в комнате так много алого. Он волной расплывается по полу, пачкая дорогой паркет. Ее любимый паркет. Он нравится Ей, пожалуй, больше, чем Верзила, и лишь немногим меньше, чем деньги.  
  
Спустя полгода, когда он стал почти близок Ей, Кэл видел, как Она пересчитывала монеты, аккуратно складывая в столбики, и улыбалась — нежно, спокойно. Так мать могла бы улыбаться ребенку. A впрочем, эти сверкающие кругляшки и были Ее детьми. Они стекались к Ней со всего района, от каждой уличной шлюхи, от их сутенеров, скупщиков краденого, самогонщиков — от всех, кто мог принести хоть медяк. Серебро и медь проходили через руки многих, чтобы стать золотом здесь, на этом столе.  
  
Ровные ряды монет, тонкая сигарета в углу рта, непременный Верзила в кресле, занятый будто бы чтением газеты, и изящные пальцы, с тихим звоном передвигающие золото в одной лишь Ей известном порядке.  
  
Это было красиво.  
  
«Мне давно было не с кем…»  
  
Ему не стоило уходить. Может быть, тогда красного в этой комнате было бы меньше.  
Может быть, тогда его здесь не было бы совсем.  
  
Как зачарованный, Кэл сделал несколько шагов вперед и опустился на колени рядом с тонким, гибким, теплым телом, осторожно приподнял Ее голову, взглянул в полузакрытые глаза, увидел мягкую, ему предназначенную улыбку. И улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
Проклятье, но как? И почему он не слышал выстрела?  
  
Он осторожно уложил Ее, встал и подошел к окну, стараясь не светиться, пригляделся к плотной желтой шторе. Так и есть. Маленькая, почти незаметная дырочка в бархате. Кэл отвел штору в сторону — стекло шло трещинами вокруг пулевого отверстия. Он сильнее стиснул в пальцах бархат и на миг прикрыл глаза.  
  
«Мне давно было…»  
  
Много, слишком много врагов, от всех не спрятаться, даже если, как Она, никогда не подходить к окнам. Но почему теперь? Кто сделал это, и отчего именно сейчас, когда он пришел просить о помощи? Может, дело в нем? Кэл задумался, отбрасывая вдруг затопившее его чувство вины. В конце концов, тому, что каждый выживает как может, его научила именно Она.  
  
Она.  
  
Он невольно посмотрел туда, где лежало тело, изящное даже в смерти. Она встала точно на линию огня. Как же она так забылась? Как смогла позволить себе повернуться спиной к пустоте?  
  
— Это потому, что я пришел, — пробормотал Кэл негромко, вздохнул, точно всхлипнул, и провел ладонью по лицу, стирая выступившую на глазах влагу. — Это я виноват.  
  
Громкий визг, прорезавший тишину комнаты, заставил его вздрогнуть и рывком обернуться. Он забыл, что все еще сжимает в пальцах штору, и гардина, повинуясь резкому движению, жалобно скрипнула и обрушилась вниз.  
  
«Мне давно…»  
  
Стоящая на пороге полуголая шлюха продолжала вопить, и в доме постепенно затихали все, даже самые отдаленные уголки. Внизу уже слышалось хлопанье дверей. Еще пара минут — и здесь будет полно народу.  
  
Кэл поморщился, представив, как она отреагировала бы на такой шум, и прижал палец к губам. Девка, всхлипнув, заткнулась, прижала к губам дрожащие руки, не отрывая взгляда от лежащего на полу тела. Грудь больше не поднималась от дыхания, алое почти полностью поглотило синий шелк.  
  
«Мне…»  
  
— Я найду того, кто это сделал, — прошептал Кэл почти безголосо, и снова хотел было вытереть лицо, но только теперь обнаружил, что его руки все в крови, наверное, испачкался, когда коснулся тела.  
  
И штора теперь вся в крови.  
  
Он быстро подошел к порогу, оглянулся — бардак. Она ненавидела бардак.  
Здесь его больше ничто не держало. Здесь ему больше никто не мог помочь.  
Проклятый Город отнял у него последнюю надежду.  
  
— Черт подери все это, — прорычал он, стукнув кулаком в стену.  
  
Шлюха испуганно дернулась и вдруг снова отчаянно завизжала.  
  
— Ну, что тут такое? — послышался спокойный, лишь слегка недовольный голос Верзилы.  
  
Он неторопливо поднимался по лестнице, Кэл слышал его шаги, и мороз вдруг продрал его по спине.  
  
«Сколько было тех, кто вот так же слышал эти шаги и знал, что не сбежать и не спрятаться?» — неожиданно подумал он, но тут же прогнал непрошенную мысль.  
  
Верзила смотрел на Нее, не отрываясь, несколько долгих минут. Таких долгих, что Кэл подумал, что время, кажется, остановилось. Потом он моргнул, и секунды побежали своим чередом.  
  
— Милая, завали хлебало, — вежливо и негромко сказал Верзила шлюхе. — Хозяйка не любит лишнего шума, a то ты не знаешь.  
— Хозяйка умерла! — отчаянно выкрикнула девка и, обхватив плечи руками, зарыдала, тише, но так отчаянно, словно была маленькой девочкой, у которой отобрали и больше никогда не вернут любимую игрушку. Краска, которой она была размалевана, текла по ее лицу, делая похожей то ли на клоуна после долго рабочего дня в самую жару, то ли на неудачно подготовившуюся к Хэллоуину ворожею.  
— Умерла, — негромко повторил Верзила, и Кэл почти ждал, что он влепит шлюхе оплеуху, но вместо этого тот шагнул к ней, обнял и провел огромной ладонью по ее волосам. Девка прижалась к нему, как к родному. — Иди, Эли, умойся. И можешь на сегодня отдыхать. И остальные тоже. Но завтра все снова должны быть в деле. Ты поняла?  
  
Девка посмотрела на него и быстро закивала.  
  
— Иди.  
  
Верзила отстранил ее, и девка, спотыкаясь и покачиваясь на каблуках, пошла к лестнице.  
  
— Завтра, Эли, — негромко повторил Верзила.  
  
По всему дому там и тут хлопали двери, слышался негромкий, точно шуршание тараканов по углам, шепот, когда клиенты начали разбегаться.  
  
— Завтра все начнется снова, — как во сне сказал Верзила, опускаясь рядом с телом на колени.  
  
Кэл хотел было спросить, с кем он разговаривает, но прикусил язык.  
Черт его знает, чего он ждал. Может, слез — хотя никогда бы не поверил, что Верзила умеет плакать. Может, обещаний отомстить — уж он-то отыщет ублюдка, который сделал это с Ней. Но только не глухого молчания. Такого, что закладывало уши.  
  
Кэл сглотнул несколько раз, точно был в набирающем высоту самолете, и кашлянул. Верзила никак не отреагировал, продолжая стоять на коленях рядом с Ней. Казалось, он оглох и ослеп, окаменел и останется навечно вместе с Ее телом в этой комнате, просто перестав дышать. A потом придет кто-нибудь и заложит проем кирпичом, замажет штукатуркой, и все навеки позабудут о том, что когда-то этим местом правила Она, a за Ее плечом стоял верный пес, готовый ради Нее на все. Даже на такую смерть.  
  
Кэл горько усмехнулся и покачал головой. За последние годы он так часто сталкивался с человеческим предательством. К нему так часто обращались, чтобы защититься от партнеров, от мужей и жен, от тех, кто когда-то были лучшими друзьями. Он и забыл, что бывает и иначе. Совершенно забыл. И вот здесь, стоя рядом с трупом, наконец вспомнил.  
  
Он шагнул к лестнице, но тут же замер.  
  
— И куда собрался?  
— Я…  
  
Кэл повернулся и невольно вздрогнул, увидев перед собой Верзилу. Глаза его были сухи и темны. Не глаза, a два мрачных провала в ледяной Ад.  
  
— Это ведь из-за тебя, — мотнул головой Верзила. — Она бы не расслабилась, если бы не ты.  
— Нет!  
  
Кэл вскинул руки, но защититься не успел. Единственное, что ему удалось, это ухватиться руками за перила, когда огромный кулак врезался ему в лицо, ломая нос. Кровь потекла ручьем, заливаясь в рот.  
  
— Я не… — прохрипел Кэл, сам не понимая, что хочет сказать.  
  
Верзила не собирался давать ему шанса. Отступив на полшага назад, он пнул его ногой в грудь, и Кэл не удержался. Руки разжались сами, он полетел вниз, и твердая лестничная площадка врезалась в спину, прерывая дыхание. Но куда сильнее была боль в груди. Кажется, Верзила раскрошил ему все ребра. На вдох не было сил, сознание плыло, собираясь вот-вот погаснуть, но он все-таки смог приподняться на локтях.  
  
Огромный силуэт закрыл тусклую, засиженную мухами лампочку под самым потолком, a потом его рывком подняли. Это точно последний шанс остановить Верзилу. Еще одного полета с лестницы ему не выдержать, a жить очень хотелось.  
  
— Я… любил… ее, — захлебываясь кровью, проклокотал Кэл в лицо Верзиле и все-таки потерял сознание.  
  
***  
Любовь в Городе стоит недорого. Выйди на Мэдроуд, пройди четыре квартала, сверни на Хайстрит, a оттуда через пару подворотен на Фулгрейвз, и ты, считай, на месте. Лучшие бордели для тех, у кого есть монеты, чистые шлюхи, среди которых так много красавиц. Многих назавтра можно будет увидеть за вышиванием в домах хороших районов, но даже если ты их знаешь, не удивишься. Главный закон Города — не задавать вопросов.  
  
Но если денег почти нет, это тоже не проблема. Иди дальше, вниз, и в тупике Фуллера отыщешь все, что нужно. Здесь так много заведений с девочками, что каждый встретит себе подружку по вкусу. Хоть на ночь, хоть на десять минут. Конечно, тут куда опаснее, и большинство клиентов из тех, с кем не захочется встретиться лишний раз, зато каждый бордель имеет запасной выход, ведь тупик… Ну, он тупик только для копов. Для своих дорога всегда открыта.  
  
Но стать своим здесь сложно. Народ шальной, и что ни вечер, так пара клиентов продолжает вечеринку в мутной воде Ист-Ривер. Все об этом знают, но только пожимают плечами и продолжают пить. A что? Не за этим ли народ сюда приходит? Вот выпьешь, и жизнь кажется не такой пропащей. Хотя что уж, виски здесь почти везде совсем дрянной. Ну, может, только в «Алой звезде» получше. Но в нее мало кто заходит по собственной воле. Это заведение строго для своих, и чужаков здесь ой как не любят.  
  
Фил Айскьольд сидел у барной стойки, неторопливо потягивая виски. Сегодня привезли новую партию, стоит попробовать, пусть даже тем, кто приходит сюда надраться, в принципе, и все равно. Такой порядок был заведен давно, еще его дедом. Хотя черт его знает зачем, может, старый хрен просто любил хорошенько нажраться, прикрываясь делом? Фил этого не знал, потому что деда не помнил. Однорукий пришил старика, когда тому был сто один год, и говорят, в перестрелке Старый Тэрри положил половину его банды. Сын Торин страшно отомстил Однорукому, прикончив его сына, и с тех пор жесткой рукой вел дела в тупике Фуллера. Да и во всем районе.  
  
A Фил отвечал за выпивку.  
  
Сморщившись от запаха сивухи, он сделал еще один глоток, a потом оттолкнул стакан.  
  
— И сколько бутылок этого дерьма ты привез? — спросил он невысокого рыжего парня.  
  
Тот Филу ужасно не нравился, и его бы воля, он вообще не вел бы дела с этой уродской семейкой самогонщиков, но дядя был тверд. Ри работали еще на деда, a такими давними связями не разбрасываются.  
  
— Так сколько? — повторил он вопрос.  
— Две тысячи, — пожал плечами парень и закурил сигарету.  
  
От такого откровенного неуважения у Фила свело скулы, и он огромным усилием воли заставил себя улыбаться по-прежнему доброжелательно. Хотя что уж, въебать козлу хотелось от души.  
  
— Сколько? — коротко спросил он.  
— A сколько дашь? — парень вдруг так смущенно улыбнулся, что Фил почти перестал злиться. — Партия не очень удачная вышла, сам видишь.  
— Вижу.  
  
Фил все же позволил себе сморщиться от мерзкого привкуса, стойко поселившегося во рту, и задумался. Марку «Алой звезды» ронять нельзя. Но если приказать девкам подавать это адское пойло, скажем, после пары бутылок чего-то более пристойного, то все не так и плохо, а сэкономить можно здорово.  
  
— Пятьсот баксов, — наконец решил он и увидел, как парень сморщился. Как там его вообще зовут? Фил не помнил. — Не криви морду. Сам знаешь, что это дерьмо больше не стоит. Впрочем, ладно, по старой дружбе пусть будет семьсот за всю партию. И скажи братьям, чтоб больше такое фуфло не гнали. Еще раз такое привезешь, отправишься барыжить в «Корону». Я ясно объяснил?  
— Не ты решаешь, — нахмурился парень. — Торин…  
  
Терпение Фила лопнуло. Схватив парня за немытые патлы, он хорошенько приложил его лбом о стойку, отпустил и с удовольствием наблюдал, как тот, держась за голову, сползает на пол.  
  
— Торин, говоришь? — Фил закинул в рот жвачку и активно задвигал челюстями, делая вид, что думает, a потом просиял. — A правда, давай сходим к Торину. Я налью ему вашего небесного нектара, и мы посмотрим, что он скажет. Вперед!  
  
Он ухватил сидящего на полу за шиворот, вздернул на ноги, подхватил со стойки початую бутылку и, подталкивая парня перед собой, пошел к лестнице.  
  
— Шагай, дружочек, шагай. Сейчас мы поговорим с Торином, выслушаем его мнение и…  
— Не надо, — парень уперся, пытаясь остановить Фила. В другой раз его усилия были бы сравнимы с попыткой остановить танк, но сейчас тот притормозил. — Не надо к Торину. Дай восемьсот, и разойдемся.  
  
Фил от всей души расхохотался. Парень, повернувшись, с опаской смотрел на него.  
  
— Семьсот пятьдесят, — отсмеявшись, сказал Фил. — И ни центом больше.  
— Ладно.  
  
Они вернулись к стойке, и он кивнул бармену достать деньги.  
  
— Семьсот пятьдесят, как договаривались, — стараясь улыбаться как можно добрее, сказал Фил, отсчитав банкноты. — И выпивка за счет заведения.  
  
Он увидел, как просиял парень — не зря, «Алая звезда» славилась своей выпивкой, ведь не всю ее закупали у Ри — a потом подтолкнул бармену бутылку нового пойла и услышал тяжкий вздох.  
  
— Налей ему стакан, присмотри, чтобы весь выпил, да не забудь выставить на улицу. Скоро открываться, не хватало еще, чтобы он тут пол заблевал.  
  
Бармен кивнул, Фил улыбнулся Ри так, что тот отвел глаза и обреченно потянулся за стаканом, и направился к лестнице.  
  
— Как партия?  
  
Торин даже головы не поднял, когда Фил вошел в комнату. Тот пожал плечами, спохватился, что дядя его не видит, и ответил:  
  
— Дрянь, как всегда.  
— Сколько отдал?  
— Семьсот пятьдесят.  
  
Торин оторвался от бумаг и удивленно взглянул на него.  
  
— Я был уверен, что он на тысячу согласится, не меньше.  
— Я умею торговаться, — усмехнулся Фил и уселся в кресло напротив стола. — Но я бы все равно сменил поставщика. Если так дело пойдет, то скоро Ри станут привозить такое пойло, что даже свиньям не дашь.  
— Ну, свиньям я не дал бы и то, чем мы торгуем теперь — жаль мучить бедных животных, — пробормотал Торин, хмуро глядя на какой-то счет. — A остальным пойдет.  
  
Фил только кивнул, понимая, что разговор на эту тему окончен. Черт его знает почему, но дядя всегда питал слабость к этим ублюдкам Ри. Может, потому они так и наглели. Кого другого уже точно выловили бы из Ист-Ривер с перерезанной глоткой, но Торин их жалел. Фил открыл было рот, чтобы снова спросить — почему? — но тут же передумал. Это не его дело.  
  
— Сегодня бы охрану усилить, — сказал он вместо этого. — Тау поет.  
— Да.  
  
Торин отложил ручку и от души потянулся, a потом встал.  
  
— Она готова?  
— Говорит, что да, — хмыкнул Фил и улыбнулся. — Говорит, у Однорукого ей так не хватало нашего бардака, что она чуть не загнулась от скуки. Тау любит внимание. Не та птичка, что станет петь в клетке.  
— Она тебе нравится?  
  
Торин повернулся к племяннику, и тот чуть покраснел.  
  
— Она красивая, — стараясь говорить спокойно, сказал он, — но…  
— Но тебе не по вкусу, — за него закончил Торин.  
— Не люблю рыжих.  
— Зато какая грудь, — мечтательно проговорил Торин.  
  
Он стоял у зеркальной стены, через которую было видно все, что творится в зале, и смотрел вниз. Фил подошел и встал с ним рядом. Тау уже была на сцене. Алое бархатное платье ловко облегало фигуру, в разрезе то и дело мелькала изящная обнаженная ножка, a от декольте захватывало дух.  
  
— Хороша, — проговорил Торин.  
— Ага, — согласился Фил.  
— И очень полезна.  
— Планируешь ее еще для чего-то использовать?  
— Да есть пара мыслей.  
— Только не Трэнд снова, — простонал Фил. — Дядя, прошу.  
— Семейные ценности надо собрать воедино, — фанатично сказал Торин, и Фил покорно умолк, зная, что спорить бесполезно.  
— Он полный псих, ты помнишь? — только и сказал он.  
— Разберемся, — отозвался Торин и вдруг, наклонившись, вгляделся в зал, который быстро заполнялся публикой. — Ты знаешь этих парней?  
  
Фил глянул туда, куда указывал Торин, и нахмурился. Два парня — огромный, наполовину лысый, мрачный тип и второй, возраста примерно самого Фила, темноволосый, с лица которого еще не до конца сошли синяки, сидели почти у самой эстрады. Ни одного из них Фил до этого в «Алой звезде» не видел.  
  
— Копы? — напрягся он, чувствуя, как кровь побежала быстрее.  
— Разберись, — бросил Торин. — И с охраной, что их пропустила, тоже.  
  
Фил кивнул, проверил, легко ли ходит в кобуре револьвер, и пошел вниз. В зал.  
  
***  
В темноте было хорошо. Она мягким уютным покрывалом окутывала уставшее тело, баюкала плывущее сознание, и Кэл решительно отказывался открывать глаза. Только на миг прислушался — кажется, его кто-то звал — a потом наплевал на все. У него был тяжелый день, и он имеет право отдохнуть. Уж хотя бы такое право в этом долбанном городе у него еще осталось.  
  
Кэл хотел было повернуться на бок, но голову вдруг пронзила отдаленная вспышка боли, и он невольно стиснул зубы, не позволяя себе стонать, и слабо удивился. Нельзя быть слабым? Да это же всего лишь гребаный сон! Кэл прислушался к себе и вдруг понял, что боль стала сильнее. Это было хреново, и он попытался было глубже провалиться в темноту, заполняющую мозг, но тут в голову снова точно что-то ввинтилось.  
  
— Ублюдок, открой глазки.  
  
Назвать этот голос нежным нельзя было бы даже в бреду. Не узнать — тоже. Кэл медленно приоткрыл глаза и тут же со стоном зажмурился. Свет хоть и был слабым, резанул глаза до слез. Поморгав, Кэл сделал еще одну попытку. Оглядевшись как мог, он с трудом сообразил, где находится. Кажется, это был подвал внизу. Как-то раз сюда привозили партию героина, и Ей понадобилась охрана. Кэл с Верзилой тогда просидели всю ночь, играя в карты, но на них так никто и не напал. Кэлу даже немного жаль стало.  
  
Поговаривали, что в дальней части у Нее была устроена камера пыток, но Кэл в это никогда не верил. И, кажется, зря. Теперь он понял, почему у него так болит все тело — это не только из-за того, что Верзила неслабо отделал его на лестнице. Нет, каждая клеточка ныла от напряжения, потому что он был подвешен на крюке под потолком так, что касался грязного пола лишь пальцами ног. Из одежды на нем были только брюки, и Кэла затрясло крупной дрожью сразу, как только он понял это.  
  
Осторожно повернув голову и чувствуя, как в ней продолжают взрываться фейерверки, Кэл уставился на стоящего перед ним Верзилу, хотел было спросить, что вообще происходит, но вдруг резко все вспомнил.  
  
— Это не я, — умоляюще прохрипел он, чувствуя, как от ужаса сдавливает горло.  
  
Верзила смотрел ему в глаза всего минуту, a потом пожал плечами.  
  
— Теперь уже не узнать — кто, — проговорил он и отошел куда-то за спину Кэлу. От донесшегося оттуда металлического скрежета тому стало совсем хреново. — A ты — вот он. Ведь если бы не ты, Она бы не была так неосторожна.  
— Но я-то тут при чем! — завопил Кэл, выворачиваясь на веревке, пытаясь скинуть ее с крюка, но Верзила слишком хорошо знал свое дело.  
— Да не дергайся ты, — почти добродушно сказал он. — Все равно ведь я тебя убью. A потом пойду искать того, кто сделал это с Ней.  
  
Кэл повис, тяжело сглатывая вязкую, с жестким привкусом крови слюну.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что никого не найти, — проговорил он.  
— Но попытаться-то мне никто не мешает.  
  
Снова послышались тяжелые шаги, и Кэл изо всех сил закусил губу, когда увидел в руках Верзилы небольшой изогнутый нож с коротким лезвием. Изящный, он почти утонул в его огромной лапище и у кого-то другого вызвал бы смех, но только не у Кэла. Потому что он уже видел как-то раз, как быстро и ловко Верзила разделывает им человека. Завораживающее зрелище. Только очень уж грязное.  
  
Кэл отлично помнил все, как будто это было вчера. Сначала была лишь пара быстрых росчерков лезвием по коже. Человек даже не понял сначала, что случилось, только кровь струями полилась из разрезанных мышц. Боль, правда, тоже быстро дала о себе знать, и он завопил так, что у Кэла заложило уши. Верзила же только чуть поморщился и вставил мужику кляп. Потом, когда все закончилось, оказалось, что тот зубы себе сломал и почти прогрыз его.  
  
Кэл тогда смотрел внимательно, несмотря на тошноту. Не то чтобы было особенно интересно. Просто он никогда не думал, что это так… просто? Верзила снимал кожу со спины небольшими кусочками, вгоняя лезвие ножа совсем неглубоко, чтобы, как он негромко проворчал, человек не сдох раньше времени, и складывал их на красивый фарфоровый поднос. Словно потом собирался кому-нибудь подать это на ужин. Он то и дело поливал исполосованную спину водой, смывая кровь, и брезгливо морщился, когда та попадала ему в лицо. Работе это, впрочем, не мешало, и тело, повешенное за руки на крюке, все сильнее переставало походить на человеческое.  
  
Пару раз Кэл думал, что сейчас его точно стошнит, особенно когда он увидел обнаженные мышцы и свисающие на поясницу кусочки кожи, но удивление и восхищение оказались сильнее. Как же долго нужно практиковаться, чтобы достичь такой быстроты и точности движений? Он даже рискнул задать вопрос вслух. Верзила тогда хмыкнул, задумался на миг, a потом неопределенно взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней ножом:  
  
«Пара десятков, — и добавил, поймав пораженный взгляд Кэла, — это были животные, парень. A впрочем, — он перевел взгляд на покачивающееся перед ним тело, — этот не слишком отличается».  
  
Верзила тогда немного задумался, перейдя к ногам, a Кэлу стало скучно, и он отправился покурить.  
  
Когда он вернулся, все было кончено — человек все же истек кровью, a может, сердце не выдержало. Почему был отдан приказ убить его именно так, Кэл решил не спрашивать, a все, что видел, просто выбросил из головы. И не так это и сложно оказалось — всего-то бутылка виски и красивая рыжая девчонка. Как же ее звали-то?  
  
Кэл старательно думал о чем угодно, но только не о том, что вскоре то же самое случится с ним.  
  
— Я не виноват в Ее смерти, — без всякой надежды протянул он, увидел блеснувшее перед глазами лезвие и зажмурился, готовясь к боли.  
  
Проклятая жизнь, проклятый Город! Ну почему именно так?!  
  
— Не виноват, — вдруг протянул Верзила, и Кэл разрешил себе приоткрыть глаза. — A кто тогда виноват, парень? Она сама?  
  
Кэл сглотнул, вспоминая, как алое растекалось по полу, пропитывая синий шелк, и помотал головой. От этого движения его тело качнулось, плечи взорвались болью, и Кэл глухо застонал.  
  
— Она не хотела бы, чтобы ты меня мучил, — прохрипел он, когда боль чуть рассеялась, и провел языком по губам, пытаясь их смочить. Но во рту было сухо, как в Городе во времена сухого закона.  
— Ну, она этого не увидит, — пожал плечами Верзила. — A мне будет приятно. Но… — он вдруг прищурился, смерил Кэла пристальным взглядом, — может быть, ты все же напряжешь свою память и подумаешь, кто мог желать Ей смерти?  
— Полгорода, — вырвалось у Кэла, и огромный кулак тут же врезался ему под дых.  
— Она была ангелом, — спокойно, словно и не было удара, сказал Верзила. — Последняя попытка.  
— Обычно дают три, — попытался усмехнуться Кэл и тут же понял, что не стоило.  
  
Верзила наклонился вперед, взглянул ему в глаза, и вся кровь, что еще оставалась в жилах Кэла, кажется, замерзла.  
  
— Поспорить хочешь?  
— Н-нет.  
— Тогда я жду ответа.  
  
Говорить было сложно, a думать оказалось еще сложнее — голова гудела, разламывалась на части, сознание плыло, в висках стучали барабаны, a то, что он висел, все еще слегка раскачиваясь, и уже не чувствовал кистей рук, совсем не облегчало положения. Но он пытался. Это единственный шанс. Другого Верзила ему не даст.  
  
«Итак. Она была убита за секунду до того, как я вошел в комнату. Скорее всего, это какие-то Ее дела, не зря же Она так пряталась всегда. Я никогда не верил, что это просто паранойя, a значит… A значит, Верзиле это не понравится. Что дальше? Однорукий? Может он быть как-то причастен к этому? Что я…»  
  
В этот миг плечи снова напомнили о себе, да так сильно, что Кэл с воплем выгнулся.  
  
— Ну что, придумал что-то? — безразлично глянул на него Верзила.  
— Однорукий, — выдохнул Кэл и увидел, как сузились глаза Верзилы. — Я уверен, что это он. Уверен. Он… Девка, что кинула меня, кинула и его.  
— И что?  
— Он приказал мне найти ее, и именно поэтому я пришел к Ней. Я помню, что у них был конфликт. Он мог использовать меня, чтобы до Нее добраться.  
  
Верзила нахмурился. Кэл молчал, добавить было больше нечего. История его была шита белыми нитками, но может, повезет?  
  
— Терки у них были, — наконец, кивнул Верзила. — Но очень давно. Ты думаешь… Хотя да, Однорукий — та еще тварь. С этого урода сталось бы такое сделать. И что ты собирался делать?  
— Искать девку, — прошептал Кэл, не веря, что, кажется, получилось, — Алисию.  
— Алисия? — удивленно поднял брови Верзила. — Слишком хорошее имя для этой части Города.  
— Не думаю, что настоящее, — отозвался Кэл.  
— Это ты теперь так не думаешь, — хмыкнул Верзила. — Иначе бы не попался на ее удочку, как последний дебил.  
— Да, — это все, на что хватило Кэла. Перед глазами плыло, барабаны в ушах стучали все быстрее.  
— Как ты искать-то ее собрался? — снова спросил Верзила, но Кэл его уже не слышал, быстро проваливаясь обратно в прекрасную блаженную темноту.  
  
Последним ощущением стал рывок — наверное, Верзила перерезал веревку, на которой он висел — и удивительно прекрасная прохлада пола под щекой. A потом все исчезло.  
  
  
***  
Кабак заполнялся посетителями, и Кэл, сидя спиной к залу, чувствовал себя неуверенно. Он хмуро смотрел на спокойно развалившегося на стуле Верзилу и едва подавлял желание обернуться и самому оценить обстановку.  
  
— Не дергайся, — заметив его волнение, буркнул Верзила, даже не сменив позу. — Пока что все спокойно.  
— Угу, — мотнул головой Кэл и раздраженно провел ладонью по волосам. — Зачем мы вообще тут? Проще было бы прийти к ней домой.  
— Может, и проще, — согласился Верзила. — Но ты, кажется, не знаешь, где она живет? Или соврал?  
— Не соврал, — Кэл ощутил, как по спине побежали ледяные мурашки.  
— Смотри. Если привел сюда, чтобы какие дружки помогли…  
— Парни. Этот столик только для постоянных посетителей.  
  
Кэл вздрогнул, и даже Верзила выпрямился, услышав раздавшийся рядом голос.  
  
— И чего? — хмуро спросил он.  
  
Кэл наконец позволил себе развернуться и уставился на невысокого парня примерно своих лет. Светлые волосы, серый в полоску костюм, галстук, кажется, даже с булавкой. Щеголь.  
  
— Ты тут кто, местный сутенер? — озвучил его мысли Верзила.  
  
Кэл увидел, как сузились глаза парня, и напрягся, ожидая драки, но парень только чуть наклонил голову и вскинул брови.  
  
— A тебе что, работа нужна? Прости, приятель, — он развел руками, как бы невзначай показав заткнутый за пояс пистолет, — но на твою рожу найдется мало желающих.  
  
Вот теперь Кэл позволил себе зажмуриться и тут же вспыхнул от злости, когда парень продолжил:  
  
— Или девочку свою пристроить пришел?  
— Эй!  
  
Кэл хотел было вскочить, но Верзила не позволил, хлопнув по плечу.  
  
— Как бы ни была хороша твоя идея, — проговорил он, — но нет. И кто ты вообще такой? Хозяин?  
— Почти, — туманно ответил парень. — Так я уже говорил, столик только для постоянных клиентов.  
— Остальные места уже заняты, — пожал плечами Верзила, снова разваливаясь на стуле.  
— Мы только хотели ее услышать, — вдруг выпалил Кэл. — Она такая…  
  
Парень мгновение смотрел на него, a потом чуть улыбнулся.  
  
— Услышать Тау приезжают издалека. Откуда вас занесло?  
— Из Города, — ответил вместо Кэла Верзила. — Так мы можем здесь остаться, или за место надо платить кровью?  
  
Парень, не отводя глаз от Кэла, усмехнулся чему-то, потом тряхнул головой и повернулся к Верзиле:  
  
— Да нет, достаточно заплатить за выпивку.  
  
Он махнул рукой бармену, и тот, понимающе кивнув, полез куда-то под стойку. Через минуту перед Верзилой и Кэлом стояла полная бутылка и стаканы.  
  
— Наслаждайтесь, друзья, — чуть поклонился парень. — И кстати, скажите, как вы попали внутрь?  
— Через дверь, — буркнул Верзила, откупоривая бутылку.  
— Понятно.  
  
Парень еще раз кивнул и словно бы растворился в окружающей толпе.  
  
— И кто это был? — негромко поинтересовался Кэл, принимая у Верзилы полный стакан.  
— Явно кто-то не из последних, — ответил тот. — Видел его ствол? A у охраны на улице ничего, кроме дубинок, не было. Такого в этом районе просто не бывает, a значит, шушера сюда не суется.  
— A эти все кто тогда? — насмешливо фыркнул Кэл.  
— Если ты так туп, что не понимаешь, о чем я, — смерил его холодным взглядом Верзила, — тогда мне стоило оставить тебя в подвале.  
  
Кэл поморщился, повел плечами, вспоминая крюк, и одним духом опрокинул в себя стакан виски. И застыл, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— Да, выпивка у них тут дерьмовая, — нюхая свой, сказал Верзила.  
— Ага, — слабо вымолвил Кэл, утирая выступившие слезы рукавом.  
— Еще?  
— Давай.  
  
Прокручивая стакан в пальцах, он, уже не стесняясь, оглядывал зал. Виски хоть и вонял отвратительной сивухой, но неплохо согрел, выгнал из головы тревогу, и даже треснувшие ребра, кажется, стали болеть меньше. В дальнем углу зала Кэл увидел уже знакомого парня в сером костюме, который распекал одного из охранников. Здоровенный лоб, которого даже Верзила не с первого удара свалил, так съежился, что казался маленьким рядом с невысоким парнем. И когда тот повернулся, Кэл понял почему. Мрачностью и кровожадностью выражения лица он мог поспорить с Верзилой. Кэл быстро отвел взгляд.  
  
— Долго еще ждать-то? — зевнул рядом Верзила.  
— A я знаю? — буркнул в ответ Кэл. — Можно подумать, я тут бывал.  
  
Верзила хотел что-то ответить, но не успел, потому что в этот момент занавес, скрывавший эстраду, раздвинулся, и на помосте появилась она. Алисия. Хотя нет, не Алисия. Тау. Так, кажется, назвал ее тот парень.  
  
Впрочем, Кэлу было все равно. Как завороженный он смотрел на ее движения, на то, как она плавно, словно под ногами был не затертый пол, a бальный паркет, прошла к микрофону, как улыбнулась манящей, до чертиков знакомой улыбкой. Хотя нет, незнакомой. Она была совсем другая. Не та испуганная, взволнованная, готовая вот-вот расплакаться девушка, что пришла к нему несколько недель назад. На помосте стояла сильная, уверенная в своей неотразимости женщина. Она улыбалась так, что у всех мужиков в штанах мгновенно становилось тесно. Но Кэл готов был поклясться жизнью, что никто в этом зале не мог назвать ее своей.  
  
«Уверен, что даже этот, в сером», — вдруг подумал Кэл и усмехнулся. Девчонка в зале меньше минуты, a он уже ее ревнует. A надо бы помнить, что именно она разрушила всю его жизнь.  
  
— Да и черт с ней, — пробормотал он, снова поднося ко рту стакан. Верзила покосился на него, хотел было что-то сказать, но в этот момент Алисия-Тау запела.  
  
И все куда-то делось.  
  
Мягкий голос переливался, обволакивал душу, баюкал и завораживал. Кэл тонул в нем, забывая, как дышать, и смотрел, смотрел, не отрывая взгляда, как Алисия (ну не мог он звать ее иначе) плавно раскачивается на помосте, как взблескивает ее платье. Голос проникал в самое сердце, и Кэл, почти не понимая слов, был готов броситься туда, вперед, чтобы выполнить просьбу, или приказ, или… Что она говорила, что пела? Кажется, будь со мной, останься, танцуй со мной. Ерунда! Он был готов на большее! Он даже встал, но тут же снова опустился на сиденье, повинуясь чьей-то тяжелой руке.  
  
Обернувшись, Кэл увидел светловолосого щеголя в сером. Он понимающе улыбался и явно собирался посмеяться над ним. Этого Кэл простить не мог, нахмурился и…  
  
— A вот этого делать не стоит, — хватка на плече стала такой сильной, что, казалось, вот-вот треснет кость. — Сиди тихо.  
— A то что? — фыркнул Кэл, стараясь не морщиться.  
  
Волшебство голоса исчезло, он почти не слышал Ал… Тау и только пристально смотрел в светлые глаза.  
  
— A то кое-кто будет очень недоволен, — хмыкнул серый и отпустил его плечо. — Вы зря сюда заявились, парни. В «Алой звезде» чужаков не любят.  
— Что ж сразу не выкинули? — пробурчал Верзила, покачиваясь на стуле. Кэл голову мог дать на отсечение, что он был единственным, на кого голос Тау совсем не подействовал.  
— Приказа не было, — ухмыльнулся серый, чуть наклоняя голову. — Пока.  
— И дальше что?  
  
Кэл почти ждал, что парень потянется за оружием, и уже прикинул, в какую сторону уходить из-под выстрела, но тот просто заложил руки за пояс.  
  
— Ваш интерес к нашей Тау вполне объясним, тут таких, как вы, на доллар тысячу каждый вечер купить можно. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что причина не только в этом.  
— И?  
— Так что-то все-таки есть, — парень довольно кивнул. — Я так и знал.  
— Ну медаль себе нацепи, — буркнул Кэл.  
— Обойдусь, — в ответ фыркнул парень. — Ладно, разбираться с вами все равно не мне. Торин примет решение.  
— Торин?  
— Решение?  
  
Кэл и Верзила задали вопросы одновременно, и обоих парень проигнорировал, только отступил на шаг и мотнул головой, приказывая идти. Кэл медленно встал, одернул полы куртки, пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше и, не удержавшись, бросил взгляд на эстраду. Песня заканчивалась.  
  
«Покачайся со мной. Будь рядом», — пел вкрадчивый, обволакивающий женский голос, блестело платье, и текли по обнаженным плечам рыжие волосы.  
  
«Был бы. Всегда», — немного тоскливо подумал Кэл. — «Но ты ж, сучка, и шанса не дала».  
  
И усмехнулся, подозревая, что не одного его в этом зале одолевают такие мысли.  
  
— Идем уже, — грубовато ткнул его в плечо Верзила. — Потом на свою кралю пялиться будешь, автограф возьмешь.  
  
«Если еще ходить сможешь», — обещал взгляд парня в сером.  
  
Кэл вздохнул, снова одернул куртку и направился к лестнице, больше не оборачиваясь.  
  
  
***  
В Городе жить тяжко, это скажет всякий, кто живет ниже Фулгрейвз. Это наверху — шикарные магазины и дорогие рестораны, a народ, торопящийся с утра по делам, чист той особой чистотой, которая отличает только обеспеченных людей. Но сверни через пару улиц на Хаксли-стрит, и картина меняется. Грязный, заплеванный асфальт, кое-где в странных пятнах, на которые никто не обращает внимания, проститутки, даже днем жмущиеся к стенам, и их сутенеры, тянущие косяки в ближайших подворотнях. На Хаксли-стрит начинается настоящий Город. И не дай бог тебе оказаться здесь. Всякий знает, что вырваться отсюда, если уж так попал, невозможно.  
  
В Городе царит хаос. Тщательно управляемый несколькими семьями, разделенный на части, которым лучше бы никогда не пересекаться, он не слишком заметен на первый взгляд, да и на второй тоже. Никто до конца не осознает этого, пока не погрузится полностью, с головой, в жизнь Города. Некоторые пробуют вырваться, пусть даже чаще всего уже поздно, остальные не сопротивляются, просто идут на дно. Город не отпускает никого. Стоит помнить об этом, пересекая опасную грань между Фулгрейвз и Хаксли-стрит. Те два квартала, что разделяют их, словно грань, переступив которую, обратно не вернешься уже никогда.  
  
Мистер Дженкинс слышал об этом, именно поэтому он стоял, никак не решаясь сделать последний шаг и пересечь черту, отделяющую его мир от этого — странного, запретного, a потому вдвойне желанного. С детства он слышал, как родители и их гости вполголоса шептались о том, что происходит внизу — подпольные бои, дорогие и не слишком шлюхи, наркотики, деньги. Все как один сходились на том, что Город стоит запретить и выжечь, но маленький Дженкинс, глядя, как отец поздно вечером подбирает, стараясь не звякнуть, ключи с туалетного столика, как, улыбаясь, расстегивает целых две пуговицы воротничка, выскальзывает из дома, понимал, что не каждый из взрослых говорит это искренне.  
  
Он мечтал вырасти. Мечтал оказаться здесь, на границе, отделяющей его мир от запретного. Но не решался, пока отец был жив. И встал перед Хаксли-роуд на следующий же день после его смерти. Ему казалось, что даже воздух здесь пахнет иначе — возбуждающе, терпко, будто бы восточными пряностями (ерунда, скорее, вонючим табаком, что тянет из самокрутки шлюха, прижавшаяся спиной к стене на соседнем перекрестке).  
  
Передернув плечами, мистер Дженкинс, Билл, глубоко вздохнул и сделал шаг вперед. Проститутка на углу моментально повернула к нему голову, и оказалось, что она молода и прекрасна. Ее голубые, подведенные черным, глаза, сияли, словно драгоценные камни, a выкрашенные алым губы растянулись в улыбке, обнажив здоровые белые зубы. Билл мгновенно ощутил прилив возбуждения. Дать ей — ну сколько она там берет, не больше двадцатки ведь, засадить прямо в горло, схватить за волосы и двигаться в податливом, покорном рту. И чтобы проглотила обязательно! Улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он направился к девчонке, на ходу доставая из кармана портмоне. В голове, мешая оценить стать девки, билась какая-то мысль, но отвлеченно, будто воспоминание о чем-то важном. Билл попытался сосредоточиться, но шлюха так зазывно улыбалась, что член вставал против воли.  
  
— Двадцатки хватит? — хрипло сказал он, пожирая девку глазами. Симпатичная, и правда.  
— Вполне, милый, — промурлыкала она, ухватила его за руку и потащила за собой в подворотню, оказавшуюся неподалеку.  
  
Она все сделала сама — опустилась на колени, расстегнула молнию на безупречных серых брюках Билла, оттянула резинку, высвобождая уже твердый член. Вот только больше ничего, совершенно ничего не успела сделать, потому что едва ее губы коснулись нежной головки, как мистер Дженкинс кончил.  
  
— Твою мать, — простонал он, окидывая голову назад так, что стукнулся затылком о каменную стену. Опять! A ведь он так надеялся, что хотя бы здесь сумеет продержаться подольше.  
— Дорогуша, все равно двадцатка, — облизав губы, деловито сказала проститутка и поднялась на ноги, наклонившись, отряхнула колени.  
— Ты же ничего не сделала! — возмутился Билл, заправляя в трусы ставший мягким член.  
— Я тебя поцеловала, — усмехнулась девка и прищурилась. — Или ты не хочешь платить? Так я быстро позову своих мальчиков.  
  
Она развернулась к выходу из подворотни, и мистер Дженкинс дернулся вперед, хватая ее за руку.  
  
— Больно! — вскрикнула она, отшатываясь.  
— Прости, прости, — забормотал он, вытаскивая из портмоне полтинник. — Этого хватит?  
— Вполне.  
  
Бумажка быстро исчезла в декольте девки, и она заметно успокоилась, окинула Билла задумчивым взглядом.  
  
— Ты на вид богатенький мужик. Может, тебе полечиться? Ну, знаешь там…  
— Знаю, — перебил ее Билл, глотая ртом ставший вдруг совершенно ледяным воздух. — Знаю.  
  
Он изо всех сил пытался улыбнуться, но перед глазами уже вставало лицо жены, ее презрительно искривленные губы и жалость в глазах психотерапевта, психиатра, сексопатолога — всех этих тварей, к которым он ходил, на которых, не жалея, тратил деньги. И которые — ни один — не сумели ему помочь! Жена в конце концов ушла, a друзья — о, Билл искренне надеялся, что это ему только кажется — вдруг стали шептаться за его спиной.  
  
— Мне ничего не нужно, — выдохнул он, открывая глаза, и, наверное, что-то было такое в его взгляде, от чего шлюха попятилась, вскидывая руки.  
— Да ладно, мужик, ты чего? Вот уж мне-то точно плевать, как быстро ты спускаешь. Деньги плати только.  
— Понимаю, — кивнул Билл и вытащил из портмоне еще одну пятидесятидолларовую бумажку. — Повторим?  
  
Шлюха бросила взгляд на выход из подворотни, потом на деньги. Билл почти слышал, как в ее мозгу щелкает счетчик. Минет — двадцатка, сутенер не видел, сколько клиент ей дал в первый раз, a значит, второй полтинник можно будет оставить себе. Неплохая выгода.  
  
— Ну, давай, — пожала она плечами, облизывая губы, покрытые почти нетронутой помадой.  
— Давай.  
  
Билл протянул руку, провел ладонью по ее щеке, отвел в сторону длинные, выбеленные волосы, успокаивающе улыбнулся, когда девка чуть вздрогнула, и погладил ее по шее, почувствовал, как она сглотнула.  
  
— Я начну? — совсем тихо спросила она.  
— Через минуту, — улыбнулся Билл и сжал пальцы.  
  
Он где-то читал, что задушить человека одной рукой не так-то просто, но все сильнее и сильнее стискивал пальцы, чувствуя, как все быстрее бьется пульс. Быстрее и быстрее бежит по сосудам кровь, перемешанная с адреналином, и девка все громче хрипит и сильнее царапает ногтями его руку. Боль от царапин прорвалась через затуманенное сознание, и Билл, развернувшись, впечатал девушку спиной в стену. Она сипло выдохнула и обмякла. A он продолжал давить. Пока не ощутил, как тело дернулось в последних судорогах, не увидел, как приоткрылся накрашенный рот. Член у него стоял как каменный, и мистер Дженкинс был уверен, что вот теперь-то точно продержится сколь угодно долго. Но теперь ему хотелось уже не секса.  
  
— Пожалуй, стоит выпить, — удовлетворенно сказал он, поправляя брюки так, чтобы шов не давил на напряженный член.  
  
Разжав пальцы, он смотрел, как тело мешком валится на землю, потом наклонился, вытащил из декольте девки банкноту, расправил и хотел было вложить обратно в портмоне, но передумал, вышел из подворотни и взмахнул купюрой. Рядом мгновенно материализовалось такси.  
  
— Куда едем, мистер?  
— A где тут можно выпить?  
  
Водитель взглянул на него в зеркало заднего вида и тут же ответил:  
  
— В «Алой звезде», мистер. И там сегодня поет Тау.  
— Тау? — удивленно приподнял брови Билл. — Хорошенькая?  
— Лучшая, — усмехнулся водитель, заводя мотор.  
— Лучшая, говоришь? — Билл прикрыл глаза, снова возвращая прекрасное ощущение чужой жизни, бьющейся под пальцами, и распорядился: — Едем.

***  
Кэл старался подниматься по лестнице как можно медленнее, чтобы не беспокоить ребра. Ну, так он сквозь зубы объяснил это парню в сером, и тот, к его огромному удивлению, даже не стал смеяться, только понимающе кивнул. Верзила не был настолько доверчив, смерил его хмурым взглядом, но промолчал, и Кэл вдруг каким-то шестым чувством понял, что тот взволнован. Взволнованный Верзила — это было то же самое, что взволнованный шкаф, и Кэлу вдруг стала нестерпимо любопытно. Интересной темы для размышления хватило как раз до высоких, сделанных из темного дерева дверей.  
  
— Оружие, — потребовал парень, и Кэл протянул ему свой револьвер, вложил в протянутую ладонь, мельком удивившись грубым мозолям, ее покрывающим.  
— И ты, — парень повернулся к Верзиле.  
  
Тот постоял мгновение, глядя на закрытые двери, a потом кивнул. Три револьвера, длинный нож в ножнах, пара метательных ножей и черт знает что еще — Кэл не приглядывался — перекочевали в руки парня. Он осмотрел все, покивал чему-то и рядком разложил оружие на небольшом столике.  
  
— Выйдете — заберете, — сказал он и распахнул двери.  
  
Переступая порог, Кэл понял, что благодарен парню за то, что он не добавил ни слово «когда», ни слово «если». Впрочем, все мысли мгновенно покинули его разум, стоило лишь человеку, сидевшему за столом, подняться на ноги. Ростом он почти не уступал Верзиле, был более строен и гибок, но плечи его бугрились мышцами под тонкой тканью дорогого пиджака, a взгляд был остр, как клинок, что вот-вот вопьется под ребра.  
  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь снова тебя увижу, — негромко сказал он, и Кэл невольно посмотрел на парня в сером, но тот выглядел таким же удивленным.  
— A я не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу тебя в такой дыре, — мрачновато отозвался Верзила. — Так значит, это ты тут всем заправляешь?  
— «Алая звезда» вовсе не дыра, — спокойно возразил его собеседник. — Приносит кучу денег.  
— Да, ты всегда хотел иметь много денег, — фыркнул Верзила, и Кэл, похолодев, увидел, как сузились глаза темноволосого мужчины за столом.  
  
Парень рядом с ним потянулся за заткнутым за пояс пистолетом, но тут же расслабился и опустил руки, повинуясь короткому взгляду своего хозяина.  
  
— Денег, насколько помню, хотел не только я, — сказал мужчина. — A теперь скажи-ка мне, кто твой смазливый приятель и какого черта вы оба здесь забыли?  
— Девочку твою пришли послушать, — хмыкнул Верзила, и мужчина, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнес несколько фраз, от которых у Кэла заполыхали щеки.  
— Итак? — повторил мужчина.  
— Она умерла, — помолчав секунду, тяжело сказал Верзила. — Застрелена два дня назад. Профессионал.  
— Но…  
— Она изменила своей привычке, — продолжил Верзила и, стиснув зубы, кивнул на Кэла. — Из-за него.  
— Сын?  
  
Невыносимо синие глаза уставились, как показалось Кэлу, прямо ему в душу, и, поймав предостерегающий взгляд Верзилы, он неловко кивнул.  
  
— Кэл Даринсон, — проговорил он и, подумав, решил не протягивать руки. Тем более что Верзила и этот странный человек так рукопожатием и не обменялись.  
— Я — Торин Оукеншильд. Мой племянник, — он кивнул на парня в сером, — Фил Айскьольд.  
  
Парень, прокручивающий в пальцах нож для бумаги, слегка кивнул.  
  
— Значит, Ее больше нет, — проговорил мужчина, повернулся и, заложив руки за спину, уставился вниз, в зал. — Прискорбно. Но что ты хочешь от меня?  
— Пока не знаю, — признался Верзила. — Когда я шел сюда за девкой, не знал, что ты хозяин этого кабака.  
— Теперь знаешь. И?  
— Твоя девчонка, певичка, нагрела своего любовника — Однорукий, слышал о таком? — на цацки, — начал было Верзила и вдруг замолчал, чуть удивленно глядя в неестественно выпрямленную спину старого знакомца, a потом безрадостно рассмеялся. — Это ведь она для тебя постаралась, так?  
— Возвращаю свое, — не оборачиваясь, пожал плечами мужчина. — Узнал, что камни купил Однорукий, a договориться с ним не удалось. Почему-то он решил, что я убивать его пришел, — Верзила коротко хмыкнул. — Взять его дом не получилось, и Фил придумал план.  
— Башка варит, — одобрительно кивнул Верзила, и парень чуть наклонил голову, благодаря. — Вот только этим вы подставили его, — он ткнул пальцем в Кэла. — Ему понадобилась помощь, и он пришел к Ней, a следом пришел Однорукий.  
— Это он сделал? — резко повернулся мужчина.  
— Я так считаю, — кивнул Верзила, помолчал и вдруг подался вперед, сжимая кулаки. — Торин, помоги его достать. Отомстим за Нее.  
— С чего бы мне за Нее мстить? — лицо Торина снова стало спокойным, от пылающей в глазах ненависти не осталось и следа. — Уйдя от меня с тобой, Она четко дала понять, что чувствует. A ты… ты не сумел ее уберечь. Так что это твоя вина и твое дело.  
— Это не его вина, — вдруг сказал Кэл и вздрогнул, когда все взгляды обратились на него. — Если бы я не пришел, Она была бы жива.  
— Так это ты виноват? — приподнял брови Торин, но Кэл не дал себя сбить.  
— Но если бы не А… Тау, помощь мне бы не понадобилась. Так что все в этой комнате так или иначе виноваты в Ее смерти.  
— Ну, точно не я, — фыркнул Фил из угла, и Кэл повернулся к нему.  
— И ты, план был твой.  
  
Парень нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не стал, потому что Торин махнул рукой.  
  
— A кто тебе сказал, что Ее смерть что-то для меня значит? Много лет назад Она ушла, выбрав другого, — он умолк на секунду, но потом, криво усмехнувшись, продолжил. — Она выбрала моего друга, лучшего, как я думал, и ушла, чтобы начать с ним новую жизнь. Не удалось, выходит, — он бросил презрительный взгляд на Верзилу. — Небось, выше борделя вы так и не поднялись.  
— У нее их было пятнадцать, — сказал Верзила, и Кэл быстро опустил голову, стараясь скрыть некстати появившуюся на губах улыбку.  
— Просто прекрасно. Мечта всей жизни, — протянул Торин, и каждое его слово так и сочилось сарказмом. — Я готов был дать ей все, весь этот район был бы у Ее ног, a Она выбрала тебя! И теперь ты просишь меня — меня! — помочь отомстить? Да я годами думал, как найду вас и уничтожу.  
  
Торин почти кричал, и Кэл видел, как напрягся Верзила.  
  
— Так что ж не нашел?  
— Занят был.  
  
Запал Торина исчез так же резко, как и появился, он взял себя в руки и теперь снова спокойно смотрел на них. На Кэла.  
  
— Сын, говоришь? Что-то не похож.  
— Случается, — Кэл как можно небрежнее пожал плечами. — Так мы пойдем?  
— Куда собрался?  
— Ну, помощи вы нам, несмотря на всю свою великую любовь к Ней, не окажете, так зачем зря тратить время. И ваше, и наше.  
  
Торин мгновение смотрел на него, a потом вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
— Гляди-ка, Фил, у нас тут смельчак. Еще никто не говорил мне, что разговор со мной — пустая трата времени.  
— Зубы ему выбить? — спокойно предложил Фил, подбрасывая и ловя нож. У Кэла по спине заструился холодный пот, но он смотрел все также уверенно.  
— Лучше отведи братца в задние комнаты, пусть отдохнет. A мы тут поговорим.  
  
Фил кивнул, положил нож на стол и махнул Кэлу идти следом. Тот послушно последовал за ним, a на пороге, не удержавшись, обернулся и увидел, как Верзила усаживается в кресло у стола, a Торин, хмуро глядя на него, опускает на столешницу два толстых стакана.  
  
— Идем уже, — позвал его Фил.  
  
Кэл кивнул, прикрыл за собой дверь и потянулся за револьвером, но тут же был остановлен холодным взглядом.  
  
— Пока Торин не позволит, он будет лежать здесь.  
— Так вроде договорились, — тоскливо протянул Кэл, понимая, что ничего не добьется. Драться же он сейчас был не в состоянии.  
— Сам же знаешь, что нет. Давай-ка, топай.  
  
Фил поглядел на его несчастное лицо и усмехнулся.  
  
— В качестве компенсации могу предложить провести к Тау. Что-то мне кажется, ты не откажешься ее увидеть.  
  
Кэл вспомнил влажно блестящие глаза, низкий, чуть с хрипотцой, обволакивающий голос, и облизал мигом пересохшие губы. И кивнул.

***  
Такси мчалось по улицам Города, и Билла уютно покачивало на заднем сиденье. Он даже позволил себе прикрыть глаза и снова насладиться последним ужасом в глазах шлюхи, ее хрипами, ногтями, впившимися в руку. Он бросил взгляд на исцарапанное запястье и пониже натянул рукав, скрывая следы. Внутри было совершенно спокойно, a если бы кто-то из партнеров по бизнесу сейчас увидел выражение его лица, то убежал бы перепуганным зайцем, настолько сильно оно отличалось от обычного, чуть испуганного лица Уильяма Дженкинса, который непонятно как до сих пор оставался на плаву, хотя так неуверенно и непрактично вел дела.  
  
Впрочем, еще недавно с ним был отец. Отец — тот самый, кто уходил минимум два раза в неделю в Город — оставил ему неплохое наследство, размеров которого не знал сам Билл. Откуда брались деньги, разобраться было сложно. Не знала этого ни его мать, ни он сам, ни душеприказчики, которых Билл хорошенько встряхнул через час после похорон. Впрочем, прямо сейчас это было не так важно.  
  
Мистер Дженкинс довольно выдохнул, стиснул кулак так, что короткие ногти впились в кожу, едва не раня ее. Город. Это странное злокачественное образование, годами отравляющее жизни обычных людей, сверкало огнями в окне такси, и ему непреодолимо захотелось взять в руки нож и вырезать его из тела обычного, добропорядочного Города. Разве все они, эти твари, имеют право на существование? Разве они могут дышать одним воздухом с теми, кого обманывают, убивают, растлевают, обирают? Да ни один из них не стоит и ногтя дамы, сидящей в изящной гостиной, или мужчины, играющего на скачках. Единственная, кого он сунул бы сюда, на самое дно, в грязь, была жена Билла. Роскошная рыжая сука заслужила место в самом грязном борделе.  
  
Мистер Дженкинс прикрыл глаза, представляя, как по его приказу его бывшую дерут все, кому не лень (a таких, о да, найдется превеликое множество), и довольно осклабился. Черт подери! A почему бы это не устроить? Чего тут такого? Еще и деньжат, небось, можно будет неслабо поднять. Такие красивые дамочки здесь точно стоят дорого. И Элисон самое место на сырых от частых стирок простынях какого-нибудь низкопробного заведения.  
  
От таких приятных мыслей член в брюках снова напрягся, неприятно уперся головкой в шов, но в этот момент в машине раздался, вырывая Билла из мечтаний о мести, резкий телефонный звонок. Таксист схватил трубку и приложил к уху, не обращая внимания на недовольно скривившегося на заднем сидении пассажира.  
  
— Две дозы? — прозвучало в машине громко. — Спятил совсем? Я по мелочи не работаю. Джой, не грузи, это все не мои проблемы.  
  
Он отбросил трубку на пассажирское сиденье и усмехнулся, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
— Младший братец. Та еще заноза в жопе.  
— Случается, — коротко отозвался мистер Дженкинс. Ему казалось, что он понимает, хотя ни братьев, ни сестер у него не было.  
— Проклятый наркоман, — выругался таксист, но как-то совершенно беззлобно, — вечно от него одни проблемы.  
  
Билл кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри начинает закипать злость.  
  
— Так избавься от него, — стараясь говорить беззаботно, сказал он.  
— Не лез бы ты с советами, му… мужик, — запнувшись, пробурчал таксист и смотрел уже хмуро. — Куда, говоришь, тебе надо?  
— К «Алой звезде», — быстро ответил Билл.  
— За углом, — с явственным облегчением сказал таксист.  
— Да? — спросил мистер Дженкинс. — Прекрасно.  
  
Прозрачное лезвие коллекционного кинжала семнадцатого века блеснуло в ярком свете луны, и водитель захрипел, заваливаясь на руль. К удаче мистера Дженкинса, он непроизвольно надавил на тормоз и машина, взвизгнув, резко остановилась. Через приподнятую створку окошечка прямо в небольшую лужицу крови упала банкнота в пятьдесят долларов.  
  
— Сдачи не надо, — любезно проговорил мистер Дженкинс и вышел из такси.  
  
Холодный воздух приятно освежил его разгоряченное лицо. Он глубоко вздохнул, чувствуя, как начинает слегка успокаиваться возбуждение, и покачал головой. В Городе предстоит так много работы. Билл аккуратно застегнул куртку, повыше поддернул воротник и стряхнул с изящного кинжала несколько капель крови. Сейчас оружие никак не почистить, и ему это не очень нравилось. С другой стороны, вот так, с обнаженным кинжалом в руке, он чувствовал себя всемогущим. Невозможно приятное ощущение! Его хотелось сохранить подольше.  
  
Мистер Дженкинс огляделся по сторонам, но никого, кажется, не привлекло маленькое происшествие на самой границе тупика Фуллера. Ах, тупик! Из рассказов отца он помнил, какое это сладкое и славное место. Средоточие всех пороков Города. Найти там можно все что угодно — девочку или мальчика на ночь, или большую партию наркотиков, или просто рискнуть сыграть по-крупному.  
  
Билл уже давно хотел сыграть по-крупному, но только сейчас окончательно осознал это. Как там сказал этот таксист? «Алая звезда»? И Тау. Несомненно, дорогая и очень красивая шлюха. Ну a с кого же начинать ритуал очищения этого погрязшего в нечистотах района? Разве не красота достойна спасения первой?  
  
Билл улыбнулся, снова полной грудью вдохнул сладкий ледяной воздух и зашагал вперед. «За поворотом». Это сказал таксист перед тем как умереть. A значит, тут совсем недалеко. Несомненно, кабак охраняют, но это такие мелочи. Кто-кто, a мистер Билл Дженкинс всегда умел попадать туда, куда ему нужно.  
  
  
***  
В тупик Фуллера попасть совсем несложно, достаточно заглянуть сюда как-нибудь вечерком с приятелями. A вот выбраться — это совсем другое дело. И причина даже не в том, что здесь за неловкое слово или неправильный взгляд можно отправиться в последнее плаванье по протекающей рядом реке. A в том, что даже если тебе повезло, ты ушел на своих ногах и — что, правда, случается крайне редко, с неразбитой рожей — часть этого проклятого места ты унесешь с собой. Так или иначе. Звуками, запахами, развязным смехом шлюхи, который будешь слышать в самый неподходящий момент, в самом неподходящем месте. A хуже всего, ты станешь сравнивать и, черт все подери, часто сравнение будет не в пользу твоего обычного реального мира. В тупике Фуллера все просто — нож в сердце или богатый улов в покер, улыбка за так или отсос за полтинник — не знаешь, что чем обернется и как закончится.  
  
Кэл знал это с самого первого раза, когда вошел в Город, слился с его тенями, он пробовал уйти, пусть не забрался слишком далеко, но ему почти удалось. Если бы не эта проклятая случайность! Хотя он слишком хорошо знал, что Город никого просто так не отпускает. A если удается вырваться, то чаще всего цена слишком велика. Остается только смириться и вырвать у судьбы кусок послаще. A вдруг получится?  
  
Кэл курил, глубоко затягиваясь, на заднем дворе «Алой звезды», не поднимая глаз к небу. Зачем? Звезды неплохо отражаются и в грязи. В конце концов, часто им там самое место. Фил стоял рядом, небрежно привалившись плечом к перепачканному чем-то подозрительным косяку. На свой щегольской костюм он не обращал никакого внимания и уже успел испачкать рукав в пепле. Кэл, заметив это, протянул руку и машинально стряхнул серые хлопья, и тут же мысленно выругал себя. Но Фил никак не отреагировал, только кивнул, благодаря, и бросил окурок на землю, вдавил в рыхлую грязь каблуком. Кэл еще раз затянулся, чувствуя, как в голове шумит от усталости. Сейчас завалиться бы на кровать да проспать часов десять, a лучше двенадцать. Но такой роскоши он позволить себе не может, иначе уснет навечно — от руки ли Верзилы или от пуль Однорукого — это уже неважно.  
  
— Значит, Тау тебя захомутала? — вдруг спросил Фил, пряча руки в карманы и ежась.  
  
Кэл косо глянул на него, но парень, кажется, и не думал смеяться. Сейчас он вообще казался каким-то другим, более спокойным, расслабленным, чем в зале, где он был похож на ходячую машину для убийства.  
  
«Тоже себе маска», — подумал Кэл, а в ответ пожал плечами.  
  
— Она хороша, — коротко ответил он. Фил слегка кивнул.  
— Торин берет самое лучшее.  
— A она лучшая?  
— В тупике Фуллера и до самой Фулгрейвз, — усмехнулся Фил, — лучшей певички не найдешь. И актриса отличная.  
— Это я уже и так понял, — буркнул Кэл, щелчком отбрасывая окурок. — Ты обещал к ней провести.  
— Да без проблем, — Фил оттолкнулся от косяка и повернулся к нему. — Только без скандалов и прочей херни.  
— Я ж не идиот, — фыркнул Кэл и вдруг почувствовал на подбородке крепкую хватку. Фил повернул его голову к себе, мгновение смотрел прямо в глаза. A потом отпустил.  
— Не идиот, — согласился Фил. — Но я тебя предупредил.  
  
Еще вчера Кэл ответил бы на такую наглость ударом, но сегодня он слишком сильно устал. Ну ничего, они еще посчитаются, дай только время. Мстить он не очень любил, но ради этого Фила, пожалуй, сделает исключение. A тот только хмыкнул — наверное, что-то все-таки отразилось на лице Кэла — и пошел вперед, показывая дорогу.  
  
— Ее выступление закончилось, — негромко говорил он, идя по коридору под аккомпанемент стонов и вскриков, доносящихся из-за дверей. — Теперь через час.  
  
Кэл кивнул, шагая за ним. Чувствовал он себя совершенно спокойно, словно бы на своем месте, но раздумывать о том, почему так, не собирался. Хватит и того, что его пока никто не пытается убить.

— Странно, — Фил, нахмурившись, толкнул дверь крайней слева комнаты, и та, негромко скрипнув, отворилась, — Тау обычно запирается и никогда не выходит между своими выступлениями. Ей приносят еду, выпивку, девочка отдыхает.  
— Тогда куда она могла деться? — спросил Кэл, и Фил покачал головой.  
— Не знаю.  
  
Он осторожно вошел внутрь, внимательно огляделся. Кэл встал на пороге, рассматривая помещение. Комната как комната, сразу видно, что женская — куча каких-то баночек на столике трюмо, расчески, чулки, небрежно брошенные на спинку кресла. При мысли о том, что эта тонкая, словно паутинка, нежная ткань еще совсем недавно обтягивала изящные ножки Тау, у Кэла стало тесно в брюках. Огромным усилием воли он сумел выбросить из головы мысли о том, насколько соблазнительна Тау, и тоже начал присматриваться к комнате.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю, — через пару минут сдался Фил. — Пойду проверю зал.  
— Погоди, — остановил его Кэл, и парень, к его огромному удивлению, послушно замер. — Что-то тут не то. Никак не пойму.  
  
Он осторожно вошел в комнату, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выбросить из головы все лишнее, сосредотачиваясь, a потом резко повернулся к диванчику, на котором в беспорядке были разбросаны подушки.  
  
— Когда она приходила ко мне в офис, то, сама того не заметив, выложила все карандаши по линеечке.  
— Тау у нас аккуратистка, — кивнул Фил, внимательно следя за ним. — Даже полотенца выравнивает в ванной.  
  
Кэла резануло то, что этот светловолосый щеголь, оказывается, знает, как обстоят дела в ванной у Тау, но постарался проглотить ревность.  
  
— У нее даже расчески лежат ровненько, — кивнул он на трюмо. — Тогда почему подушки в таком беспорядке?  
— Тут был кто-то еще? — правильно понял его Фил.  
— Да, — сказал Кэл, наклонился, рассматривая одну из подушек. — И настроен он не слишком-то дружелюбно. Здесь кровь.  
  
На синем бархате засохло несколько почти незаметных капель. Фил, быстро осмотрев подушку, выругался.  
  
— Идем, — приказал он отрывисто, вытаскивая револьвер.  
— Но мы даже не знаем… — начал было Кэл, но Фил его тут же перебил.  
— Далеко они не ушли.  
— Но…  
— Она босиком.  
  
Только теперь Кэл заметил валяющиеся рядом с креслом туфли.  
  
— Никаких посторонних машин в тупике Фуллера нет, — говорил Фил, торопливо шагая к задней двери. — Приезжало одно такси с каким-то незнакомым, но очень приличным на вид мужиком. Думаю, это он.  
— Откуда ты…  
  
Фил снова не дал ему договорить, ткнув пальцем в пояс брюк, на котором была закреплена рация. Кэл только выругался про себя, ну как можно быть таким невнимательным. Впрочем, все, что касается опасности, он уже давно заметил — ножны под тонкой тканью рубашки, струну в ремне, маленький дамский револьвер, пристегнутый к щиколотке. Фил был экипирован, словно на войну собирался. Хотя в Городе что ни вечер, то война.  
  
— И как же неизвестный мог попасть в «Алую звезду»? — спросил он, догоняя Фила. — Верзиле пришлось вырубить охранника.  
— Я же сказал, — отрывисто ответил Фил, — он прилично выглядел.  
  
Кэл проглотил ругательства и следом за парнем выскочил во двор. Звезды, кажется, горели еще ярче, но никто не обращал на них внимания.  
  
— Разделимся? — предложил Кэл, но Фил только головой покачал.  
  
Мгновение он смотрел на него в упор, словно что-то про себя решая, a потом выругался, наклонился, отстегнул от щиколотки револьвер и протянул его Кэлу.  
  
— Хоть что-то.  
  
Кэл принял оружие, снял с предохранителя и огляделся.  
  
— Куда он мог ее потащить?  
— A черт его знает.  
— Почему мы никого не видели, пока курили?  
— Потому что… — Фил замер, a потом опрометью бросился куда-то за угол, дальше от главного хода. Кэл не отставал.  
  
Эту маленькую, неприметную дверь разглядеть можно было, только если ты предполагал или точно знал, что она там есть. Кэл бы пробежал мимо. Фил остановился, потянул ее на себя, выругался, когда дверь поддалась, a из темноты проема им под ноги вывалился труп. Фил быстро присел, прижал пальцы к горлу незнакомой Кэлу девицы и выругался еще раз.  
  
— Вот тварь, — непонятно к кому обращаясь, сказал он, снова встал и огляделся. — Куда же ты… Точно!  
  
Пробежав еще несколько метров, Фил остановился, завертелся на месте, как пес, потерявший хозяина. Кэл следил за ним, сжимая в руке револьвер.  
  
— Давай сюда, — почему-то шепотом вдруг сказал Фил и махнул рукой, приказывая подойти.  
  
Кэл оказался рядом прежде, чем успел возмутиться такому небрежному обращению, открыл было рот, но его тут же зажала горячая ладонь.  
  
— Слушай.  
  
Кэл против воли насторожился и вздрогнул, вдруг услышав всхлипывания и негромкий мужской голос, что-то успокаивающе говорящий.  
  
— Вот урод, — выдохнул Фил, и рука, зажимающая Кэлу рот, исчезла. — Тау у него.  
— У кого? — Кэл никак не мог избавиться от ощущения тепла на лице, даже потер челюсть рукой.  
— Да хрен его знает, — прошептал Фил и сделал несколько шагов на голоса.  
— Не надо!  
  
Громкий женский визг донесся до них, парни переглянулись и одновременно бросились вперед, в узкий темный проулок.  
  
***  
  
Когда был создан Город, не знает никто. Может, сотню лет назад, a может, двести. Никто из тех, кто жил здесь когда-то, не проживал достаточно долго, чтобы запомнить даты, чтобы оставить после себя хоть что-то большее, чем скромный камень на кладбище. Или обходился совсем без него, то-то земли вокруг Города считались такими плодородными.  
  
Но Город есть Город, ему свойственно расти, развиваться и обрастать легендами. И если их не помнят уже через поколение люди, их создавшие, то помнит сам Город, старые дома, полуразвалившиеся фундаменты, похороненные под новыми стенами. Да кто знает, может, это совсем и не легенды, a то, что позабылось, отодвинулось в тень, уснуло.  
  
И кто знает, как и когда оно может возвратиться.  
  
Билли Дженкинс очень любил слушать страшные истории. Няня рассказывала их ему тайком от матери, и мальчик, приоткрыв рот, слушал. О кошмарных созданиях, бродящих ночами по улицам города, о том, кто убивает без разбора только лишь потому, что тебе выпало встретиться с ним в третью пятницу января. О диком звере, вырывающем глотки, терзающем тела и уволакивающем их прочь, чтобы полакомиться вдоволь сладкой свежей плотью.  
  
Билли просто обожал эти рассказы. Он никогда в них не верил, будучи рациональным человеком. Только иногда, редко-редко, что-то сосало под ложечкой, стучало в голове, словно говоря — «A что если?». Но в мире Билли Дженкинса не было места слову «если». Зато было место геометрии, алгебре и — отец зачем-то настоял — урокам фехтования.  
  
Оружие Билл любил, и чем взрослее становился, тем сильнее. Тонкие, холодные, гибкие клинки кинжалов завораживали его, плотная сталь мечей вводила в ступор, и ему хотелось гладить ее снова и снова. Закрывая глаза, он водил кончиками пальцев по вытравленным на клинках узорам, буквам и наслаждался. Он даже не мечтал, что когда-нибудь сумеет пустить в дело хотя бы один.  
  
Кто бы сказал ему, что всего-то пятнадцать лет подождать нужно. Мелочи, на самом деле. A удовольствие ни с чем не сравнимое. Стоя напротив «Алой звезды», укрытый густой тенью, он внимательно смотрел, как амбал на входе обшаривает посетителей. Позволить, чтобы этот урод прикоснулся к нему своими лапищами? Чтобы — и это в сто раз хуже — тронул холодную сталь клинка? О нет! Эти вещи делались не для таких, как он.  
  
Мистер Дженкинс любовно погладил ножны, пристегнутые к бедру, и вздохнул. Что же, придется искать обходной путь. Несомненно, у этого здания, как и у каждой крысиной норы, имеется не один тайный вход. Надо только внимательно смотреть. Вот куда, кстати, эта изящная красотка в обтягивающих задницу джинсах повела своего клиента?  
  
Билл, стараясь держаться в отдалении, последовал за парочкой. Так и есть. Хихикающая девица уже открывала дверь с задней стороны здания, и рядом почему-то не было ни одного охранника. Тайный вход в бордель для постоянных клиентов? Хотя какая разница. Только бы… Билл, улыбаясь, тихонько подошел к двери, потянул, и та послушно поддалась. Тупая шлюха забыла ее запереть, как он и надеялся.  
  
Внутри было тепло и шумно. Но не тем здоровым, обычным шумом, какой бывает в хорошем, приличном заведении, где можно неплохо оттянуться. Нет, звуки, прорывающиеся из-за дверей в обитый темным бархатом коридор, были приглушенными, жаркими, от них помимо воли начинало тянуть где-то внизу живота. Билл скривился, стараясь не думать о том, что происходит там, за стенами, и уверенно пошел по коридору.  
  
— Эй, мистер!  
  
Он вздрогнул и обернулся, ругая себя. Как он мог так расслабиться, что не услышал шагов за спиной.  
  
— Сюда можно только клиентам, — девка без стеснения выставляла напоказ тяжелую грудь, едва прикрытую полупрозрачным топом. — Вы клиент?  
— Что, если я хочу им стать? — пересохшими губами спросил Билл, не отводя глаз от роскоши, покачивающейся перед ним в такт дыханию девушки.  
— Я пока свободна, — улыбнулась та, хлопнув накрашенными ресницами. — A как вы вошли?  
— Потерялся, — односложно ответил Билл и, протянув руку, сжал ее грудь.  
— Настоящая, — усмехнулась девка. — Но сначала деньги.  
— Мне нужна Тау, — покачал головой Билл. — Где ее найти?  
  
Девица мгновенно поскучнела, выругалась сквозь зубы и исчезла за ближайшей дверью. Впрочем, и без ее помощи было ясно, куда следует идти. Несколько минут — и сладкая затхлость коридора сменилась запахами табачного дыма, пролитого пива и дури, смешивающихся в воздухе в такой ядреный коктейль, что мистер Дженкинс невольно прикрыл нос ладонью. И тут же медленно ее опустил, глядя на эстраду.

Она была невыносимо прекрасна. Восхитительна, великолепна, обворожительна — любой комплимент произнеси, и все будет о ней. Низкий голос обволакивал, стелился в воздухе, и каждому мужчине в зале казалось, что она поет лично ему.  
  
«Обними меня крепко, как ленивый океан обнимает берег».  
  
О, он был готов на гораздо большее. Кинжал, казалось, жег ногу через ножны, через дорогую шерсть брюк.  
  
«Но, дорогой, я вижу только тебя».  
  
— Конечно, только меня, — проговорил он, не отрывая глаз от девушки на эстраде. — Здесь только я могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.  
  
И когда в ответ донеслось: «Ты знаешь, как всё сделать правильно», — мистер Дженкинс уверился, что совершенно точно попал в нужное место, смотрит на нужную женщину. На ту женщину, с которой начнется очищение Города. Это будет праведное дело, последствия которого… Он чуть не подумал «останутся в памяти потомков навсегда», но тут же поморщился от высокопарности этих слов. При чем тут потомки? От того, что он слегка почистит рану, будет хорошо в первую очередь ему самому.  
  
Как там говорила няня Крисси? «Многие бродят по улицам Города, и с большинством ты, мой мальчик, ни за что не захочешь столкнуться даже при свете дня». Что же, кажется, настала пора самому становиться таким. Билл облизнул сухие губы, глядя, как светлое, гладкое бедро то показывается, то исчезает в высоком разрезе зеленого, блестящего, точно чешуя, платья, и улыбнулся. Нежно, мило, слегка растерянно, как он отлично умел. Кинжал выйдет из ножен легко, как всегда. И найдет себе новые, пусть даже всего лишь на несколько секунд.  
  
Ну разве не ради такого момента стоит жить?  
  
  
***  
  
Фил и Кэл пробежали по темному переулку, уткнулись в закопченную кирпичную стену и остановились.  
  
— Но я уверен, что слышал ее голос! — воскликнул Фил, оглядываясь.  
— Может…  
— Тихо!  
  
Фил вскинул руку, и Кэл умолк прежде, чем успел возмутиться. В наступившей тишине явственно стали слышны негромкие, сдавленные всхлипывания. Фил прислушивался еще мгновение, a потом упал на колени и уставился куда-то вниз. Кэл хотел было спросить, что он пытается отыскать в сплошной кладке кирпича, но парень уже, ругаясь, вытаскивал из неприметной ниши девушку. Та, кажется, совсем ничего не соображала, потому что вдруг завопила и начала отбиваться. Перемазанная, босая, в порванном платье — Кэл узнал Тау только по длинным волосам. Впрочем, всклокоченные, они ничем не напоминали тот гладкий шелк, которого ему однажды повезло коснуться.  
  
— Где он? — рыкнул на нее Фил и хорошенько встряхнул.  
  
Кэл хотел было возмутиться, сказать, что с ней так нельзя, но не успел. Рыдания, как по команде, прекратились, Тау успокоилась.  
  
— Его нет, — сказала она глухо и вздрогнула, но Кэл мог бы поклясться, что это уже только от холода.  
  
Фил содрал с себя пиджак, укутал девушку и подхватил ее на руки.  
  
— Вернемся, отогреем тебя, и все расскажешь.  
— Выступление… Торин…  
— Мириам выйдет, — перебил ее Фил. — С Торином я договорюсь, a ты помолчи-ка пока.  
  
Он уверенно и быстро зашагал к «Алой звезде», кивнув Кэлу идти следом. Тот послушался, но револьвер убирать не спешил.  
  
В здание они вошли через тот самый неприметный вход, и трупа девчонки на пороге уже не было. В Городе такие вопросы решаются очень быстро. Кэл только поморщился, припомнив приоткрытые глаза, в которых отражался тусклый свет фонаря над дверью. И никаких звезд.  
  
В доме Фил не пошел в комнату, которую Кэл уже видел. Он поднялся на второй этаж, где было куда тише, дошел до конца коридора и остановился перед запертой дверью. Тау он все так же держал на руках, и та, положив голову ему на грудь, кажется, задремала. Кэл смотрел на них и не чувствовал ничего, даже ревности. Что ж, так и должно быть, спаситель может быть только один, и сегодня это не он.  
  
— Ключ у меня в кармане, — услышал он вдруг, послушно шагнул вперед и сунул руку в левый задний карман брюк Фила. — В переднем.  
  
Кэл замер, потом медленно убрал руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на ощущение тепла, оставшееся на коже, залез в левый передний карман и вытащил связку. К его огромному облегчению, Фил никак не прокомментировал его действия, только чуть покачивал, словно бы убаюкивая, Тау на руках. Кэл быстро отпер дверь, пропустил Фила вперед и сам вошел следом.  
  
Наверное, эта комната принадлежала Филу. По крайней мере, так казалось. Обжитая, с большим окном, от которого днем здесь точно море света, с большой кроватью в углу, столом, мягким пушистым ковром и бархатными темно-синими занавесками, она была очень уютной. Кэл хмыкнул, собираясь сказать, что комната напоминает ему будуар в борделе не самого высокого пошиба, но тут же прикусил язык. В будуарах ему бывать вообще не приходилось, бордели он видел гораздо хуже, a тут… тут было вполне неплохо. Да и какой смысл обижать парня, если единственная причина в том, что сам неудачник?  
  
Фил осторожно поставил Тау на ноги, придерживая за плечи, заглянул в лицо.  
  
— До душа дойдешь? Или донести?  
  
Девушка передернула плечами, сбрасывая на пол пиджак, и, не отвечая, направилась в угол комнаты, где виднелась приоткрытая дверь. Наверное, в ванную. Тау плотно прикрыла ее за собой, а через секунду из-за стены послышался шум воды.  
  
— Она боец, — проговорил Фил, глядя на дверь, потом вздохнул, поднял пиджак и бросил его на спинку кресла. — Выпить хочешь?  
  
Кэл кивнул.  
  
— От этой беготни в горле пересохло, — усмехнулся он, благодарно принимая стакан с джином, и сделал глоток, жмурясь от удовольствия. — Так что это было? Почему она сказала, что ее похититель исчез?  
— Да хрен его знает, — пожал плечами Фил и тоже сделал хороший глоток из своего стакана. — Вот выйдет, и расспросим.  
  
Он мгновение мерил Кэла непонятным взглядом, a потом сказал:  
  
— A ты молодец, я думал, струсишь.  
— С чего бы? — прищурился Кэл. — Не вижу повода прятаться. A ты, кажется, собирался сообщить своему родичу, что Тау не сможет выступать.  
— Точно. Спасибо.  
  
Фил поставил стакан на стол, отстегнул от пояса рацию, включил и негромко произнес несколько фраз. Кэл не прислушивался, наслаждаясь выпивкой и чувствуя, как потихоньку отпускает напряжение. Каждый мускул еще недавно звенел, готовый драться, a теперь ему хотелось только упасть на что-нибудь горизонтальное и расслабиться. Да, вот эта шикарная постель точно бы подошла, но Кэл даже сесть на нее не рисковал и продолжал потягивать джин стоя.  
  
Фил отрывисто произнес еще что-то — Кэл разобрал слова «Тау», «порядок», «обойдется» — a потом отключил рацию, швырнул ее на стол и, допив одним глотком джин, плеснул себе еще. Кэл смотрел, как он садится на кровать, но с места не трогался. В комнате несколько мгновений царила тишина, нарушаемая только шумом воды за стеной.  
  
— Так кто же это мог быть? — раздумчиво спросил сам себя Фил. — Чтобы тронуть нашу Тау, надо быть либо полным кретином, либо… Да нет, полным кретином. Понятно же, что нашу девочку мы в обиду не дадим.  
— Ну, он ей ничего и не сделал, — сказал Кэл.  
  
Фил вскинул на него глаза и хлопнул по кровати рядом с собой. Кэл не стал отказываться, уселся и едва сумел сдержать вздох удовольствия.  
  
— Я думаю, он просто не успел, — продолжал Фил. — Ему что-то помешало.  
— Что же? — недоверчиво спросил Кэл. — Там же никого, кроме нас, не было.  
— Не было, — помедлив, подтвердил Фил, и в этот момент за стеной стало тихо. — Сейчас узнаем.  
  
Тау вышла из душа в одном полотенце, и Кэл снова поразился ее красоте. Не портил ее даже синяк, наливающийся на щеке алым. Волосы мокрыми змеями вились по плечам, движения были плавными, соблазнительными, глаза сияли. A на губах играла хоть и усталая, но все же улыбка.  
  
— Мальчики, налейте-ка мне выпить, — сказала она. — Да тоника поменьше.  
— Напиться хочешь? — понимающе спросил Фил, смешивая ей напиток.  
  
Тау улыбнулась, принимая стакан, сделала глоток и задышала ртом.  
  
— Ты умеешь взбодрить даму, малыш, — проговорила она, взъерошила волосы Фила и упала на кровать рядом с Кэлом.  
— Я не только это умею, — усмешка Фила была вызывающей, но Тау только рассмеялась, хлопнув его по плечу.  
— Ты не по девочкам, так что не пытайся произвести на меня впечатление.  
— Вот который раз пытаюсь ее соблазнить, — доверительно сказал Фил Кэлу. — A она не ведется.  
— И не поведусь, — фыркнула Тау и кивнула на Кэла. — Вот на него могла бы. Он симпатичный.  
— A я? — приподнял брови Фил и хлопнул длиннющими ресницами.  
  
Это могло бы быть умилительно. Если бы это проделал не крепко сбитый парень, способный заставить трепетать перед собой парочку громил габаритами в два раза больше. Хотя Кэл не мог сказать, что это не производило совсем уж никакого впечатления. По крайней мере, настроение у него вдруг совсем поднялось.  
  
— Ладно, и ты, — ответила Тау и похлопала Фила по плечу. Тот повернул голову и коротко коснулся губами ее пальцев.  
— Ты расскажешь нам, что там было? — негромко спросил он.  
  
Тау вдруг так вздрогнула, что расплескала на постель выпивку. Выпрямилась, не обращая на это никакого внимания.  
  
— Хорошо, — примирительно вскинул ладонь Фил. — Не сейчас. Но, девочка, ты же…  
— Я понимаю, — отрезала Тау, обнимая себя руками, совсем позабыв про стакан. Кэл осторожно отобрал его, мимоходом пожав тонкие, совсем холодные пальцы. — Я просто боюсь, что вы мне не поверите. Никто не поверит.  
— Я поверю, ты же знаешь, — успокаивая ее, сказал Фил, провел рукой по тонкой полуобнаженной спине. — Я же всегда тебе верил.  
— Знаю, — ответила Тау и вдруг, извернувшись, прижалась губами к его губам.

Для Фила это неожиданностью, судя по всему, не стало. Он прижал к себе Тау, отвечая на ее поцелуй, спустился ниже, целуя шею девушки, слегка потянул за длинные волосы, заставляя ее откинуть голову, и бросил короткий взгляд на Кэла. Тот все так же сидел на кровати, сжимая в руках стаканы, и смотрел на парочку. Что именно было во взгляде Фила, он потом вспомнить не мог, но в ту ночь просто сунул стаканы под кровать и придвинулся ближе.  
  
Дальше все для него было как в тумане. Он пытался целовать Тау в шею, в плечи, и влажные волосы касались лица, лезли в рот, полотенце куда-то исчезло, и перед ним, ослепляя, заставляя терять последнюю волю, засветилась матовая бледная кожа. Кэл помнил, что кто-то застонал, наверное, это был он сам, a потом он вдруг оказался на кровати совершенно обнаженным.  
  
Когда и кто помог ему раздеться, он не помнил. Рядом с ним на коленях стоял такой же обнаженный Фил, и Кэл точно смутился бы, если бы еще мог. Но остатки адреналина, еще плавающие в крови, и хорошая доза выпивки притупили смущение, и он, не стесняясь, принялся разглядывать парня. Сложен тот был отлично, a пара шрамов на светлой коже только придавала ему странное очарование. Кэлу вдруг отчаянно хотелось почувствовать, какие они на вкус, и он не стал себе отказывать, потянулся вперед, привставая, обвел языком самый большой, на груди, сместился к соску и, лизнув его, услышал короткий стон.  
  
Сильные руки схватили его за волосы, оттягивая назад, и Кэл послушно запрокинул голову, мутно глядя в нависающее над ним лицо. Фил кусал губы и что-то говорил, о чем-то спрашивал. Кэл ни черта не мог расслышать из-за гула крови в ушах, но отчего-то кивнул. Сбоку послышался легкий женский смех, a потом Кэла буквально накрыло нежностью.  
  
Они ласкали его так умело и с таким знанием дела, что не было никаких сомнений — вместе в постели эти двое не в первый раз. Причем именно так, когда с ними кто-то третий. Сколько их было? Кто они были — женщины, мужчины? Если бы Кэл был хоть немного трезвее, он точно бы задался этим вопросом, но сейчас ему было наплевать. Он стонал в губы Филу, чувствовал глубоко в себе тонкие скользкие пальцы Тау и остатками плывущего в мареве удовольствия сознания понимал, что даже если эти двое сейчас захотят его разделать, он не станет им мешать. Почему ему так хочется, чтобы они были довольны? Почему им так хочется доставить ему удовольствие? В этом он не сомневался, не имея никаких подтверждений, кроме легких нежных поцелуев, успокаивающего шепота и улыбки, отражающейся в голубых глазах, в которые он, не отрываясь, смотрел.  
  
— Перевернись.  
  
Нежный шепот едва достиг его сознания, и Кэл неловко повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Тау. От ее красоты захватывало дух. Подсохшие волосы завивались на висках трогательными кольцами, a губы хотелось целовать, не отрываясь, что он тут же и сделал, подавшись вперед. Грудь девушки удобно легла в его ладони, и Кэл не удержался, сжал, поймал губами стон и ощутил, как Тау обвивает его ногами. Она помогла ему войти, и Кэл готов был закричать от удовольствия, так хорошо и влажно было в ее теле. Хотя он и закричал. Через миг. Когда почувствовал, как Фил, уверенно раздвинув его ягодицы, толкается в него самого. Это было… ошеломляюще. Таким переполненным ощущениями Кэл себя никогда не чувствовал. Он сам был в обжигающе горячем, пульсирующем теле, в которое хотелось вбиваться изо всех сил, a сзади его зад распирал твердый, толстый член, навстречу которому хотелось податься, впуская глубже.  
  
Кэл даже заскулил, не зная, что предпринять, но Фил, что-то успокаивающе шепча ему на ухо, все решил сам. Он начал двигаться сначала медленно, но постепенно ускорялся, толчки становились все быстрее и жестче, они были так сильны, что Кэла помимо воли бросало вперед, и он глубоко входил в тело Тау, заставляя ее вскрикивать. Она целовала его отчаянно и крепко, глубоко засовывая язык в рот, царапалась. Фил сзади был нежен, целовал и вылизывал его напряженные плечи, слегка кусал в затылок, и, конечно же, Кэл просто не мог долго продержаться.  
  
Он застонал, выгибаясь, пытаясь как-то удержаться на краю, но не сумел. Еще раз глубоко вошел в Тау и излился в нее, дрожа и крепко зажмурившись. Он чувствовал, как пульсирует, сжимаясь на его члене, ее плоть и понимал, что она кончает вместе с ним. Фил за его спиной рычал и вбивался короткими толчками, пытаясь получить от его тела как можно больше. Но и он не выдержал дольше пары секунд. Кэл чувствовал, как внутри разливается горячее тепло, как дергается член, выбрасывая новые порции семени, и почему-то чувствовал себя удивительно счастливым и спокойным.  
  
Фил оказался внимательным любовником, не стал валиться на него сверху, вышел, опускаясь на постель рядом. Кэл мгновение пытался отдышаться, a потом, приподнявшись, тоже сдвинулся в сторону, позволяя Тау улечься удобнее, прижался боком к Филу. Тот, помедлив немного, провел ладонью по его взмокшей спине, и Кэл невольно подался навстречу этому прикосновению, довольно выдохнул. Тау, внимательно следившая за ними, улыбнулась, выгнувшись, сунула руку под кровать и достала оттуда стаканы.  
  
— Теперь расскажешь? — принимая свой, спросил Фил.  
— Теперь да, — кивнула Тау.  
  
***  
Легенды. Откуда они берутся? Что и кто ими становится? Может, вот тот улыбчивый юноша, ожидающий на скамейке свою девушку, трепетно сжав в руках красивый букет. Или та дама преклонных лет, что величаво идет по аллее, ведя на поводке маленькую шаловливую собачку. A может быть, воздушная девчонка в пышном платье, с папкой, набитой нотами, под мышкой. Как она легко перепрыгивает через лужи, как звонко и радостно стучат ее каблучки. Как парнишка улыбается избраннице, поднимаясь навстречу, a дама кивает встреченному седовласому кавалеру, пряча в глазах не постаревшее лукавство. Разве они не заслуживают того, чтобы стать легендами?  
  
Ни капли.  
  
Легенды любого города совсем иные — древние, страшные, в них слышатся шорох пожирающего плоть огня и крики. Город сам выбирает тех, кому отведет место в своей душе, кого сначала заставит мучиться от холода и беспомощности или прикажет исчезнуть без следа, чтобы потом веками являться обычным людям, пугая, напоминая о том, как Город всесилен, о том, что он может прогнуть и сломать любого.  
  
Кто-то, правда, делает нечто подобное с собой сам.  
  
Легенда есть легенда, и никто не знает, сколько лет именно этой. Не самая лучшая, не самая любимая даже среди местных любителей страшилок. Просто, кажется, самая обычная история. Кажется, о любви. Но мало ли кто и что вкладывает в это понятие, мало ли, как Город меняет все.  
  
— Старый Асбьерн, — выдохнула Тау, и Фил замер, a потом расхохотался в голос.  
— Я так и думала.  
  
Девушка, поднялась и, покачивая бедрами, подошла к столику, нашла сигареты, выбила одну и, резко щелкнув зажигалкой, прикурила.  
  
— Милая, ты же знаешь, я всегда готов тебе поверить, — Фил приподнялся на локтях, спокойно глядя на нее. — Но это попахивает безумием. Что еще за детские страшилки?  
— Ну, значит, я спятила, — пожала плечами Тау и глубоко затянулась. — Потому что я даже под присягой повторю, что видела Старого Асбьерна.  
— Ну, под присягой лучше всего врать, — пробормотал Фил и упал обратно на подушки.  
  
Тау фыркнула, но не успела ничего больше добавить, потому что вмешался Кэл.  
  
— Что еще за Старый Асбьерн?  
— Городская легенда, — буркнул Фил. — Ничего особенного.  
— Ну конечно, — поморщилась Тау.  
— Расскажите, — попросил Кэл. — Я не в курсе.  
— Даже странно, учитывая, что ты Ее сын, братец, — усмехнулся Фил. — Она любила все эти страшилки.  
— Ну, так уж вышло, — сохраняя спокойствие, пожал плечами Кэл. — Так как насчет рассказа?  
  
Фил пожал плечами, подтянулся, усаживаясь удобнее, подумал и начал.  
  
— В целом, все стандартно. Сколько вариантов я ни слышал, у всех одно общее начало. Старый Асбьерн был когда-то кузнецом. Хорошим, как говорят, таким, что к нему очереди выстраивались из желающих выковать себе меч или хороший нож. Оружие, сделанное Асбьерном, по наследству передавали, a если продавали, то брали золота по весу. Кузнец был парнем простым, но умным, a еще, как оказалось, тщеславным. Решил он, что неплохо будет подняться повыше. A сделать это проще всего, сам понимаешь, женившись. Девочку он нашел из очень хорошей семьи и, уж не знаю как, легенда об этом молчит, уговорил ее родителей дать разрешение на свадьбу. Но что еще лучше, девчонка в него влюбилась. Так что для Асбьерна все складывалось просто здорово. Родители не против, невеста влюблена как кошка. Все прекрасно.  
  
— Вот только просто так ничто не дается, это мы все знаем. За несколько дней перед свадьбой к нему в кузницу постучали. A надо сказать, что посватавшись, Асбьерн почти позабыл про работу. Да и правильно, новую родню надо обхаживать, чтоб от рук не отбилась. Так вот. Пришел к нему… ну, кто-то. И заказал какое-то необычное оружие. Словно бы клинок из живого железа, такой, что мог и двуручником обернуться, и кинжалом стать, a все по желанию своего хозяина. Асбьерн сначала отнекивался, говорил, что чушь это все, не сковать никому и никогда во веки веков такого клинка, отказаться хотел. Да только заказчик его поднял на смех, да еще покачал головой, что, мол, лучшего мнения о кузнеце был.

— На слабо взял, — проговорил Кэл.  
— Именно, — кивнул Фил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол, — a еще он показал кузнецу слиток железа, горящего внутри рыжим, текущего, меняющего форму в руках и не обжигающего. A в придачу к нему рядочком на стол выложил десять слитков золота. Кузнец, хоть и был довольно богат, да и приданое его ждало немалое, устоять не смог. Хотя, конечно, куда сильнее денег было желание поработать с таким необычным материалом. Он закрылся в кузнице, никого не пускал, даже невесту, и работал трое суток подряд.  
— У него получилось? — жадно спросил Кэл и чуть покраснел под насмешливым взглядом Тау.  
  
— Получилось, — кивнул Фил. — Все вышло так, как хотел заказчик. За исключением одного — кузнец больше не хотел отдавать ему меч. Еще сутки он сидел, держа его на ладонях, вглядываясь в рдеющую красноту в самой глубине клинка и все яснее понимая, что расстаться с этим оружием он просто не может. Никогда. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
  
Фил глотнул из стакана, что ему подала Тау, и снова закурил.  
  
— A дальше-то что? — нетерпеливо спросил Кэл.  
— A дальше… дальше пришел клиент и потребовал свое, — пожал плечами Фил. — Асбьерн вернул ему все золото, что тот заплатил за работу, и добавил почти столько же своего. Все накопленное за годы труда просто так под ноги кинул. Вот только заказчик отказался забирать деньги, и тогда Асбьерн поднял на него оружие. Тот самый живой меч, подчиняясь его воле, стал огромным, тяжким молотом и едва не размозжил человеку голову — тот едва успел увернуться. И сбежал, как говорит одна легенда. Во второй же сказано, что он попросту растаял в воздухе. В любом случае, как ты понимаешь, совсем скоро он возвратился. Да не один. С собой он привел ту самую девчонку-невесту.  
— Он думал, что Асбьерн поменяет меч на нее? — подумав, спросил Кэл.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Фил.  
— Но этого не случилось?  
— Ага. Кто же просто так откажется от такого ради какой-то бабы. Ой!  
  
Фил потер бок, в который Тау, хмурясь, ткнула его кулаком.  
  
— Уверен, что невеста была куда хуже тебя, — торопливо проговорил он. — Если бы там была ты, Асбьерн бы выбрал тебя.  
  
Тау возмущенно уставилась на него, и Фил удивленно хлопнул глазами.  
  
— Что?  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что тот придурок, что чуть меня на тот свет не отправил, красивее меня, так, что ли? Ведь именно его забрал Старый Асбьерн!  
— Это говорит только о том, насколько у него за века испортился вкус, — быстро сказал Фил.  
  
Тау еще мгновение прожигала его взглядом, a потом расслабилась.  
  
— Давай дальше рассказывай.  
— Ну, a что еще сказать? — Фил потер лоб пальцами. — Девчонка, конечно же, уговорить кузнеца не сумела. Он смотреть мог уже только на свой драгоценный клинок, глаз просто не отводил. Она-то, дурочка, еще верила, что он ее любит, подошла и попыталась меч отобрать. A тот прямо в руках у ее жениха превратился в тонкий длинный стилет и вонзился ей прямо в сердце.  
— Ого, — вырвалось у Кэла.  
— Да, вот так, — Фил удобнее улегся на постели, положив руку ему на бедро и машинально поглаживая. — A пока Асбьерн стоял в ужасе от того, что натворил, заказчик начал смеяться. Сказал, что и не ожидал, что его, такого сильного и добросердечного, будет так легко соблазнить. Что, мол, клинок из живого железа как раз такого и требует — закалки в невинной крови. Удачно вышло, короче говоря. Асбьерн стоял на коленях над телом своей невесты и плакал, a потом бросился на человека и попробовал его заколоть. Но, конечно же, не вышло. Но тот, испугавшись, выскочил из кузницы, оставив Асбьерну меч. В общем, на следующее утро девушку нашли в кузнице, a больше никого там не было. Легенда говорит, что Асбьерн так и бродит по Городу, пытаясь отыскать заказчика и убить его, a меч всегда с ним.  
— Ага, с ним, — кивнула Тау. — Это и не удивительно, учитывая, что меч просто врос в его руку.  
— Серьезно? — удивился Фил и передернул плечами. — Неприятное, наверное, было зрелище.  
— Так ты мне веришь? — приподняла брови девушка.  
— Да нет, конечно, — фыркнул Фил. — Но куда-то ж делся тот урод, что тебя убить хотел. Куда, кстати?  
— Старый Асбьерн схватил его за шкирку и утащил с собой, — ответила Тау. — Тот псих доволок меня до стены, там, в тупике, когда наверху послышалось движение. Я едва успела забиться в щель, a то, думаю, Старый Асбьерн и меня бы с собой утащил.  
— Вряд ли, — успокоил ее Фил. — Я слышал, что он девушек не трогает. По крайней мере, за все эти годы он прикончил только человек сорок мужчин. И все они, кстати, пытались причинить женщинам вред.  
— Грехи, что ли, замаливает? — усмехнулась Тау и обхватила себя руками за плечи.  
— A кто его знает, — Фил сдвинулся, откинул одеяло и махнул ей ложиться. — A ты чего ждешь?  
  
Кэл вздрогнул, поняв, что вопрос обращен к нему, и замялся.  
  
— Давай, не покусаем, — улыбнулся Фил.  
  
Отказываться было глупо, и Кэл, больше не раздумывая, забрался под одеяло, плотнее прижимаясь к теплому телу Тау.  
  
— Так ты веришь в эту легенду? — спросил он Фила.  
— Не особо, — ответил тот. — Но Тау кто-то освободил, a она говорит, что это был Старый Асбьерн, так что если это не глюк…  
— Да какой еще глюк! — вскинулась девушка.  
— Лежи, — Фил заставил ее лечь обратно на свое плечо. — Кто бы это ни был, тебе повезло. Вот так к этому и надо относиться.  
— Ладно, — помолчав, согласилась девушка и зевнула.  
— Спи, — Фил коротко поцеловал ее в лоб.  
— A почему Старый Асбьерн? — запоздало спросил Кэл.  
— Так ты поброди по Городу столько лет, сколько он, — непонятно объяснил Фил. — Ладно, спать давай. Завтра Торин точно делами загрузит.  
  
Кэл его слов уже не слышал, мирно сопя.  
  
***  
Кэл открыл глаза, почувствовав, как рядом кто-то зашевелился. Вскинувшись, он попал локтем во что-то мягкое, услышал ойканье и сел.  
  
— Поспали бы еще, мальчики.  
  
Тау, улыбаясь, запахивала алый, шелковый, расшитый драконами халат, выгодно подчеркивающий ее фигуру. Кэл шумно сглотнул, чувствуя, как внизу живота все мгновенно стало твердым, и покраснел, ощутив, как тянет задницу.  
  
— Уснешь тут, — мрачно буркнул кто-то рядом, и Кэл медленно повернул голову. — Что смотришь? Кошмары снятся? Ну так мой бок тут не при чем.  
— Да ты такой здоровый, что небось и не почувствовал ничего, — ответил Кэл, и Фил хмыкнул.  
— Нравлюсь? — совершенно спокойно спросил он, приподнимая бровь, и облизнул губы.  
  
Кэл изо всех сил постарался не покраснеть, но вышло не очень, потому что Фил вдруг рассмеялся и упал на подушки, потягиваясь. Одеяло при этом сползло, обнажая крепкий живот и дорожку светлых волос, сбегающую вниз.  
  
— Нравлюсь, — негромко протянул Фил и вдруг приподнял бедра так, что одеяло четко обрисовало его стояк, и Кэл отвел газа, чувствуя, как жар стекает по шее. Задницу засаднило еще сильнее, a в голову вдруг пришла спасительная мысль.  
— Мы вообще-то братья, — негромко проговорил он, не глядя на Фила. Конечно, это была ложь, но тот об этом не знал.  
  
Впрочем, было непохоже, что кого-то из присутствующих эта мысль сильно обеспокоила. Тау, расчесывающая волосы у большого зеркала, фыркнула. Фил негромко и необидно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ты что-то не очень думал об этом вчера, когда подставлялся мне.  
— Я… — Кэл не знал, что сказать, — я не думал, что…  
— Что окажешься снизу?  
  
Фил вдруг одним движением выбрался из-под одеяла и оседлал бедра Кэла. A тот отчаянно постарался не жмуриться и не опускать глаза туда, где в светлой поросли гордо стоял член.  
  
«Как он только поместился во мне?» — невольно подумал Кэл и еще сильнее покраснел.  
— Вот интересно, — проговорил Фил, внимательно его разглядывая, — ты сможешь поджечь мои подушки?  
— Да хватит уже его мучить, — Тау встала и направилась к двери в душ. — Потом поиграешь.  
— Потом, — согласился Фил и спрыгнул на пол. — Если тебя утешит… братец, — Кэл решил не обращать внимания на длинную паузу перед обращением, — то я сам с удовольствием дал бы тебе.  
  
Подмигнув ошеломленному Кэлу, он ушел следом за Тау.  
  
— Дал бы мне, — непонятно зачем повторил Кэл и на миг прикрыл глаза, представляя, как бы это могло быть.  
  
Кожа под руками чуть темнее, плотнее, оттопыренная задница — или лучше было бы взять его лицом к лицу? — жаркое, тесное нутро и стоны, a потом крики. Кэл уверен был, что под ним бы Фил точно кричал. От таких мыслей член ощутимо дернулся, и Кэл, не стесняясь, выругался, все равно вода, льющаяся за стеной, все заглушала.  
  
— Торин… — начала было Тау, когда все трое привели себя в порядок.  
— Все уже знает, — перебил ее Фил, отхлебывая кофе.  
  
Откуда он — и еще поднос с завтраком, накрытым на троих — взялся, Кэл не спрашивал, просто отпил из своей чашки, чувствуя, как проясняется в голове.  
  
— И что? — он пожал плечами. — Просто псих какой-то напал на Тау, мы ее спасли.  
— Опять всю охрану трясти, — не обращая внимания на его слова, простонал Фил. Девушка, чуть нагнувшись, похлопала его по колену.  
— A может, и нет, — Фил открыл глаза. — Если они с Верзилой о чем-то договорились…  
— Договорились.  
  
Кэл вздрогнул и едва не вылил кофе себе на колени. Верзила, хмуро глядя на них, вошел, Торин остался стоять, опершись плечом о косяк и подчеркнуто не глядя в сторону разворошенной постели.

— И каков план? — жадно спросил Кэл.  
— Пойдем за головой Однорукого, — ответил Верзила.  
— A для этого используем Трэнда, — добавил Торин.  
— Только не говори, что вы решили ограбить Трэнда, — выпалил Фил, глядя на Торина. — Этот извращенец такого не простит. Начнется война. Помнишь, как…  
— Я все помню, — оборвал его Торин и все же вошел в комнату, подошел к столу, и Кэл, рядом с которым он остановился, едва подавил желание отодвинуться подальше вместе со стулом.  
— Мы украли у него белые камни, a потом ему же продали, — продолжал настаивать Фил. — Думаешь, он уже позабыл об этом?  
— Думаю, что нет.  
  
Торин полез в карман и вытащил небольшую трубку, принялся набивать ее неторопливо и сосредоточенно. Кэл посмотрел на Фила, на Тау, на лицах которых появилось совершенно одинаковое выражение обреченности, и удивленно взглянул на Верзилу. Но тот в его сторону не смотрел, внимательно изучая содержимое бутылок, стоящих на столике.  
  
— И какой план? — вздохнув, спросил Фил.  
— Однорукий мечтает заполучить белые камни, над которыми так трясется Трэнд, — негромко сказал Торин. — A также можно ему намекнуть, у кого оказались рубины, которые Тау у него увела.  
— Они же у вас, — непонимающе хлопнул глазами Кэл.  
— У меня, — спокойно кивнул Торин. — Но Однорукий этого не знает.  
— Ты хочешь столкнуть его лбом с Трэндом? — спросил Фил и покачал головой. — Может не выгореть, они оба далеко не дураки.  
— Нет, — Торин замолчал на некоторое время, раскуривая трубку. — Но они жадные и, как бы сильно ни ненавидели друг друга, встретятся.  
— С Одноруким понятно, — кивнул Кэл. — Но что вы предложите этому Трэнду? Кто это, кстати?  
— Ее бывший хозяин, — Торин кивнул на Тау. — Уверен, он захочет вернуть свою игрушку. A не он, так его сынок.  
— Торин… — начал было Фил.  
— Других вариантов нет, — не дал ему договорить Торин. — На данный момент у меня нечего предложить Трэнду, кроме нее.  
— В обмен на что? И почему сейчас?— не отступал Фил. — Он заподозрит ловушку.  
— Может заподозрить, — поправил его Торин, глубоко затягиваясь. — Мы начнем расширяться, давно ведь собирались, и я предложу Тау в обмен на пару кварталов. Приеду, поторгуемся. A потом дадим знать Однорукому про день, на который назначим обмен. Уверен, он клюнет.  
— Это если клюнет Трэнд, — покачал головой Фил.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что он извращенец, — хмыкнул Торин. — Ты хоть представляешь, что он мечтает с ней сделать? За предательство. Думаю, он будет только счастлив, если получит ее как плату. A мою репутацию этот шаг поддержит просто прекрасно.  
— Да уж, — хмыкнул Фил, — но это слишком опасно.  
— Ты не понял, — почти ласково сказал Торин. — Я не спрашиваю разрешения, я не советуюсь. Все решено, и я ставлю тебя — вас — об этом в известность. Трэнду я сообщу. Твоя задача, — он, наклонившись, ткнул Фила пальцем в грудь, — сделать так, чтобы стало ясно, что девочку долго пришлось уговаривать возвратиться. Синяк на лице вполне впишется. A того, кто это сделал, вы взяли?  
— Нет.  
— Очень плохо, — Торин еще минуту сверлил взглядом опущенную голову племянника, a потом махнул рукой. — Ладно, сосредоточьтесь на этом. Девочка, — он перевел взгляд на Тау, — надо отрабатывать.  
— Я понимаю, — та чуть наклонила голову.  
— Вот и молодец.  
  
Торин кивнул Верзиле и направился к двери.  
  
— A мне что делать? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил его Кэл.  
  
Торин остановился, повернулся к нему, и Кэлу захотелось оказаться где угодно, но только бы подальше от этого льдисто-синего, пронизывающего взгляда. Минуты растянулись в часы, a потом Торин пожал плечами.  
  
— Поможешь Филу.  
  
Кэл кивнул раньше, чем осознал смысл слов. Торин повернулся и быстро вышел из комнаты. Верзила неторопливо шагал следом. Кэл чувствовал, как по спине катится холодный пот.  
  
— Ну что ж, братец, — услышал он вдруг, и в руку ему ткнулась сигарета. Кэл схватил ее, затянулся и благодарно кивнул, — ты бил когда-нибудь женщин?  
— Пару раз приходилось, — отозвался он, выдыхая дым.  
— Тогда нового ты ничего не узнаешь, — отозвался Фил. — Прости, Тау.  
— Надеюсь, мы не станем начинать прямо сейчас? — недовольно спросила девушка. — У меня выступление через пару часов. Девочке надо кушать, знаешь ли.  
— Ну, думаю, Торин не будет против, если сегодня ты еще споешь, — подумав, решил Фил.— Начнем завтра.  
— Вот уж спасибо, — фыркнула Тау, затягиваясь.  
  
Фил посмотрел на нее, хотел было что-то сказать, но не стал, только вздохнул. И перевел взгляд на Кэла.  
  
— Братец, — негромко проговорил он, слабо улыбаясь. — Забавно исполняются желания.  
— Что? — не понял Кэл.  
— Да хотелось мне в детстве, чтобы брат был.  
— Ну, — Кэл не знал, что на это сказать, — вот, есть.  
— Ага, — кивнул Фил, щурясь от дыма, — ты — Ее сын, a значит, такой же племянник Торина, как и я.  
— Она была его сестрой, — медленно проговорил Кэл. — А…  
— A я сын Фрерина, — правильно понял его Фил. — Еще один брат. Только он так давно погиб, что я его не помню.  
— A твоя мать?  
— Да господи! У нас тут что, вечер семейных воспоминаний?  
  
Тау фыркнула, поднялась на ноги, плотнее завернулась в халат и почти выбежала из комнаты.  
  
— Это у нее больная тема, что ли? — удивленно смотрел ей вслед Кэл.  
— Типа того, — кивнул Фил. — Ее родителей убили у нее на глазах, и она очень не любит, когда при ней говорят о семье.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Кэл. — так что насчет твоей матери?  
— Умерла, — коротко ответил Фил и вдруг хмыкнул. — A ты все равно очень спокойно это принял.  
— Что именно? — Кэл сделал вид, что не понимает.  
— То, что мы родственники.  
— Ну, случается.  
— Это да. Но мало кто из родственников спит друг с другом. Тебя совсем не смущает, что я тебя трахнул, хотя ты мне вроде как брат?  
— A тебя? — не краснея, уставился на него Кэл.  
— Да как-то нет, — пожал плечами Фил.  
— Вот и меня тоже, — в тон ему ответил Кэл. — Я так понимаю, наш дядюшка и сам был не против уложить сестру в свою постель, так что…  
  
Фил еще мгновение смотрел на него, потом кивнул и поднялся на ноги, потянулся от души.  
  
— Ладно, — он подошел к шкафу, вытащил из него легкий костюм, рубашку и принялся быстро одеваться. — Дела никто не отменял.  
— Что делать мне? — Кэл тоже встал.  
  
Фил повернулся к нему, на миг замер, пристально глядя в глаза, и пожал плечами.  
  
— Поможешь мне. Всегда мечтал о том, чтобы за плечом кто-то стоял.  
— A если… — Кэл не успел договорить.  
— Тогда я тебя пристрелю.  
  
***  
Мистер Дженкинс совершенно не почувствовал страха, когда сильная рука ухватила его за шиворот и дернула, поднимая вверх. Он ощутил дикую злобу и попробовал вывернуться, достать девку кинжалом. И сразу понял, что сумеет сделать это, лишь метнув его — тварь забилась в какую-то щель. Не стал, опасаясь лишиться защиты, хотя вдруг подумал, что оружие может и не помочь против этого создания.  
  
Существо, схватившее его, было огромным. Оно без тени усилия закинуло мистера Дженкинса на плечо и куда-то пошагало, мерно переставляя длинные ноги. Билл хотел было ударить его, но почти сразу же передумал. Нет, он лучше подождет. Ведь должен же тот куда-то его принести и опустить на землю. Вот после, когда он это сделает, можно будет напасть на него.  
  
«Если он даст тебе такую возможность», — сказал голос в его голове, и был он до боли похож на голос его отца.  
  
Сцепив зубы, мистер Дженкинс прогнал голос из головы и как мог извернулся, чтобы рассмотреть, где они находятся. Попытка дала ему не слишком много, потому что этой части Города он почти не знал. Правда, на короткий миг ему показалось, что они прошли мимо тупика, где он сегодня задушил шлюху. Но, скорее всего, это был похожий, ведь они шли в другом направлении.  
  
«A ты уверен?» — снова спросил его голос, и снова мистер Дженкинс решил не обращать на него внимания. Да и потом, какая разница-то? Сейчас главное — вести себя тихо и не раздражать этого придурка. Билл успел увидеть, какой у него длинный меч. Это было немного странно. Но не более, чем его собственный кинжал, приятно согревающий ладонь и придающий уверенности.  
  
Они шли долго, так долго, что мистера Дженкинса начало укачивать. Он сглатывал слюну, пытаясь бороться с тошнотой, но битва была бы точно проиграна, если бы в один прекрасный момент тот, кто нес его, не остановился. Билл повалился на землю мешком, едва не напоровшись на собственный кинжал, попытался вскочить, но его повело, и он упал снова.  
  
— Кто… ты… — выдохнул он, тяжело дыша и выставив перед собой оружие.  
— A ты? — услышал он вдруг.

Голос был обычным, низким, спокойным мужским голосом, но почему-то от него быстро побежали по спине мурашки. Мистер Дженкинс встряхнулся и взял себя в руки. Пусть в обычной жизни его считают слабаком, но тут уж он себя таким не покажет.  
  
«Уверен?» — снова, очень не вовремя, вернулся отцовский голос.  
  
— Я человек, — проговорил Билл, не обращая на него никакого внимания.  
— Точно?  
  
Огромный мужчина наклонился к нему и пристально вгляделся в глаза. Почему-то мистеру Дженкинсу даже в голову не пришло попытаться ударить его кинжалом, и причиной тому был вовсе не длинный нож, который мужчина сжимал в ладони. Интересно, куда он уже успел деть меч?  
  
— Естественно.  
  
Билл усмехнулся как можно развязнее и вскинул голову, стараясь, чтобы губы не дрожали.  
  
— А они?  
  
Человек махнул ручищей куда-то в сторону, и Биллу почему-то сразу стало ясно, о ком он говорит. Шлюха, таксист, та девчонка-певичка, впрочем, ее он, к сожалению, прикончить не успел. A жаль, она бы была прекрасным началом. Идеальным. Потому что первые не стоили никакого внимания.  
  
— Город должен быть очищен, — проговорил Билл, смело встречаясь взглядом со странным человеком. — Слишком много грязи, слишком много гнили. Они ведь не заслуживают даже воздуха, которым дышат!  
— Ты веришь в это, — сказал человек, выпрямляясь.  
— Естественно, — фыркнул Билл.  
— Но что есть человек, как не груда гнили? — вдруг спросил гигант. — Каждый из вас становится ею, когда умирает. Значит и ты, мистер Уильям Дженкинс — грязь и гниль.  
— После смерти — это одно, a в жизни — совсем другое, — наставительно, как маленькому ребенку, объяснил Билл.  
  
Человек покивал, вызывая у него смутное чувство, что все еще может закончиться хорошо.  
  
— A почему именно ты должен обращать других людей в грязь?  
— Так если больше некому! — воскликнул Билл, стискивая кинжал. — Все только смотрят и пользуются, и…  
  
От возмущения, от праведного гнева, вдруг его охватившего, он совсем потерял дар речи и только и сумел, что глубоко вздохнуть. Человек медленно кивнул.  
  
— Мотивы твои мне ясны, — сказал он.  
— Ты отпустишь меня? — выдохнул Билл. — Ты поможешь мне продолжить мое дело?  
— Продолжить твое дело? — мужчина словно бы задумался, a потом усмехнулся. — Что же, пожалуй.  
— Благодарю тебя, мой друг!  
  
Мистер Дженкинс вскочил на ноги, бросился к нему, схватил за руку и затряс в порыве благодарности, чувствуя, как на глазах выступают слезы. Он даже не заметил, что выронил свой кинжал, что одежда у него вся перепачкана, он чувствовал безграничное, огромное счастье человека, которого наконец-то кто-то понял.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал он, a потом вдруг ощутил резкую боль в груди. Там, где его касалась огромная ладонь того, кто пообещал ему помощь.  
  
Билл со стоном попытался отпрянуть, но почему-то не получилось. Боль стала сильнее, словно что-то с трудом протискивалось внутрь его тела, прорезая мышцы, органы, кости. Он опустил глаза и, сам себе не веря, увидел торчащий из груди клинок, рукоять которого мужчина, стоящий перед ним, удерживал в ладони.  
  
— Откуда… — прохрипел Билл и схватился за оружие руками, пытаясь вытащить из раны.  
  
По пальцам тут же заструилась кровь, но эта боль была ничто в сравнении с той, что уже добралась до его спины.  
  
— Зачем…  
— Я же пообещал, что помогу продолжить твое дело, — оскалился ему в лицо мужчина и вдруг рывком вскинул руку так, что мистер Дженкинс повис на длинном клинке, точно жук, приколотый к листу бумаги. — A твое дело — гнить.  
— Нет…  
  
Билл замотал головой, чувствуя, как рот наполняется кровью, как она течет по подбородку.  
  
— Ты… должен… грязь…  
  
Он уже почти не мог говорить от боли, но гигант понял его.  
  
— Я и очищаю от нее этот Город.  
  
Рука его, как вдруг показалось мистеру Дженкинсу, стала ужасающе длинной, словно бы растянулась на целую милю. Но это, конечно же, была только игра умирающего сознания. Как и то, что ему вдруг стало ужасно жарко, словно под ногами загорелся огонь. Билл уронил голову вниз, и сознание его на миг прояснилось. Провал, заполненный рыжими языками жадного пламени — вот что он увидел и отчаянно закричал.  
  
Старый Асбьерн стоял, удерживая бьющееся тело на клинке, и спокойно смотрел на то, как умирающий пытается оттолкнуться от грязной земли, подтягивает ноги вверх, словно спасаясь от чего-то. A потом он затих.  
  
— Грязь, — пробормотал Асбьерн, коротким движением стряхивая мертвое тело наземь.  
  
Мгновение постоял, глядя на искаженное мукой лицо, а потом пошагал туда, где алели яркие россыпи огней.  
  
***  
До того, как попасть в «Алую звезду», Кэл думал, что работает не покладая рук. Ну, то есть, конечно, он мог позволить себе явиться в контору, допустим, к девяти или даже к половине десятого, если вчера долго следил за клиентом или просто перебрал. Но при этом он стаптывал ноги сначала в поисках работы, a потом старательно выполнял ее так, чтобы комар носа не подточил, зарабатывая себе имя. Но он и представить себе не мог, что кто-то может работать так, как Торин и Фил. Даже в те времена, когда Кэл работал на Нее, он не подскакивал в половине шестого утра, чтобы бежать на тренировку, не завтракал в семь (и как им вообще удается в такую рань впихивать в сонный желудок жирный бекон и яйца?). А потом не решал почти беспрерывно какие-то проблемы до полуночи, когда кабак хоть немного затихал.  
  
— Ну, в нашем районе стоит держать ухо востро, — пожал плечами Фил, когда Кэл осторожно спросил, происходит ли такое у них каждый день. — Будешь медленно поворачиваться и сам не заметишь, как бизнес отожмут. Сначала одна улица, потом вторая, три-четыре шлюхи перешли под чужое крыло. Вроде и ничего страшного, но потом оказывается, что ты стоишь на коленях в какой-нибудь грязной подворотне, a к твоему затылку приставлен пистолет.  
— Что, часто такое проделывали? — уточнил Кэл, a Фил только пожал плечами.  
  
Вообще, Кэл думал, что ни к чему важному его не подпустят, максимум поставят охранять вход в кабак, но вместо этого Фил таскал его по всем сделкам, представил паре партнеров и даже дал возможность заключить сделку с каким-то рыжим самогонщиком, которому Кэл не постеснялся разбить морду, услышав стоимость пойла. Сошлись на шестистах баксах, и Фил удивленно поднял брови и даже похлопал его по плечу. И Кэл бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему это было неприятно. Чувствовать себя частью семьи оказалось здорово. Конечно, с Торином он, считай, не встречался, но и Фила оказалось достаточно.  
  
A тот, то посмеиваясь, то совершенно серьезно, называл его братом, хлопал по плечу и загружал все новыми и новыми делами. За три дня, прошедшие с того времени, когда они пришли в «Алую звезду», Кэл узнал о Городе и тупике Фуллера так много нового, сколько не знал до этого. Закончив дела, Фил тащил его к себе, они разваливались на его огромной кровати и пили. Кэла интересовало все, особенно городские легенды, после истории о Старом Асбьёрне, и Фил с явным удовольствием рассказывал их.  
  
— Черт подери, мне никто не рассказывал сказок, — смеялся, захмелев, Кэл, a Фил гладил его по волосам и почему-то вздыхал.  
  
Кэл ничего не спрашивал, только прижимался к теплой ладони и прикрывал глаза, соскальзывая в сон. И в такие моменты он отчетливо понимал, что все это временно и скоро кончится, и тогда придется все рассказать, и Фил узнает, что никакой он ему не брат и вообще не родич, и… Ну, наверное, после этого Фил его убьет, учитывая количество секретов, которые уже ему выдал.  
  
Но это будет позже, a пока можно было позволить себе побыть частью семьи. Пусть даже родственные отношения в этой семье могли бы показаться кому-то слишком свободными. Хотя Фил больше не трогал его, a Кэл ничего не предлагал, стесняясь, пусть и решил, что был бы не против повторить. Уж точно не возражал бы, если бы Фил вдруг выполнил свое обещание. Но тот молчал, и Кэл не собирался настаивать.  
  
Тау на сцене не появлялась вот уже два дня, когда вечером Фил подозвал к себе Кэла и кивнул идти следом.  
  
— Торин сказал, что все начнется завтра.  
  
Кэл молча кивнул. Что тут говорить, все решено.  
  
— Мы отправимся к Трэнду, — продолжал Фил, неторопливо шагая по коридору в сторону комнат девушек. — Ты останешься здесь.  
— Но…  
— Приказ Торина, — не дал ему сказать ни слова Фил, но потом, покосившись на поджавшего губы Кэла, смягчился. — Не стоит, чтобы он тебя видел раньше времени, да еще среди нас. Еще поймет, что подстава.  
  
Кэл кивнул.  
  
— A я, значит, к Однорукому?  
— Но только после того, как мы вернемся от Трэнда, — кивнул Фил.  
— Понял.  
  
В комнате Тау горел только ночник, и сначала Кэл не понял почему, a потом увидел сидящую в кресле девушку. Тау держала в одной руке стакан с чем-то прозрачным, в другой длинную сигарету, но не затягивалась, кажется, уже давно, потому что столбик пепла был почти в половину. Девушка смотрела куда-то в стену, a вся левая часть ее лица представляла собой лиловый синяк, на скуле ясно была видна ссадина, оставленная перстнем, губы разбиты, a в распахнутом вороте халата на светлой коже расцветали кровоподтеки. В синяках были и тонкие запястья.  
  
— Привет, дорогая, — негромко сказал Фил, присаживаясь рядом с креслом на корточки и вытаскивая из пальцев девушки сигарету.  
  
Пепел хлопьями упал на ковер, но Фил не обратил на это никакого внимания, затянулся и затушил окурок в переполненной пепельнице.

— Привет, — отозвалась Тау, переводя взгляд на него, a потом заметила Кэла и усмехнулась. — Что, пришел потренировать братца?  
— Зачем ты так? — поморщился, вставая, Фил. — Думаешь, мне это доставило удовольствие?  
— Скажи еще, что нет, — фыркнула Тау.  
— Если только самую малость, — сказал Фил. — Сама знаешь, что если бы на твоем месте был я, ты бы чувствовала то же самое.  
— Не буду спорить, — помолчав, сказала Тау. — Пора?  
— Почти, — кивнул Фил, снова присел перед ней, осторожно сжал ее руки в своих. — Мы постараемся сделать так, чтобы ты там не осталась. Покажем тебя, договоримся об обмене, a потом…  
— Он может на это не согласиться, — покачала головой Тау. — Если там будет его сынок, точно ничего не получится. Он потребует, чтобы вы оставили меня сразу же.  
— Торин на это не пойдет, — покачал головой Фил. — Ты же знаешь.  
— Я знаю, — попыталась улыбнуться Тау, но вместо улыбки вышла гримаса. — Надо отрабатывать.  
— И это тоже, — кивнул Фил. — Не забудь, ты должна быть в платье.  
— С такой мордой — и в платье?  
— Трэнд любит…  
— Ох, да знаю я, что он любит, — раздраженнно воскликнула Тау. — Валите уже отсюда, дайте девочке нажраться перед казнью. Валите-валите, трахайтесь.  
— Мы не… — вспыхнул до корней волос Кэл, но Фил остановил его взглядом.  
— Завидуешь? — ухмыльнулся он и едва увернулся от тяжелого стакана, которым Тау чуть не заехала ему по зубам. — A вот мне шкурку портить не нужно. И вообще, вот закончим все, — он осторожно поднес к губам ее руку и поцеловал, — и мы тебя пару суток из постели не выпустим. Да, Кэл?  
  
Тот кивнул, слабо улыбаясь. Тау пару мгновений смотрела на обоих, a потом отняла руку и махнула, прося убраться.  
  
— Я думал, мы вместе должны были, — проговорил Кэл, когда они с Филом вышли из комнаты Тау. После затхлого воздуха даже сладкий, провонявший духами и травой воздух коридора показался ему свежим.  
— Ты бы смог? — спросил Фил, доставая сигареты.  
— Ну, — Кэл принял одну, благодарно кивнул, прикурив, — мне приходилось бить женщин.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — отозвался Фил, затянулся и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Но я должен был сделать это сам.  
— Это что… — Кэл никак не мог подобрать слов. — Ты… тебе так нравится?  
— Ты спрашиваешь, встает ли у меня, когда я бью женщин? — удивленно уставился на него Фил. — Братец, я гей. У меня встает совсем от другого.  
— От того, что ты лупишь парней? — усмехнулся Кэл.  
— От того, что они мне отсасывают, — отозвался Фил. — Хочешь проверить?  
— Я… — Кэл подавился дымом и раскашлялся, слыша, как смеется Фил.  
— Ладно, не парься, братец, не стану я тебя заставлять.  
— A я и не против, — неожиданно для самого себя сказал Кэл, утер слезящиеся глаза и прямо взглянул на Фила. — Только сейчас я не могу. Однорукий, этот ваш Трэнд. Я хочу, чтобы все закончилось.  
— Ну, хороший трах в тяжелые времена еще никому не вредил, — отозвался Фил. — Но я не стану тебя заставлять. Сам решишь.  
— Я же сказал… — начал было Кэл, но Фил остановил его взмахом руки.  
  
Некоторое время они просто стояли, прислонившись к стене, и курили, a потом из-за двери выглянула одна из девчонок и недовольно поинтересовалась, долго ли они еще будут травить ее с клиентом своим дымом.  
  
— Здоровый образ жизни, чтоб его, — закатил глаза Фил. — Глянь-ка, даже шлюхи им прониклись.  
— Дольше проживешь, больше заработаешь, — ворчливо отозвалась та.  
— Угу, надейся, — хмыкнул Фил и хлопнул ее по голой ляжке. — Идем, Кэл, съедим по куску хорошей жирной свинины, которую наша Дороти тоже не употребляет.  
  
Девка фыркнула, вильнула крупным задом и захлопнула дверь.  
  
— A что за дела у Тау с этим Трэндом? — спросил Кэл немного позже, когда они, устроившись за одним из дальних столиков, принялись за еду.  
  
Фил отвечать не торопился. Отрезал кусок мяса, сунул в рот, a сам принялся осматривать зал. Их столик стоял очень удобно — были видны все закоулки, и через миг он подозвал к себе стоявшего неподалеку охранника.  
  
— Толстый Бур снова толкает свою наркоту у нас под носом, — проговорил он, тыкая вилкой в улыбчивого толстяка на другом конце зала. — Скажи ему — или он валит, или я съем его вместо этой свиньи. Кстати, его на дольше хватит.  
  
Охранник кивнул и словно бы испарился, чтобы через мгновение материализоваться у столика, за которым сидел толстяк. Тот, как оказалось, при всех своих габаритах мог двигаться очень быстро. Кэл с улыбкой смотрел, как он, стараясь сохранить достоинство, почти выбегает из зала, a потому чуть не пропустил слова Фила.  
  
— У Тау с Трэндом нет никаких дел, — сказал он. — A вот у него с ней есть.  
— Что? — Кэл удивленно повернулся к нему. — И чего же он хочет?  
— На самом деле, трудно сказать, — вздохнул Фил и замолчал, тщательно пережевывая мясо. — Я думаю, он хочет ее убить. Торин считает, что он ее сначала помучает, чтобы отомстить за то, что она помогала нам уводить из-под его длинного носа реликвии предков.  
— Его или ваших? — уточнил Кэл.  
— Это уж как получалось, — пожал плечами Фил. — Вот те рубины, из-за которых ты попал, они принадлежали бабке Торина. A белые камни, с которыми мы поработали раньше — Трэнду.  
— Но вы же вроде их ему вернули, — нахмурился Кэл.  
— Ага, — кивнул Фил, — только не вернули, a продали. У Торина тогда трудности возникли, наехал на нас один тут, — он машинально потер грудь, где, как помнил Кэл, был большой, грубый рубец, — едва отбились. Торин с Трэндом тогда объединились, и дяде пришлось заплатить за помощь камнями. Мне кажется, он до сих пор себе этого простить не может.  
— Но ведь главное, что вам удалось победить, — осторожно проговорил Кэл.  
— Удалось, — кивнул Фил. — Но союз наш как раз тогда и распался, потому что к нам ушла Тау.  
— Почему?  
  
Фил вздохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и в два глотка выпил кружку пива, довольно зажмурился.  
  
— У Трэнда есть сын, — продолжил он. — Ему очень нравится наша красавица. В целом это, конечно, неудивительно, мало кто остается равнодушен к чарам Тау. Вот только проблемка состоит в том, что после того, как Ласси поиграет со своими девочками, их находят в Ист-Ривер, порезанными на кусочки. Трэнд сам спал с Тау, но сыну уступил бы ее не задумавшись. И, как ты понимаешь, Тау такая перспектива не устраивала. Поэтому она пришла к Торину, поделилась всей информацией, что знала. Мы тогда очень хорошо на этом заработали, увели из-под носа у Трэнда пару выгодных сделок, и девочка осталась.  
— A теперь вы ею прикроетесь, чтобы добраться до Однорукого, — проговорил Кэл.  
— Именно так, — согласился Фил. — И она прекрасно понимает, что это необходимо.  
— Стать пешкой в игре Торина, чтобы тот мог отомстить?  
— A разве ты не хочешь отомстить за мать?  
— A разве я сказал, что я против?  
  
Фил только рассмеялся.  
  
— Все закончится быстро, — проговорил он. — Два дня, и все.  
— Если они клюнут на наживку, — сказал Кэл.  
— Должны, — отозвался Фил.  
— A если…  
— A про если мы думать сейчас не будем.  
  
***  
Красоту можно найти во всем, если постараться. Даже в грязи, даже в гниении есть свое очарование, главное, знать, с какой стороны посмотреть. Хотя Рэндалл Трэнд все реже смотрел вокруг, все реже пытался найти совершенство в неприглядном мире, окружающем его. И все чаще запирался в своей сокровищнице — бронированном помещении в двадцать квадратных метров, расположенном в подвале его особняка по Фуллер-грейвз.  
  
Совсем недалеко от тупика Фуллера, где жил его заклятый друг, Торин Оукеншильд, но Трэнд никогда не волновался по этому поводу. Во-первых, у Торина, как бы он ни был неуправляем, достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы держать вооруженный нейтралитет, a во-вторых, личная охрана Трэнда была хорошо обучена и, что весьма важно, этим людям хорошо платили.

— Мне кажется, пора бы расширить хранилище.  
  
Эта мысль пришла в голову Рэндалу Трэнду за завтраком, во вторник, пятнадцатого января. Пара тостов, яблочный джем, кофе и молоко — вполне достаточно, чтоб наесться и не навредить своему внешнему виду. Трэнд был слегка склонен к полноте, к тому же возраст, a он не собирался позволять себе расплываться.  
  
— Хм?  
  
Его сын даже не поднял головы от утренней газеты.  
  
— Скоро начну натыкаться на углы, — пояснил Трэнд.  
— Так тебе же больше пока ничего не привозили, — легкомысленно отозвался сын, отпивая кофе.  
  
Трэнд покосился на небольшое коричневое пятнышко, расплывшееся по салфетке, и недовольно поморщился. Больше всего на свете он ценил аккуратность.  
  
— Это пока, — суховато сказал он. — Но думаю, такое положение вещей временно.  
— Угу.  
  
Сын перевернул страницу, все так же не поднимая глаз, и это взбесило бы Трэнда еще вчера, но сегодня он знал, как повлиять на распоясавшегося мальчишку, который почему-то никак не хотел понять, что есть настоящие ценности. Хотя у каждого они, несомненно, свои — ценности и слабости — и на них так интересно играть.  
  
— У меня для тебя новость, Ласси, — улыбаясь про себя, проговорил он, аккуратно промокнул губы белой кружевной салфеткой, на миг задумался, не стоит ли сменить их цвет на кофейный, и достал из внутреннего кармана тонкий конверт.  
— В чем дело?  
  
Сын наконец-то оторвался от газеты и удивленно взглянул на конверт.  
  
— Оукеншильд хочет встретиться.  
— Это… странно, — подумав, сказал Лас. — И зачем?  
— Надумал расширяться, — коротко усмехнулся Трэнд и позволил себе то, чего не позволял за столом никогда — потянулся. — Просит два квартала к северу от тупика Фуллера.  
— Спятил совсем, — фыркнул Лас, поднял конверт и небрежно, почти брезгливо, посмотрел на него. — Это же самая прибыльная зона.  
— Именно, — кивнул Трэнд. — И сначала я твердо решил, что откажу ему, a потом заглянул в конверт. Ну, надо же было понять, с чего Оукеншильд решил, что сумеет добиться своего.  
— И?  
— Загляни внутрь.  
  
Сын послушался, и Трэнд, жадно следя за выражением его лица, не сдержал улыбки.  
  
— Это же…  
— Именно так.  
  
Трэнд поднялся на ноги, подошел к окну, заулыбался, уже не скрываясь.  
  
— И какое же решение ты принял? — услышал он.  
  
Он мог гордиться сыном — под сдержанным тоном лишь слегка угадывались страсть и нетерпение. Прекрасно.  
  
— Ну, два квартала — это слишком много, — потянув паузу, сказал он. — Я думаю, в итоге мы сойдемся на половине.  
— То есть ты встретишься с ним? — нетерпения и жажды стало больше.  
— Если ты не возражаешь, я бы хотел попытаться сделать своему сыну подарок.  
  
Трэнд повернулся, улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову, и увидел, как от радости вспыхнуло лицо сына. Это было почти… неприятно, Ласси стоит еще поработать над своей выдержкой. Но жажда мести и крови, читающаяся в его глазах, радовала. Значит, все прошло, значит, эта девка больше не имеет над ним власти. Это просто прекрасно. И стоит убедиться. A для этого не жаль отдать, хм, скажем, один прибыльный квартал. Тем более что Оукеншильда всегда можно будет потом оттуда выдавить.  
  
Или не пытаться? В конце концов, присутствие рядом такого человека придает жизни остроту и интерес. Именно поэтому Трэнд не поддавался на все уговоры переехать в другую часть Города. Скука накрыла бы его с головой уж в первый час, a он ужасно не любил скучать. Оукеншильд же под боком всегда был гарантией разнообразных развлечений. Иногда, впрочем, Трэнд немного подогревал интерес сам. Как, например, совсем недавно. Хотя об этом Оукеншильд точно не знает. Пока. Но Рэндал уже решил, что обязательно намекнет ему при встрече. В конце концов, ведь так забавно наблюдать, как вооруженный нейтралитет превращается в полноценную войну. Слишком уж долго Оукеншильд позволял себе над ним насмехаться — прекрасные белые камни, на которые Трэнд теперь не мог взглянуть, чтобы не вспомнить, как именно они ему достались, Тау, из-за которой разбилось сердце Ласа. Достаточно. Рэндал Трэнд сделал свой ход и продолжит партию.  
  
— Так когда ты встретишься с ним?  
  
Трэнд слегка вздрогнул, поняв, что задумался.  
  
— Почему бы и не сегодня вечером, — пожал он плечами.  
— Как думаешь, он согласится оставить ее в знак добрых намерений? — спросил сын, и в голосе его слышалась жажда обладания. Рэндал даже ощутил гордость.  
— Я буду настаивать, — усмехнулся он. — Но даже если и нет — не беда. Мы решим эту проблему.  
  
***  
— Что-то ты слишком напряжен, парень.  
  
Кэл вздрогнул, вскинул голову и удивленно уставился на Верзилу. Умение того появляться так тихо и так неожиданно до сих пор вызывало восхищение, но Кэл постарался этого не показывать и только пожал плечами.  
  
— С чего ты взял?  
— С того, что я стою тут уже пятнадцать минут, и за это время ты ни разу не шевельнулся.  
— Оружие чищу.  
— И тряпкой не двинул.  
— Ладно.  
  
Кэл со вздохом отложил револьвер и промасленную тряпку, хотел было потереть лицо рукой, но быстро вспомнил, что пальцы перепачканы смазкой.  
  
— Я думаю над тем, что должен сказать Однорукому, — признался он. — Что, если он мне не поверит и не придет на встречу?  
— Это было бы не слишком хорошо, — отозвался Верзила. — Так что постарайся уж.  
— Я понимаю, — согласился Кэл. — Но что, если?  
— Очень хотелось бы сказать, что мы придумаем что-то другое, — помолчав, сказал Верзила, — но вряд ли удастся. Я говорил Торину, что весь план построен на совпадениях, но он только плечами пожал. Выгорит или нет.  
  
Верзила вздохнул, почесал затылок и вдруг широко усмехнулся:  
  
— Вот всегда такой был.  
— Торин?  
— Ну. Чего только не придумывал, и все удавалось.  
— Не все, насколько я понимаю, — ляпнул Кэл быстрее, чем сумел себя остановить.  
— Ты о чем это? — тут же нахмурился Верзила.  
— Ну…  
— Наши отношения тебя, парень, никаким боком не касаются, — отрезал Верзила.  
— Я вроде как Ее сын, — усмехнулся Кэл.  
  
Он знал, что нарывается, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он ожидал удара, но к его огромному удивлению, Верзила неожиданно расслабился и даже слегка улыбнулся.  
  
— Она хотела сына, — сказал он. — Так что ты тогда вовремя подвернулся. Да и не дурак оказался.  
— Чего? — не понял Кэл.  
— Это ее слова, не мои. По мне, так ты полный идиот, — махнул ручищей Верзила. — Это ж надо так вляпаться.  
— Я знаю.  
  
Кэл опустил голову и принялся рассматривать испачканные руки.  
  
— Я…  
  
Он не знал, что хочет сказать. Слова комом встали в горле, мешая друг другу. Что ему говорить — что просит прощения, больше так не будет, что жалеет о своем уходе? A кому, кому он теперь это скажет? Верзиле наплевать.  
  
— Ты хоть не соврал насчет Однорукого? — услышал он вдруг и покачал головой. — Смотри, иначе все насмарку и придется начинать сначала.  
— И ты спустишь с меня шкуру, — продолжил Кэл.  
— Не стану, — Кэл недоверчиво хмыкнул. — Торин очень уж хочет и Трэнда прижать, и с Одноруким посчитаться. Так что, так или иначе, мы сюда вовремя попали.  
— A потом что?  
  
Кэл прямо взглянул на Верзилу.  
  
— Ну, посчитаемся мы все, попробуем выжить. A потом что?  
  
Верзила неожиданно шагнул к нему, и Кэлу понадобились все силы, чтобы не шарахнуться, вскакивая, назад. Кажется, даже треснувшие ребра сильнее заныли, но он остался на месте. Верзила же просто присел перед ним и заглянул в лицо.  
  
— Парень, нас ждет такая заваруха, что уже просто выжить будет счастьем. A ты что-то говоришь про будущее.  
— Но…  
— Тебе будет мало спокойной жизни?  
— Ну, неплохо бы еще, чтобы она была сытой, — подумав, ответил Кэл.  
  
Верзила рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу, вставая.  
  
— Этот племянник Торина — Фил, как он тебе?  
  
Вопрос был задан настолько неожиданно, что Кэл невольно залился краской.  
  
— Нормальный, — отозвался он как можно спокойнее. — Нормальный парень, хороший стрелок, соображает быстро.  
— Держись его, — сказал Верзила. — Ты ему вроде как нравишься. Думаю, он тебя прикроет, если что.  
— A ты?  
  
Кэл сам не знал, для чего задал этот вопрос.  
  
— A я прикрою Торина, — услышал он ответ, который, кажется, и так знал. — Я ему должен.  
  
Кэл хотел было спросить еще что-то, но в этот момент в дверь постучали, потом она, обгоняя стук, отворилась, и на пороге встал Фил. Обвел Верзилу и Кэла спокойным взглядом — только в глазах прыгали искры предвкушения:  
  
— Мы готовы ехать.  
  
Кэл потянулся было за револьвером, вспомнил, что его эта часть дела не касается, уронил руки и кивнул.  
  
— Жди звонка, — распорядился Верзила, направляясь к выходу.  
  
Фил посторонился, пропуская его, коротко кивнул Кэлу и закрыл за собой двери.  
  
Чтобы отвлечься, Кэл снова взялся за оружие. Конечно, бойцы Однорукого его обыщут и отберут ствол, но идти туда безоружным еще большее самоубийство. На миг он снова остро пожалел, что судьба выкинула с ним такой фортель — Тау, рубины Однорукого, Торин, Она. Ну что стоило ему жить мирно, спокойно и довольно-таки сыто? Вот что теперь его ждет? Какой-то большой куш? Хрен с два. Скорее смерть, причем жестокая. И почему ему просто нельзя спокойно жить?  
  
— Пусть только все нормально закончится, и я больше ни во что не влипну, — вслух пообещал себе Кэл и вздохнул. Если бы еще от него что-то зависело.  
  
Он вычистил и зарядил револьвер, выкурил несколько сигарет, раздумывая, не стоит ли выпить, передумал, решив, что нужна свежая голова, полистал порно-журнальчик, обнаружившийся на столе в груде бумаг, и успел задремать, когда тишину комнаты вдруг нарушил резкий телефонный звонок. Кэл схватил трубку и поднес ее к уху.

— Да, — спросонья голос звучал резко и хрипло.  
— Договоренность достигнута, — услышал он. — Мы едем обратно. Встреча завтра в десять утра, на Ист-Ривер. Там, где три старые липы.  
  
Больше ничего не уточняя, Кэл повесил трубку. Настал его черед действовать.  
  
***  
  
— Вот уж не думала, что когда-нибудь снова здесь окажусь.  
  
Тау с трудом выбралась из машины, стараясь не слишком сильно опираться на руку Фила. За ними точно наблюдают, так что не стоит… Она чуть было не подумала «нарываться», но тут же запретила себе эту мысль, слишком уж она попахивала капитуляцией.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, — сохраняя скучающее выражение лица, пробормотал Фил. — Мы не бросим тебя, ты же знаешь.  
  
«Откуда?» — хотела было спросить Тау, но не стала, боясь сорваться в истерику.  
  
Поэтому она просто глубоко вздохнула, до боли выпрямила спину и шагнула вперед.  
  
— Какая смелая девочка.  
  
Рэндал Трэнд наблюдал всю картину, глядя на улицу через прозрачно-белые шторы. В ткань, над которой поработали лучшие мастера, была вплетена зеркальная нить, поэтому разглядеть снаружи то, что происходит внутри, было невозможно, a вот ему все прекрасно было видно.  
  
— Они идут?  
  
Сын изо всех сил старался выглядеть непринужденно и даже позволил себе развалиться в кресле. Рэндал поморщился, но решил не делать ему замечаний. В конце концов, Лас еще слишком молод, он думает, что у него чувства. Пусть пока так и будет, это ведь не вредно. Тем более, сделав с девушкой то, что он собирается, он должен будет избавиться от ерунды, что забивает ему голову.  
  
— Идут, — кивнул Трэнд и уселся за стол, кивнув одному из слуг открыть двери в кабинет.  
— Мы примем их здесь? — удивленно поднял брови Лас.  
— Я приму их здесь, — подчеркнув первое слово, сказал Трэнд. — A тебе неплохо бы занять свое место.  
  
Сын подчинился беспрекословно. Стоило лишь ему занять свое место за плечом отца, как в коридоре послышались тяжелые шаги. Трэнд едва сдержался, чтобы не поморщиться. Неизящество Торина отчего-то всегда доставляло ему почти физическую боль. Ну да ничего, хорошего врага можно простить и за большее.  
  
— Трэнд.  
— Оукеншильд.  
  
Обмен приветствиями был почти привычным, и на миг ему захотелось улыбнуться. Впрочем, он тут же подавил это странное желание и только слегка наклонил голову, приветствуя вошедших. Кроме Оукеншильда и его племянника, поддерживающего под руку девушку, в комнату вошел огромный, мрачного вида детина. Он сразу же отошел в угол, где так и застыл, и, хотя его присутствие нервировало, Трэнд решил не обращать на него внимания.  
  
— Итак? — негромко он спросил, когда все расселись.  
  
Племянник Оукеншильда Фил сел рядом с Тау, которая прятала кисти под изящным белым шарфом (наверное, наручники, как предусмотрительно, однако), и расслабленно закинул руку на спинку ее стула, слегка касаясь обнаженного плеча девушки. Трэнд почти ощутил волну гнева, исходящую от сына, но тот сдержался и ничего не сказал.  
  
— Красивое платье, Тау, — учтиво сказал Трэнд. — Правда, тебе больше пошел бы зеленый, a не синий.  
— Мне нравится, — негромко ответила та, поднимая голову. Глаза ее сверкали упрямым и непримиримым огнем. Ах, как хорошо он его помнил. Трэнд только улыбнулся — особенным образом — глядя в разукрашенное синяками лицо, и с удовольствием увидел, как сильно побледнела девушка.  
— Это твой выбор, несомненно, — сказал он. — Но этот цвет по-настоящему шел лишь одной женщине, и это не ты.  
  
Оукеншильд нахмурился, но ничего не стал спрашивать. Трэнд почти восхитился его выдержкой.  
  
— Итак? — повторил он. — Как я понял, ты желаешь договориться, дорогой друг.  
— Скорее враг, — сказал Торин, — но да, хочу. У меня есть что тебе предложить, a тебе есть чем за это заплатить.  
— Слушаю тебя.  
  
Трэнд откинулся на спинку стула, сложил пальцы перед лицом и приготовился не слушать. Зачем, если и так все ясно. Девушку он, конечно же, вернет — сына надо баловать, да и кварталы потом отожмет обратно. A пока пусть Оукеншильд поговорит.  
  
К его огромному удивлению, Торин кивнул племяннику. Тот убрал руку со спинки стула, слегка наклонился вперед и начал говорить. И смотрел он при этом совершенно не на Трэнда.  
  
«Они обо всем знают», — подумал тот, чувствуя, как изнутри начинает подниматься злость. — «Понимают, что я захочу купить сыну игрушку. Но неужели им так нужны те кварталы? Или дело в чем-то другом?»  
  
Сейчас он вдруг остро пожалел, что так быстро ответил на письмо Оукеншильда. Не стоило торопиться, надо было все хорошенько разузнать, a уж потом действовать. Но сейчас уже поздно. Хотя, конечно, он ничего не обещал сыну.  
  
Чувствуя, как злость становится все сильнее, Трэнд пристально уставился на Оукеншильда, вежливо улыбаясь, и совсем перестал слушать, что говорит его племянник. Торин спокойно смотрел в ответ и, казалось, вот-вот начнет зевать. Его наследник что-то мерно вещал фоном, совсем не смущаясь тем, что его абсолютно никто не слушает. У мальчишки отменная выдержка. Он будет неплохим соперником для Ласа. Если конечно, они с Оукеншильдом не разберутся со всем раньше.  
  
— A девочка хочет вернуться? — спросил Трэнд, дождавшись паузы в речи Фила. Тот мгновенно умолк.  
— Она знала, чем рискует, когда пришла к нам, — небрежно пожал плечами Торин.  
— Она принесла тебе немало денег, — заметил Трэнд.  
— Два квартала принесут мне куда больше, — сказал Торин.  
— Это правда, — согласился Трэнд, рассматривая свои ногти. — Но только в том случае, если я соглашусь на нашу сделку, a мне что-то не слишком хочется, учитывая, как коварно ты обманул меня однажды.  
— Ты про белые камни? — чуть приподнял брови Торин. — Они так прекрасны, что просто околдовали меня, но как только я пришел в себя, то сразу же вернул их законному владельцу.  
  
«За немалую сумму», — подумал Трэнд, но вслух ничего не сказал и снова перевел взгляд на неподвижно сидящую Тау.  
  
Дурацкий синий шелк действительно не слишком шел ей, и он уже видел ее в зеленом. Пожалуй, с закрытыми плечами, a то кровоподтек на ключице не слишком эстетично выглядит.  
  
— Ты можешь остаться, — сказал он наконец и с удовольствием увидел, как Тау съежилась.  
— Нет, — вмешался Оукеншильд.  
— Я всего лишь предлагаю свое гостеприимство, не более, — усмехнулся Трэнд.  
— Только после того, как будет подписан договор, — отрезал Торин.  
— И как же я могу быть уверен в том, что ты меня не обманешь?  
— Зачем бы я тогда сегодня пришел? — скривил губы Оукеншильд. — A вот ты вполне можешь попытаться меня кинуть.  
— Как грубо, — поморщился Трэнд. — И зачем бы мне это делать?  
  
В ответ Оукеншильд только коротко рассмеялся.  
  
— Два квартала переходят ко мне после того, как мы подпишем договор, a ты получаешь девку, — жестко сказал он, оборвав смех.  
— Согласен, — легко улыбнулся Трэнд и чуть наклонился вперед. — Ты уверена, дорогая, что не хочешь воспользоваться моим предложением? Я смотрю, с тобой там не слишком хорошо обращаются. A Лас вполне способен о тебе позаботиться.  
— Благодарю, — Тау чуть опустила голову. — Но откажусь. Вещи еще нужно собрать, сами понимаете.  
— Понимаю, — улыбнулся Трэнд. — Лас подготовит комнату, достойную тебя. A теперь, раз все решено, предлагаю всем выпить. Как ты выразился в прошлый раз? Обмыть сделку.  
— Не возражаю, — не стал отказываться Оукеншильд, и Трэнд махнул рукой, приказывая сыну налить гостям.  
  
Ласси будет недоволен, но ему полезно учиться тому, что иногда стоит смирить гордыню. Особенно если знаешь что-то, что неизвестно противнику. Интересно, как поступил бы Оукеншильд, если бы догадывался о том, что он сделал? Наверное, попробовал бы его убить. Несомненно. Трэнд слегка улыбнулся своим мыслям и принял от сына стакан, до половины наполненный золотистым виски. Любимый сорт, Лас никогда не ошибается, умница. Впрочем, он вообще умница, именно поэтому его так приятно баловать.  
  
— Скажи, Торин, — начал он, сделав один глоток и глядя на противника через золотую жидкость, — слышал ли ты, что говорят о нашем Городе?  
— Ты имеешь в виду что-то конкретное? — спросил тот, также отпивая виски. — О Городе чего только не болтают, a уж о нашем районе тем более.  
— О том, что чем слабее становится род, тем меньше букв в именах наследников. Якобы Город отбирает силу через имена тем сильнее, чем дольше существует род. Поэтому так важна свежая кровь.  
  
Оукеншильд задумался, снова отпив из стакана, a потом поднял на Рэндала смеющийся взгляд.  
  
— Тогда твой род что-то сильно ослабел, Трэнд. В имени твоего сына всего три буквы.  
— Как и в имени твоего племянника, — прищурился Рэндал.  
— Ну, тогда еще поборемся, — хмыкнул Оукеншильд, отставил стакан и поднялся на ноги. — A теперь нам пора. Феллан, бери девчонку и пошли.  
— Терпеть не могу, когда ты называешь меня полным именем, — буркнул парень, вставая. — Пошли.  
  
Он грубовато дернул девушку за локоть, ставя на ноги, и Трэнд почувствовал волну злости, исходящую от сына. Сам же он продолжал вежливо улыбаться.  
  
«Знал бы ты, Торин Оукеншильд, чем на самом деле заплатил за белые камни, ты бы не выглядел сейчас таким довольным».  
  
— Завтра в десять утра жду вас у себя, — улыбнулся Трэнд, но Торин вдруг покачал головой.  
— Нет. Встретимся на нейтральной территории.  
— Что же, — Трэнд задумался было, но потом решил не отказываться, — не возражаю. Что ты предлагаешь? Завод или шахту?  
— Зачем же, это пошло. Берег Ист-Ривер вполне подойдет.  
— Там, где высокие липы?  
— Почему бы и нет.  
— Вот и отлично. Значит, встретимся там в десять.  
— Я прикажу подготовить договор.  
— Я тоже.

Трэнд слегка наклонил голову, давая понять, что на сегодня разговор окончен. Оукеншильд отрывисто кивнул в ответ и первым вышел из комнаты. Его племянник, девушка и мрачный верзила последовали за ним.  
  
— Почему ты не настаивал на том, чтобы они оставили ее? Ты же обещал мне.  
  
Шаги Ласа были невесомы, в отличие от крепких рук, опустившихся на плечи Рэндала. Умелые пальцы принялись ловко разминать затекшие мышцы, и он едва успел проглотить стон удовольствия.  
  
— Они бы все равно ее не оставили. A завтра она станет нашей без всяких дополнительных усилий.  
  
Пальцы крепче сжались на его шее, очевидно, Лас отреагировал на слово «наша». Трэнд сдержал стон и улыбку. Ничего, мальчику полезно поработать над выдержкой, пригодится.  
  
***  
Кэл был в этом доме один раз и, честно говоря, надеялся больше никогда не переступать его порог. Ничего, на первый взгляд, страшного в нем не было. Самый обычный двухэтажный особняк, светлые комнаты, со вкусом обставленные каким-то известным дизайнером, уютные кресла в гостиной.  
  
Кэл скорее бы дал отрубить себе руку, чем сел в одно из них. Для него в этом доме пахло кровью. О нет, воздух был пропитан легким ароматом цветов, никаких ошметков плоти на стенах, никакого запаха. Все было словно стерильно, сияло белизной, и на первый взгляд казалось, что здесь просто никто не живет. Впрочем, Кэлу не приходилось слышать о том, чтобы кто-то, приведенный сюда против своей воли, имел шанс посмотреть на изящное великолепие второй раз. Ему самому, как он понимал, очень сильно повезло.  
  
«Еще неизвестно», — невольно подумал он, едва удержался, чтобы не передернуть плечами, и отогнал неприятную мысль.  
  
Он хорошо помнил, как люди Однорукого притащили его сюда, заломив руки за спину, и даже не дали подняться на ноги, бросили под ноги своему боссу. A тот сидел, смотрел на него сверху вниз и улыбался краем рта. Кэлу не хотелось бы еще раз увидеть эту улыбку в свой адрес.  
  
«Все будет хорошо», — сказал он себе, кажется, в сотый раз. — «Завтра все закончится, и, если все пройдет как надо, ты больше никогда не увидишь его. Если… A если нет?»  
  
Почему-то до того момента, как Кэл вошел в дом Однорукого, его задание представлялось ему более простым. Разве сложно? Прийти, держаться уверенно, рассказать то, что нужно. Уйти. И только сейчас он сообразил, что Однорукий может не поверить, или решить проверить его слова, или…  
  
«Да ничего он не будет делать», — проворчал в его голове голос с интонациями Верзилы. — «Давай, парень, не трусь».  
  
Кэл все же сглотнул, чувствуя, как пересохло во рту. Почему-то тут же вспомнилось, как при первом же взгляде на Однорукого ему захотелось спрятаться, забиться в какую-нибудь нору поглубже и не высовываться, надеясь, что тот просто забудет о его существовании. Вот только Однорукий не забывал ни о ком и никогда. Кэл помнил, что рассказывали о нем. Говорили, что даже тем, кто дразнил его в детстве, он отомстил.  
  
Глядя на эту гору мяса, было трудно поверить, что он умеет соображать, но рассказывали, что к каждому он нашел свой подход. Не то чтобы в Городе было трудно кого-то пришить даже в самом престижном районе — заплатил пару штук, и дело на мази— но Однорукий решил все по-своему.  
  
Первого из своих обидчиков он разорил. Просто пустил по миру, и теперь тот просил милостыню где-то на углу Хаксли-стрит и Мелани-роуд. Кэл никогда не вдавался в подробности, но знал этого человека, пару раз даже подавал несчастному пару баксов и отводил глаза, стараясь не смотреть, как тот трясущимися руками прячет бумажки. Наверное, ему еще повезло, он всего лишь лишился денег. Следующего Однорукий заставил смотреть, как убивает его семью. Один дьявол знает, как он отыскал его родичей, но достал всех, начиная от младенцев и заканчивая каким-то старым-престарым прадедом, который давно доживал свои дни в доме престарелых. Кэл не верил, когда ему рассказывали, что кровь из дома вытекала ручьями. Не верил до тех пор, пока как-то раз не напился с одним копом из соседнего полицейского участка.  
  
«Текла, парень», — заплетающимся языком подтвердил тот. — «И орали они так, что мы думали, крышу у дома сорвет. Для каждого была приготовлена своя смерть. Никому не повезло, хотя парочка прожила потом еще пару суток».  
  
Кэл не стал спрашивать, почему никто не рискнул помочь, все и так было ясно. Он просто махнул бармену, чтобы принес сразу бутылку, выпил еще пару стопок, a потом ушел, оставив полицейского сидеть, вцепившись руками в волосы. У каждого свои грехи, и вина этого парня Кэла уж точно не касалась.  
  
Кэл никогда не спрашивал, что Однорукий сделал с последним своим обидчиком. Хватило и того, что он узнал. С тех пор он просто старался затыкать уши и отворачиваться, если при нем что-то начинали говорить о самом страшном человеке Города.  
  
«Самом страшном», — хмыкнул он про себя. — «И почему-то я решил, что они сумеют его прикончить. Я идиот. Я идиот, как и те придурки, что дразнили его в детстве».  
  
Кэл не кривил душой, несчастным он почти не сочувствовал. Если в Одноруком тогда, в детстве, была хотя бы сотая часть того безумия и жестокости, что плавала в его глазах в тот день, когда его увидел Кэл, то они виноваты сами. Смеяться над таким человеком только потому, что он альбинос — это надо быть особого склада ума. Премию Дарвина они получили бы заслуженно. A за то, что при этом еще и семьи с собой потащили, им бы вообще гореть в Аду вечно.  
  
«Ну, как и тебе, если Однорукий не поверит», — промелькнула мысль, но Кэл тут же прогнал ее и вскинул голову, услышав тяжелые шаги.  
  
Сегодня Однорукий выглядел вполне миролюбиво, даже чуть кивнул Кэлу и предложил садиться. Подумав, тот решил подчиниться. Если он чем-то не угодит, то умирать сидя ли, стоя, разницы уже не будет.  
  
— Итак?  
  
Однорукий зевнул с закрытым ртом и снял невидимую соринку с лацкана светлого со стальным отливом пиджака, a потом вопросительно уставился на Кэла. У того спина моментально покрылась холодным потом, но он постарался этого не показать.  
  
— Я нашел Алисию и ваши рубины, — проговорил он, стараясь, чтобы голос не слишком сильно дрожал. — Завтра в десять, на Ист-Ривер, у трех старых лип, некий Торин Оукеншильд передаст девушку и камни Рэндалу Трэнду в обмен на...  
— Оукеншильд? — перебил его Однорукий и сжал здоровой рукой подлокотник кресла так, что тот треснул.  
— Да, — сохраняя спокойствие, кивнул Кэл, — они договорились…  
— Неважно, — снова оборвал его Однорукий. — Ты точно уверен, что он там будет?  
— Информация из первых рук, — кивнул Кэл, глядя на него с точно отмеренной долей удивления. — Простите, я…  
— Ты справился, — кивнул Однорукий. — Пожалуй, за такую хорошую новость я даже калечить тебя не стану. Оукеншильд. Просто прекрасно. Ты можешь идти.  
— Это все? — осторожно уточнил Кэл, поднимаясь на ноги.  
— Ты хочешь сказать что-то еще? — приподнял брови Однорукий.  
— Н-нет.  
— Вот и хорошо.  
  
Кэл скованно кивнул и, стараясь идти не слишком быстро, направился к двери. Щелчок предохранителя заставил его замереть, когда он уже почти переступил порог.  
  
«Все», — промелькнула мысль, a тело напряглось в ожидании выстрела.  
  
Которого не последовало.  
  
— И на твоем месте я бы покинул Город как можно скорее, парень, — почти дружелюбно посоветовал Однорукий. — Поверь, тебе не понравится, если я встречу тебя на улице или услышу от кого-нибудь твое имя.  
  
Не оборачиваясь, Кэл кивнул и вышел.  
  
Предохранитель щелкнул еще раз, a потом на стеклянный стол лег длинноствольный пистолет.  
  
Однорукий встал, потер плечо, к которому крепился протез — оно всегда ныло на перемену погоды — и налил себе выпить. Хорошие новости принес этот парнишка (он уже позабыл, как его имя), вполне заслужил ими жизнь, хоть и трясся как суслик, сам того не замечая. Пусть пока дышит, может, у него и правда хватит мозгов сбежать из Города. Хотя, конечно, вряд ли. Город, как сточная канава, собирает к себе всех, кому не место в нормальном мире. Тут даже младенцы рождаются грязными и испорченными, что уж говорить о взрослых. Но это даже к лучшему — приятнее убивать. Он слышал когда-то дурацкую легенду о чистильщике (мол, кто-то решил избавить Город от скверны, текущей по улицам), но сам уж точно не собирался им становиться. Просто процесс нравился. И завтра, судя по всему, понравится еще больше.

— Оукеншильд, — проговорил Однорукий. — Проклятая семейка.  
  
И будто бы заговоренная. Грохнув тогда старика Тэрри, он не раз потом подсылал убийц к Торину, но ни один не добился успеха. Сначала сам Оукеншильд неплохо справлялся, потом в дело вступил его племянник Айскьольд, и до дядюшки стало совсем не добраться. Ну да ничего, завтра он со всеми разберется. Однорукий отхлебнул из стакана и закурил сигару.  
  
— Язг, — негромко позвал он, и невысокий, коренастый помощник мгновенно оказался в комнате, — собери всех, хорошенько вооружи. Завтра на Ист-Ривер встречаемся с Оукеншильдом.  
— Их будет много? — уточнил Язг.  
— Не имеет значения, — поморщился Однорукий, только теперь сообразив, что не получил от парня никакой дополнительной информации, кроме места.  
— Понял, — к счастью, Язг всегда неплохо соображал, a лишняя пара вооруженных рук никому и никогда не мешала.  
  
Когда помощник испарился, Однорукий откинул голову на изголовье мягкого белого дивана, с обивкой которого почти сливались его волосы, прикрыл глаза. Завтра он вырвет сердце Оукеншильда, a сначала — да, точно — убьет его племянника. Идеально было бы — прямо у него на глазах, но уж как получится. За сына, которого проклятый Оукеншильд убил выстрелом в спину, надо было вырезать всю его семейку, но увы, кажется, их всего двое и осталось. Что же, так даже лучше. Он убьет обоих в один день и больше не станет вспоминать. Кстати, надо потом будет озаботиться возвращением потерянных когда-то территорий. Однорукий плохо помнил, кто такой Трэнд — хлыщ какой-то, кажется, не очень-то умеющий вести дела — и не сомневался, что с ним проблем не возникнет.  
  
Но это все потом. A пока он насладится мыслью о том, что совсем скоро прикончит врага. Можно было бы, конечно, придумать что-то вроде благородной мести за погибшего сына, но Однорукий никогда не лгал сам себе. Мальчишка подставился под выстрел сам — прикрывал его, что ли, он уже и не помнил — и сам виноват. Просто смерть Оукеншильда и его племянника доставит ему удовольствие, вот и все. Отказывать себе в невинных развлечениях Однорукий никогда не умел и теперь не собирался.  
  
  
***  
Город погряз в грязи и крови. В грехах. Сколько отчаявшихся душ каждый день бродят по его улицам, надеясь на спасение и не находя его. Смех здесь похож на слезы, a мольбы камнем падают на землю, не достигая неба. В Аду, наверное, не так страшно и безнадежно.  
  
A ведь когда-то давным-давно он даже был красив. Легкие дома с изящными крышами, кварталы, в которых все друг друга знали и ходили в гости, уютные дворы. Город был мал и наивно щурил стеклянные глаза окон на мир, не ожидая от него подлостей. Ничто ведь не создается на радость злу, но оно куда угодно может проникнуть. Завистью, лестью, гордыней, желанием золота, выстрелами в спину друзьям, выкорчеванной памятью о прошлом.  
  
Наверное, Город и сам уже не помнил своего прошлого. Поток дней, проносящийся мимо, был слишком бурным, слишком торопливым, и он, как и люди, не мог остановиться, вычленить что-то важное, зацепиться за что-нибудь, что помогло бы возродиться. Хотя о возрождении и думать не стоит. Каменная клоака, в которой плавятся, как в котле, многие тысячи душ, достойна быть лишь стертой с лица земли.  
  
— Но и то, что родится на ней после, лучше не будет.  
  
Старый Асбьерн стоял на крыше самого высокого в этой части Города здания и смотрел вниз, на море огней, мерцающих, переливающихся, перетекающих друг в друга живой змеей. Да, когда он освещался лишь свечами, было не так красиво. Зато были звезды. Теперь же их давно уже не было видно. Хотя звезды и не для него совсем. Многие века он бродит по улицам Города, смотрит, как он растет, как гниет изнутри, оставаясь снаружи словно бы прекрасным цветком, манящим пчел к себе сладким ароматом. Да только стоит такой пчеле присесть на него, как она мгновенно окажется в цепкой хватке, и не вырваться, даже оставив пару крылышек. Люди, конечно, не пчелы. Люди намного хуже.  
  
Старый Асбьерн вскинул голову, глядя в затянутое тучами небо. Дождливая будет ночь, да и день, скорее всего, тоже. Он дождь не любил. Тот хоть ничем и не мог ему навредить, но все равно казалось, что вот-вот заноют разламывающей болью кости, и тогда только отлеживаться, ожидая, пока пройдет. С ним это часто случалось, пока он еще был жив, так и теперь в своей жизни — не-жизни он больше любил солнце. Под ним так сладко дремлется.  
  
Старый Асбьерн зевнул, почесал затылок, и повернулся было, собираясь уходить — город не изменился, все по-прежнему, мерзость в рамках — когда вдруг с севера, откуда он совсем недавно пришел, потянуло кровью. Нахмурившись, он прищурился и вгляделся туда, где тучи клубились так, что казалось, уже наступила ночь. Три алых нити переплетались все туже, на его глазах начиная исходить кровью. Грядет что-то плохое, и очень скоро.  
  
— Все-то им неймется, — проговорил Асбьерн, опираясь о топор, которым вдруг стало его оружие. — Все чего-то делят.  
  
Он покачал головой, собираясь уходить. Зачем вмешиваться? Сами разберутся, сколько раз уже бывало. A потом вдруг остановился. Как там сказал тот последний, от которого он освободил Город? «Вычистить от грязи?»  
  
Асбьерн никогда не считал себя тем, кто может убивать, чтобы искоренить грех. Да если уж на то пошло, не он ли первый из всех, ныне живущих, ему поддался? И потерял все, как потеряют и они, пусть еще и не знают об этом. Он лишь страж, которому должно искупить свои грехи, но наказывать многих за то, в чем виноват сам?  
  
Кровью с севера пахло все сильнее, и Асбьерн, стиснув зубы, с жадностью втянул этот соленый, такой приятный запах. Он не должен карать просто так, не имеет права. Лишь оказавшись там, где творится зло, может вмешаться. Но что мешает снова пройти по этому району?  
  
— Не вмешиваться, — сам себе напомнил он, и топор пропал из его руки, став обычной длинной тростью. — Я и не стану.  
  
Только проверить. Слишком много стало в Городе греха, еще чуть-чуть — и он захлебнется в нем. Слишком мало кто хочет жить в нем по законам, слишком у многих законы свои, a это никогда не вело ни к чему хорошему.  
  
«Кто ты такой, чтобы судить?»  
  
— Я и не собираюсь. Просто посмотрю.  
  
Старый Асбьерн оперся о трость и, тяжело ступая, направился прочь с крыши. Когда дверь захлопнулась за ним, с неба исчез последний луч солнца. Пришла ночь.  
  
  
***  
  
— Все готово.  
  
Фил заглянул в кабинет, и Торин, подняв голову от бесконечных бумаг, улыбнулся племяннику. Все же хороший сын получился у Фрерина, жаль, тот не видит этого.  
  
— Очень хорошо.  
— Все вооружены, — продолжил Фил, подходя к столу. — Верзила и Кэл проверяют машины. Тау у себя.  
— Сбежать не пыталась?  
— A смысл? — Фил легко пожал плечами. — Она знает, что это бесполезно. Если завтра дело выгорит, она до конца жизни будет под нашей защитой, если же нет, то, думаю, это будет уже неважно.  
— С чего такие настроения? — приподнял брови Торин. — Не веришь, что все получится?  
— Ну почему же.  
  
Фил сел в кресло и выглядел вполне спокойным, вот только Торин слишком хорошо знал племянника и не стал ходить вокруг да около.  
  
— Что не так?  
— Да нормально все, — поморщился Фил. — Только странное чувство какое-то.  
— Ну да, — кивнул Торин, — это же твое первое дело такого масштаба. Вполне понятно, что ты нервничаешь.  
— Да не нервничаю я, — покачал головой Фил. — Просто слишком уж все просто пока получается.  
— Опасаешься подставы? — нахмурился Торин. — Думаешь, нас предали? Этот парень, Кэл…  
— Нет, — немного резче, чем нужно, сказал Фил, и Торин удивленно уставился на него.  
— Ну ничего себе! Ты что это, племянник, влюбился?  
— Вот еще, — фыркнул Фил, глядя ему в глаза. — К тому же он вроде как мой брат, если ты помнишь.  
— Вроде как, — кивнул Торин, усмехаясь.  
— Ты в это не веришь?  
— A тебе как удобнее было бы?  
— В принципе, все равно.  
— Тогда зачем же спрашивать?  
— Ну…  
— Фил…  
  
Торин помолчал, пытаясь подобрать слова. Тема была скользкой и совершенно ненужной сейчас.

— Просто помни о деле, ладно? Если завтра кто-то из нас допустит ошибку, уже совершенно неважно будет, что ты там чувствуешь к парню и какая у вас степень родства. Нас всех положат, и все. Так что держи себя в руках, ну и не суйся в самую гущу.  
— Ага, как же, — фыркнул Фил. — A кто тебя прикрывать будет?  
— Верзила справится, — отозвался Торин и увидел, как племянник обиженно заморгал. — Да погоди ты. У меня для тебя задание. Утром, перед встречей, осмотришь местность. Там есть небольшая часовня.  
— Знаю, — кивнул Фил. — Кладбище же раньше было.  
— Да. Так вот, займешь там позицию и, если что не так, позвонишь. Смотри, уходи тихо, если что.  
— Ясно.  
— Стрелять начинай не раньше, чем начнется заваруха, да постарайся не попасть в Трэнда или его сынка, проблем потом не оберемся.  
— Ну, это если обоих не снять, — возразил Фил и тут же замолчал, поймав укоризненный взгляд Торина. — Молчу.  
— Если не станет Трэнда, неизвестно, кто придет на его место, a большой передел нам сейчас точно не нужен, — объяснил Торин, прогоняя соблазнительную мысль воспользоваться предложением племянника. — Если же он будет видеть, что мы не виноваты, что Однорукий сам явился на место встречи, то потом можно будет и от сделки отказаться. Мол, передумали, решили оставить пока девочку себе, раз уж она так у всех нарасхват.  
— Получится? — недоверчиво нахмурился Фил.  
— Сейчас-то какая разница? Вот пусть завтра все выгорит, тогда и посмотрим.  
  
Подумав, Фил кивнул и поднялся на ноги.  
  
— Пойду спать, завтра трудный день.  
— Иди. И присмотри, чтобы Тау слишком много не пила, завтра мне нужно, чтобы у нее был товарный вид.  
— Ладно.  
  
Фил улыбнулся и вышел из кабинета. Торин потер лицо руками и тоскливо уставился на бумаги. Чертовы дела, ничего нельзя оставить без присмотра! Фил, конечно, неплохо справляется, но пока на нем полностью охрана, вышибалы и доставка алкоголя, приходится все остальное делать самому. Неправильно, конечно, наследнику бы пора входить в курс дел, как-никак, a он, Торин, тоже ведь не вечен. Неплохо бы найти кого-нибудь в помощь. Но разве кому-то можно доверять? Вот этого бы Кэла как-то приспособить. Торин не очень-то верил в байку о том, что он его племянник, но парень, кажется, головастый, и идти ему особо, как он понял из слов Верзилы, некуда.  
  
— Ну, вот если завтра нормально себя проявит, подумаю об этом, — решил Торин.  
  
Снова с ненавистью поглядев на бумаги, он оттолкнул их, встал и от души потянулся. Фил прав, день завтра будет очень нелегкий, и надо хорошенько выспаться.  
  
***  
Утро наступило для Кэла очень рано и началось с чувствительного толчка в бок. Недовольно заворчав, он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Фила. Уже полностью одетый, он поправлял пиджак, прикрывая кобуру под мышкой. У ног его стоял небольшой чемоданчик.  
  
— Давай-ка, поднимайся, — сухо сказал он Кэлу. — Я уезжаю, a ты присмотри, чтобы Тау была готова.  
— Ей опять надеть платье? — хрипло спросил Кэл, потирая глаза руками.  
— Да как хочет, — безразлично отозвался Фил. — Главное, чтоб на ногах стояла, a то видел я, как ты вчера тащил ей выпивку. A Торин, между прочим, запретил.  
— Сдашь? — хмыкнул Кэл, садясь на кровати.  
  
Фил смерил его взглядом, особо задержавшись на стояке, и облизнул губы. Кэл невольно залился краской, вспомнив, что эти губы творили с ним ночью, и прикрылся одеялом.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — рассмеялся Фил. — С чего ты вдруг стал таким стеснительным?  
— Боюсь, набросишься, — серьезно ответил Кэл. — И тогда мы опоздаем всюду, куда только можно.  
— Это точно, — с сожалением вздохнул Фил, отводя глаза.  
  
Наклонившись, он поднял увесистый чемоданчик, коротко кивнул Кэлу и направился к двери.  
  
— Стой, a ты-то куда? — крикнул ему вслед Кэл.  
— У меня свое задание, — отозвался Фил.  
— Тебя там не будет? — продолжал спрашивать Кэл.  
— В этом деле без меня никак, — обернувшись, подмигнул ему Фил и тут же посерьезнел. — A ты присматривай за дядей и Тау, ладно?  
— Естественно, в оба глаза, — кивнул Кэл.  
— Вот и отлично.  
  
Фил коротко улыбнулся ему и вышел. Кэл еще мгновение прислушивался к его удаляющимся шагам, a потом откинул одеяло и выбрался из кровати. Быстрый душ, кофе, и вскоре он уже стучался в комнату Тау. Девушка открыла почти сразу, и по ее лицу было видно, что она не спала. Бросив взгляд за ее спину, на туалетный столик, Кэл понял, что она успела приговорить почти всю принесенную им вчера бутылку.  
  
— Как ты только на ногах еще держишься? — проворчал он, входя. — Торин будет недоволен.  
— Да пошел он, — тускло сказала Тау, обнимая себя за плечи.  
  
Кэл внимательно взглянул на нее, удивляясь. От уверенной, лукавой красавицы не осталось почти ничего. Сейчас он бы ни за что не поверил, что Тау может не то что держаться, как Алисия, a даже просто выглядеть, как она.  
  
— Что смотришь? — правильно поняла его Тау. — Не нравлюсь? Да и плевать. Главное, чтобы ему не понравилась, a вот это вряд ли возможно.  
— Ласу? — спросил Кэл. — Да что ты вообще о нем думаешь! Торин же сказал, что не отдаст тебя ему, a насколько я успел понять, он свое слово держит.  
— Когда ему это выгодно, — криво усмехнулась Тау и передернула плечами, словно от холода. — Но сейчас ему плевать и на меня, и на Ласа, и на самого Трэнда. Мы же все — просто приманка, не больше. Основная цель — Однорукий, прикончивший его сестренку.  
— Он хочет отомстить, — пожал плечами Кэл, чувствуя, как по щекам ползет предательский румянец. — И его трудно за это винить.  
  
Он изо всех сил старался не думать о том, что сегодня произойдет. Однорукий, конечно, тот еще урод, но в Ее смерти он точно невиновен. Если бы Кэл только мог представить, что все дойдет до такого, что Торин так сразу и целиком поверит в его слова и в то, что он его племянник, что захочет отомстить…  
  
«Да ничего бы ты не сделал», — подумал он вдруг. — «Свою шкуру надо было спасать. A Однорукий совсем не из тех людей, которых следует жалеть».  
  
— Сегодня погибнет много людей, — проговорила совсем негромко Тау, и Кэл невольно вздрогнул.  
— Не думай об этом, — стараясь говорить бодро, улыбнулся он.  
— Ты и сам это знаешь, — отозвалась она и вдруг коснулась его плеча. — Ты держись позади, ладно? Не хотелось бы, чтоб тебя пристрелили.  
— Встану там, где Торин скажет, — нахмурился Кэл, a Тау только грустно улыбнулась.  
— Что же, пора собираться.  
  
Она уселась за туалетный столик, пристально вгляделась в свое отражение и неожиданно весело улыбнулась.  
  
— Ладно, давай-ка сделаем тебя красивой, дорогая.  
  
Кэл открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как-то подбодрить ее, но тут же передумал — в конце концов, слова ничего не значат, только действия. И он пообещал себе, что обязательно будет держаться рядом с Тау и прикроет ее в случае чего.  
  
«Ничего с тобой не случится», — пообещал он про себя, глядя на рыжий затылок.  
  
И дорого бы дал, чтобы в самом деле ощутить такую уверенность.  
  
К его огромному удивлению, уже через сорок минут Тау выглядела и двигалась так, словно спала сном младенца всю ночь, a виски добавляла лишь чайную ложку в кофе. Общее впечатление портили лишь синяки на руках и лице, но на них Кэл старательно не обращал внимания.  
  
— Что бы мне надеть? — аккуратно прикусив тщательно накрашенную нижнюю губу, спросила Тау, открыв шкаф.  
— Ну… — неуверенно протянул Кэл.  
— Я тебя не спрашиваю, — фыркнула в его сторону девушка. — Вы, мужики, ни черта не смыслите в женских нарядах. Даже все эти великие кутюрье. Как навертят всякой ерунды поверх своих вешалок, так взглянуть больно.  
— Наверное, ты права, — решил не спорить с ней Кэл, вовремя вспомнив слова Фила, что совершенно все равно, как будет одета Тау.  
— Конечно, я права.  
  
Тау вытащила из шкафа атласное зеленое платье, провела по тонкой ткани пальцами, чему-то задумчиво улыбаясь, a потом тряхнула головой:  
  
— Все возвращается на круги своя.  
— Ты о чем это? — недоуменно нахмурился Кэл.  
— Да так, — усмехнулась Тау и змеей скользнула в платье. — Помоги-ка застегнуть.  
  
Кэл неловко шагнул вперед, протянул руку и застыл в нерешительности.  
  
— Ну что же ты, — Тау нетерпеливо передернула плечами. — Нам надо торопиться.  
— Да.

Придерживая ткань, Кэл потянул вверх собачку замка, неловко дернул, и язычок остался у него в руке.  
  
— Черт! Замок…  
— Давай уж как-нибудь.  
  
Кэл едва сумел застегнуть платье, медленно сдвигая замок вверх, a потом не удержался и коротко поцеловал Тау в плечо.  
  
— Куплю тебе новое, когда все кончится, — негромко пообещал он.  
— Договорились.  
  
Девушка вывернулась из его рук, улыбнулась и, осторожно поцеловав в щеку, стерла след своей помады. Кэл потянулся было к ней, чтобы обнять, но она легко подалась назад, ускользая от прикосновения.  
  
— Пора идти.  
  
***  
Когда-то, в прошлом веке, на берегу Ист-Ривер стоял небольшой монастырь, звенели колокола, стройные ряды монашек ходили к обедне в маленькую часовню, где нестройными голосами возносили хвалу Господу. A потом что-то случилось. Точно так никто ничего и узнал — церковь всегда умела хранить свои секреты, но по Городу долго сплетничали, что одна из монашек спятила, раздобыла где-то оружие и перестреляла своих товарок. Наверное, в нее вселился дьявол.  
  
Ну, дьявол или нет, никто так и не узнал, но немногих чудом выживших сестер увезли, монастырь закрыли, a потом и совсем снесли. Остались только та самая часовенка да древнее кладбище. Кладбище со временем обветшало, могилы окончательно сравнялись с землей, надгробия частью смыло в Ист-Ривер, и только старая часовня, которую за каким-то хреном признали памятником архитектуры, гордо торчала на берегу реки. Она — и еще три старых липы. Сейчас они цвели, и в воздухе разливался ни с чем не сравнимый сладкий запах.  
  
Торин выбрался из машины, невольно вздохнул полной грудью, a потом кивнул Верзиле, вылезшему следом:  
  
— Держись рядом и скажи этому своему Кэлу.  
— Чего это моему? — нахмурился было Верзила, но, поймав скептический взгляд Торина, замолчал. — Как догадался-то?  
— Да нетрудно было, — хмыкнул Торин, доставая из портсигара сигарету. — Так, кажется, мы первые.  
— Ага.  
  
Верзила обвел внимательным взглядом территорию, мгновение приглядывался к часовне, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Кэл, — позвал он стоящего у соседней машины парня.  
  
Тот быстро затушил сигарету и подошел.  
  
— Держись со своей девчонкой рядом с нами, — распорядился Верзила. — Вперед не соваться. Ждем Однорукого.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул Кэл.  
— Как только появится, хватай девку в охапку и суй в машину. И сам при ней будь.  
— Чего? — Кэл возмущенно уставился на него.  
— Чего слышал, — отрезал Верзила. — Девку свою сбереги, вот твоя задача.  
— Это не моя девка, — процедил Кэл, зло щурясь.  
— Ну конечно, — ухмыльнулся Верзила. — Ты же у нас по парням, оказывается. Племянничка Торина ты бы с большим удовольствием защищал?  
— Не твое дело, — твердо посмотрел ему в глаза Кэл, изо всех сил стараясь не краснеть.  
— Не мое, — неожиданно миролюбиво отозвался Верзила. — Но за девушкой следи. Нехорошо будет, если ее подстрелят.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Кэл.  
— Вот и молодец.  
  
Верзила рассеянно похлопал его по плечу и повернулся к Торину, но сказать ничего не успел, тот его опередил.  
  
— A вот и Трэнд.  
  
Торин ткнул рукой куда-то вперед. Действительно, с востока, поигрывая тонкой тростью, приближался Рэндал Трэнд. Его сын шел на шаг позади, a за его спиной виднелось по крайней мере двадцать человек поддержки.  
  
— Как мило, — фыркнул Торин себе под нос, a потом крикнул, не делая навстречу врагу ни шагу. — Вот уж не думал, что для того, чтобы забрать одну девчонку, нужно столько людей.  
  
Трэнд не ответил на его выпад, подходя все ближе, и только когда между ними осталось не больше десяти шагов, остановился.  
  
— Ты как торговка на рыбном рынке, Оукеншильд, — лениво произнес он. — Орешь погромче, чтобы продать товар?  
— Ну, тебе же он нужен, — пожал плечами Торин, кажется, ни капли не обидевшись, хотя Кэл и видел, как напряглись на миг его плечи.  
— Да вот не знаю даже, — все также лениво сказал Трэнд. — Я подумал и теперь не совсем в этом уверен. Зачем мне залежалый товар, который ты даже возвращаешь мне в том же самом виде? Тау, деточка, — преувеличенно любезно обратился он к девушке, которая не отводила глаз от сына за его плечом, — неужели мистер Оукеншильд так мало платил тебе, что ты даже не смогла купить новое платье? Хотя нет, как же, вчера на тебе был отвратительный синий шелк. Ты умничка, это лучше. Зеленый тебе больше к лицу. Я в этом мире знал лишь одну женщину, которой шел синий, и это не ты.  
  
Трэнд снова посмотрел на Торина, чуть наклонив голову.  
  
— Где же твоя драгоценная сестричка, Оукеншильд? Куда же она подевалась?  
— Это предмет нашей торговли? — приподнял брови Торин.  
— Если захочешь, — кивнул Трэнд. — Разве у тебя нет желания узнать, кто ее убил?  
— Я это и так знаю, — отрезал Торин.  
— Правда? — наигранно удивился Трэнд. — A почему же ты тогда все еще не попытался меня убить?  
  
Все вокруг замерло. Даже, кажется, солнце перестало двигаться по небу. Мир застыл. Как и кровь в жилах Кэла, когда Оукеншильд медленно повернулся к нему. Он смог только сглотнуть, понимая, что уже покойник, и смириться с этим. Торин прожигал его взглядом несколько мгновений, a потом отвернулся.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты убил Ее? — совершенно спокойно спросил он.  
— Именно так, — кивнул Трэнд и поднял руку, рассматривая свои ногти. — Лас, напомни мне, когда вернемся, вызвать маникюршу. Элли, у нее лучше получается, чем у Катрин. Ну так что, Торин Оукеншильд? Так ли хороша оказалась информация? Стоит она этой девочки?  
— Вполне, — все так же спокойно кивнул Торин. — Но я бы хотел услышать подробности.  
— Конечно, друг мой, — почти нежно улыбнулся ему Трэнд, и Тау рядом с Кэлом громко всхлипнула. — Когда я узнал, как ты меня, прошу прощения за слэнг, облапошил с белыми камнями, я решил, что обязательно тебе отомщу. Я долго думал, не торопился. A потом вдруг вспомнил про твою сестру. Ты ведь так любил ее, даже помогал наладить бизнес в том грязном райончике, где она решила осесть.  
  
Кэл увидел, как Верзила удивленно покосился на Торина, но тот остался неподвижен, только руки на груди скрестил.  
  
— Это так благородно — помогать той, кого любишь. Она ведь так и не узнала об этом? Как романтично, — Трэнд вздохнул, улыбаясь. — Я совершенно случайно увидел тебя там много лет назад, — о, не стоит спрашивать, что я там делал, — и с тех пор вполглаза присматривал за твоей сестричкой. Как видишь, она оказалась мне полезна.  
— Ты убил ее, — медленно повторил Торин.  
— Да, — улыбаясь еще веселее, кивнул Трэнд. — Это показалось мне забавным. Торин Оукеншильд потерял свою сестру из-за побрякушек. Хотя нет, не из-за них, a из-за своей жадности, глупости и недальновидности. Неужели ты не думал о том, что я буду мстить? Неужели не понимал этого? Ах да, ты просто не знал того, что знал я. Ну что же… — Трэнд пожал плечами, — за все нужно платить, мой дорогой враг. Ах, как хотелось бы мне сполна насладиться болью на твоем лице, но увы, я не могу. Совершенно нет времени. Лас, забирай девчонку. Мы уходим.  
  
Его сын сделал было шаг вперед, но тут же остановился, потому что Торин вдруг задал вопрос, ошеломивший, кажется, всех:  
  
— A не подскажешь ли, который час?  
  
Трэнд недоуменно приподнял брови, чуть помедлил, но все же поднял руку, отвернул рукав своего идеального серебристого пиджака и бросил взгляд на часы.  
  
— Одна минута одиннадцатого.  
— Непунктуален, как и всегда, — покачал головой Торин, и в этот миг раздались выстрелы.  
  
Кэл не видел, откуда стреляют, только услышал свист, a в следующий миг рядом послышался болезненный стон, и один из людей Оукеншильда упал на землю.  
  
— Давай в машину, — бросил Кэл Тау, выхватывая из кобуры револьвер.  
  
Верзила уже тащил в укрытие Торина, прикрывая его своим телом. Люди Трэнда окружили своего хозяина и отходили к липам, словно надеясь спрятаться за их стволами, но падали один за другим.  
  
— Непунктуален, но весьма результативен, — услышал Кэл, видя, как падает еще один человек Трэнда.  
— Твоих тоже кладут, — прорычал Верзила.  
— A ты вообще заткнись, — рявкнул Торин. — Наебать меня решил на старости лет?  
— Мальчишка мне сказал, — в ответ заорал тот. — Я был уверен.  
— Придурок, — непонятно кому ответил Торин и привстал, выглядывая из-за машины.  
— Назад, идиот, — оттащил его обратно в укрытие Верзила.  
  
Оукеншильд только плечом дернул, вырываясь из его хватки, и достал пистолет, проверил обойму.  
  
— Это Однорукий? — вдруг непонятно зачем спросил Кэл и нервно сглотнул, когда Верзила и Оукеншильд одновременно уставились на него.  
— Нет, блядь, рождественская фея, — ответил кто-то из них.  
  
От страха Кэл даже не слишком понял, только кивнул и проверил барабан револьвера. Шесть пуль и маленький дамский пистолетик, который дал ему, да так и не забрал когда-то Фил.  
  
— A где твой племянничек? — вдруг спросил Верзила.  
— Так вот же сидит, — оскалился Оукеншильд и тут же посерьезнел. — Сам не знаю.  
  
Верзила кивнул и, в свою очередь, выглянул из укрытия.  
  
— Человек тридцать, — деловито доложил он. — Идут со стороны часовни и даже не прячутся.  
  
Торин вдруг отчего-то сильно побледнел, но пересилил себя, кивнул и быстро пересчитал своих людей.  
  
— Восемь осталось, да мы. Одиннадцать. Трэнд нам не помощник.  
— Это и так ясно, — кивнул Верзила и стиснул кулаки. — Своими руками бы порвал тварь.  
— Еще успеется, — оборвал его Торин. — Сначала выбраться надо.  
— Это точно, — согласился Верзила, снова высунулся и сделал, почти не глядя, несколько выстрелов.  
  
Крики, раздавшиеся со стороны атакующих, подтвердили, что в кого-то он точно попал.  
  
— Здесь нам долго не продержаться.  
— Тогда зачем прятаться? Помнишь, как в детстве?  
  
Торин взглянул на Верзилу, и тот, помедлив, кивнул.  
  
— Прикрывай тогда.

— Восемь осталось, да мы. Одиннадцать. Трэнд нам не помощник.  
— Это и так ясно, — кивнул Верзила и стиснул кулаки. — Своими руками бы порвал тварь.  
— Еще успеется, — оборвал его Торин. — Сначала выбраться надо.  
— Это точно, — согласился Верзила, снова высунулся и сделал, почти не глядя, несколько выстрелов.  
  
Крики, раздавшиеся со стороны атакующих, подтвердили, что в кого-то он точно попал.  
  
— Здесь нам долго не продержаться.  
— Тогда зачем прятаться? Помнишь, как в детстве?  
  
Торин взглянул на Верзилу, и тот, помедлив, кивнул.  
  
— Прикрывай тогда.  
  
Он уже подобрался было для самоубийственного рывка вперед, когда со стороны часовни послышались выстрелы. До прячущихся донеслась невнятная, перемежающаяся со стонами ругань, a потом все стихло.  
  
— Значит, Фил все-таки жив, — выдохнул Торин и встал.  
  
Ни Верзила, ни тем более Кэл не успели его остановить. Он сделал несколько шагов, выходя из-под защиты изрешеченной пулями машины, и лицом к лицу столкнулся со стоящим на одном колене Одноруким. И опоздал всего лишь на миг. Два выстрела прозвучали почти одновременно, но Однорукий все же оказался быстрее. Кэл видел, как пуля вместе с фонтанчиком крови вышла из спины Торина Оукеншильда, a в следующий миг тот упал наземь. Верзила с горестным рыком бросился к нему, упал на колени, нащупывая на шее пульс.  
  
— Эй ты, ну-ка, открывай глаза, — проговорил он.  
  
Кэл медленно подошел, бросил взгляд на труп Однорукого (может, он и выстрелил быстрее, но пуля Торина оставила неслабую дыру в его черепе) и опустился рядом с Торином на колени.  
  
— Вот хрень, — вырвалось у него при виде раны. — Слушай, скорую бы.  
— Эй ты, — Оукеншильд вдруг схватил его за руку, — Фила найди, он… в часовне… A ты… — он перевел взгляд на Верзилу и ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону.  
— Понял.  
  
Верзила немедленно поднялся на ноги и пошел к деревьям. Кэл, недоумевая, следил за ним, a потом все понял.  
  
— Черт, — простонал он. — Тебе скорая нужна, a ты о мести думаешь. Торин…  
— Это важнее, — прохрипел тот и закашлялся, но крови на губах не было, и это немного успокоило Кэла. — Фила найди. Все дело… его. А если… — Торин прикрыл глаза на миг, a потом твердо взглянул на Кэла. — Тогда тебе.  
— Что? — не сразу понял тот, a потом вскинул ладони. — Спятил совсем, что ли? Кто я такой?  
— Мой… племянник, — ухмыльнулся Торин. — Иди.  
  
Кэл поднялся на ноги, сделал несколько шагов в сторону часовни, но потом передумал и побежал за Верзилой. Месть местью, но пусть лучше о друге позаботится.  
  
Он подоспел как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот, почему-то покачиваясь, выходит из-за липы.  
  
— Готов, — довольно усмехнулся он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Кэла. — Торин будет доволен.  
— Иди и скажи ему тогда об этом, — ответил Кэл, чувствуя огромное облегчение. Верзила кивнул, сделал еще шаг и вдруг грузно упал на колени. — Эй, ты что?  
— У этого урода в трости клинок был припрятан, — тяжело дыша, сказал Верзила. — Успел меня ткнуть.  
— Черт, — простонал Кэл, вцепляясь в волосы. — Мне за Филом надо, ты…  
— Доползу, — ответил Верзила, махнул было рукой и посунулся вперед, едва успев опереться о другую. — Иди.  
— Ты…  
— Вали давай.  
  
До часовни Кэл добежал так быстро, что чуть не выплюнул свое сердце, остановился, пытаясь отдышаться, потом махнул на все попытки рукой и бросился вверх по лестнице. На Фила он наткнулся примерно на середине. Тот сидел, привалившись к перилам, и старательно дышал, зажимая рукой бок. Кровь сочилась сквозь его пальцы, капала на ступеньки, ею была измазана вся лестница, насколько хватало глаз.  
  
— Да что же это за херня!  
  
Фил поднял голову, мутно моргнул, a потом вдруг улыбнулся. Эта слабая, усталая улыбка как ножом резанула Кэла по сердцу. Он упал рядом с Филом на колени, схватил его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул.  
  
— Не смей сдыхать, понял? Ты еще… — он замер, не зная, что сказать, a потом неожиданно для самого себя выпалил, — ты мне еще задницу не подставил, чтобы я позволил тебе умереть.  
  
Фил фыркнул, коротко рассмеялся и застонал, сильнее зажимая рану.  
  
— Так сильно хочется?  
  
Кэл только кивнул.  
  
— Ну ладно, — слабо вздохнул Фил. — Тогда придется жить.  
— Вот и молодец.  
  
Кэл осторожно закинул его руку себе на плечо и принялся медленно спускаться по ступеньками.  
  
— Дело сделано? — вдруг спросил Фил. — Меня… Однорукий накрыл. Я не успел…  
— Все ты успел, — оборвал его Кэл. — Заткнись и не трать силы. Однорукий подох, твой дядя убил его. Трэнд тоже мертв.  
— A его сынок?  
— Вот это не знаю.  
— Торин…  
— Ранен, — коротко ответил Кэл, искренне надеясь, что не лжет ему. — Верзила тоже. A теперь заткнись уже.  
  
На этот раз Фил внял его словам, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы переставлять ноги. Но силы его таяли с каждым шагом, он все сильнее наваливался на Кэла, и последние несколько метров тот почти тащил парня на себе.  
  
— Ну-ка, посиди.  
  
Кэл опустил Фила на землю, прислонив спиной к машине, с которой сюда приехали люди Торина. Сколько же прошло времени? Кэл машинально бросил взгляд на часы на запястье Фила и увидел, что всего лишь двадцать минут. За двадцать минут столько людей превратилось в корм для червей! Не давая себе расклеиться, Кэл потер лицо ладонями и направился к Торину, но, не дойдя несколько шагов, остановился. Тот, кто отчего-то был не против считать его своим родичем, лежал, уставившись открытыми глазами в синее небо. Верзила лежал неподалеку, ничком, и тоже не дышал.  
  
— Да черт все это подери, — почти проскулил Кэл, a потом бросился к машине.  
  
Тау сидела на заднем сиденье, откинув голову на подголовник и закрыв глаза, a по зеленому атласу, поедая его, растекалось алое. У Кэла замерло, почти остановившись, сердце, он решил, что девушка не дышит, но в следующий миг она приоткрыла глаза и слабо улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Задело немного, — прошептала она, отнимая руки от живота.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — забормотал Кэл, осторожно укладывая ее. — Все будет в порядке, ты поправишься, Тау, обязательно.  
— Конечно, — кивнула она и снова закрыла глаза, потеряв сознание.  
  
Кэл проверил пульс — сердце билось, и вернулся к Филу. Тот был бледен, испарина покрывала его лицо, но умирать он, кажется, не собирался.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Кэл помог ему доковылять до дверцы, усадил на пассажирское сиденье и пристегнул, стараясь не задеть рану.  
  
— Торин… — начал было Фил, но Кэл мотнул головой.  
— Теперь все твое, — негромко сказал он, заводя мотор. — Он так просил передать.  
  
Фил прикрыл глаза, привалился виском к стеклу и замолчал. Кэл бросил на него встревоженный взгляд, хотел еще что-то добавить, но не стал, переведя взгляд на дорогу.  
  
Липы и тела остались позади, Кэл вел машину уверенно, то и дело поглядывая в зеркало, как там Тау, и не сразу заметил стоящего на дороге человека. Он едва успел затормозить.  
  
— Черт подери!  
  
Фил застонал от грубого рывка и скорчился, Тау едва не соскользнула на пол, и Кэл уже нащупал револьвер, из которого так и не сделал ни единого выстрела. Он хотел выйти, правда хотел, и пристрелить этого непонятно откуда взявшегося высокого мужика, сжимающего в руке длинную палку. Но тело не подчинилось, будто скованное морозом, и он мог только смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
A потом мужчина отступил в сторону, давая ему проехать.  
  
Кэл тут же нажал на газ и погнал вперед на максимально возможной скорости. В зеркало заднего вида он больше смотрел.  
  
***  
Так заканчиваются многие истории, все переделы и все нерешенные конфликты — кровью, болью и смертью.  
  
Старый Асбьерн неторопливо прошелся по залитой кровью поляне, вздыхая и качая головой, посмотрел на Оукеншильда, едва бросил взгляд на Однорукого и совсем не заметил Трэнда.  
  
— Конец закономерен, — проговорил он, и трость в его ладони превратилась в сияющий огненный меч.  
  
Он касался острием каждого лежащего на земле тела, и то начинало тут же таять, теряя очертания, испаряясь. То есть, конечно, пустые оболочки останутся, и полиция, чьи сирены слышались все громче, найдут еще теплые трупы, годные лишь на то, чтобы быть сожженными в печи. Но то, что их наполняло — ушло. Старый Асбьерн не знал, куда, и вопросом этим не задавался. Его собственная ноша стала немного легче, a значит, он стал немного ближе к искуплению.  
  
Он бросил взгляд в ту сторону, куда уехала машина с темноволосым парнем и двумя ранеными, но догонять их не стал. У них своя история, может быть, она даже будет неплохой.  
  
Помахивая тростью и напевая что-то себе под нос, Асбьерн направился в сторону Города. Сейчас в ярком дневном свете он казался совсем безобидным, даже красивым.  
  
— Смотри, какая прелесть! Отличное место, чтобы осесть, — донеслось до него из проехавшей мимо машины.  
  
Асбьерн грустно улыбнулся, провожая машину взглядом, и пошел дальше. В конце концов, это не его дело. Город красив. Город обманчив. И всегда в этом мире будут те, кто за блеском обманки не умеет разглядеть сути. Это — их путь. А каждый свой путь проходит до конца.


End file.
